Magique le Element
by finite-incantatem
Summary: The offspring of Fred and George are at Hogwarts, creating some mischief of their own. But things are not as they seem, and sometimes, mischief can lead to danger.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**  
  
That day was still very clear in his mind.   
  
Even though fifteen years had passed since, he could recall every excruciating detail with vivid clarity. He   
thought it would hurt less over the years, but it didn't. He could still feel it-the loss which nothing and no   
one could ever replace.   
  
_"Would you like me to hold her for you?" Ginny asked.  
  
He looked at her, his only sister, clad in her black robes. Everyone was mourning, for the loss was not his   
alone. Yet, they could not feel it as he did. The never would.  
  
"I'm alright, thanks, Gin."  
  
A soft coo from the blankets in his arms made him look down. His daughter was still very much asleep,   
unaware of what was happening around her. Yet, he knew that she had felt the loss as well. Perhaps not as   
strongly as he felt it, but he somehow knew that she would miss her mother, even though she might have   
no recollection of the woman.  
  
"Are you sure? You need to rest, you know. Everyone's gone home."  
  
"You're shooing me away, are you?" he said, a hint of his old humor coming back. After all, he didn't wish   
his baby sister to shed even more tears than she already had that day.  
  
"Of course not, you prat. But everything's done already, and Rain's asleep. You should get some rest too.   
Go home."  
  
"I don't know where home is anymore, Gin."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"They say home is where the heart is. My heart was with her-still is with her. And now that she's gone..."   
he cut his own statement off. He couldn't go any further.  
  
Tears would not come any more. He had cried himself out already. He didn't care that his brothers had   
worried about the lack of expression on his face, but he knew that they understood. His grief was beyond   
words-beyond the expression of all emotion.  
  
"She's not wholly gone," came a voice that made him look up.  
  
Calla Marvick-Weasley, Fred's wife, was standing in the doorway. She entered the living room and knelt   
before him, grey eyes filled to the brim with sympathy and grief.  
  
"She's not wholly gone," she repeated, "She left you something to remember her by, don't you see?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Calla?" he asked.  
  
But she didn't appear to hear him. Instead, she took his daughter from his arms and rocked her gently.  
  
"She looks like her mother, doesn't she? A sign beyond all else that she loved you-and still continues to   
love you through your daughter. Don't you see Alex in her, George? The way she laughs, and smiles, and   
even cries-it's all Alex."  
  
George Weasley looked at his sister-in-law. Calla had been exceptionally close to Alex, as far back as their   
Hogwarts days. He felt the corners of his lips turn upward in a tired sort of smile._  
  
Alex. Alexandra Astorga had married him and given him a daughter-the daughter he had showered   
with all his attention and love. The daughter which he lived for. The daughter who reminded him more and   
more of his departed wife with each day that passed.  
  
"Dad?" a voice jolted him out of his reverie, "Dad, are you alright? It's time to go. You promised you'd   
bring me to Diagon Alley today."  
  
George looked up. Rain was perched on the arm of his chair, dark red tresses gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"That I did, didn't I? Well, if you're ready, let's go."  
  
"I've been waiting for you to say that all morning."  
  
His daughter got off the chair and turned to the fireplace. She grabbed a jar of Floo Powder off the   
mantelpiece. She was turning sixteen in September, going on her Sixth Year in Hogwarts, and so like her   
mother in very respect.  
  
"Dad, stop the daydreaming a bit, okay? Else you'll end up in Knockturn Alley."

~*~

  
  
Diagon Alley was, as usual, alive with activity.   
  
"Hello, stranger."  
  
George turned.  
  
"Hi, Cal. No practice today?"  
  
"Nope. I took the day off deliberately, seeing as how my son's protective feelings towards his cousin   
increased ever since the last term ended."  
  
George grinned wickedly. Skye, Calla and Fred's son, was a year older than Rain. The two looked close   
enough in appearance to pass for brother and sister-the same shade of dark red hair, the same shape of   
the eyes...it was all in all rather uncanny that even the bond they shared was beyond the normal bond two   
cousins would have.  
  
"Well, Rain isn't too happy, because she says Skye is being paranoid now, but I know she appreciates him.   
She virtually dragged me here so they could both see the new broomstick at Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
Calla Weasley smiled. She was a Chaser for the Irish National Team, as her husband and his twin were   
Beaters for the English National team. It made dinners at the Burrow rather interesting, having three   
professional Quidditch players in the family.   
  
"Those two won't ever change, will they? They're still as close to one another as best friends, not that   
they'll ever voluntarily admit that out loud."  
  
Suddenly, manic laughter ran out from the corner of the shop. Gred and Forge's, the wizarding joke shop   
that surpassed even Zonko's, was filled with customers, making it hard to see where the laughter came   
from.  
  
"That was Skye," Calla said thoughtfully, "I'm betting he turned her into a parakeet again."  
  
"No chance," said George, "Rain swore she'd get even for his turning her hair green last week. I'm betting   
she's force-feeding him something a little bit more dangerous than those Parakeet Poppers."  
  
A soft popping sound from behind the two announced the arrival of Fred Weasley, co-owner of Gred and   
Forge's, and the other half of the Weasley twins.  
  
"There you are, Cal. Oh, hi George. Another busy day, eh? Haven't we just opened half an hour ago?" Fred   
spoke, kissing his wife on the cheek by way of greeting.  
  
"Yeah, and we're already filled with customers. Who are we to complain, though? At least the world is safe   
from boredom yet again."  
  
The twins looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

~*~


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

_Chapter 1-Journey to Hogwarts_  
  
Airen Weasley looked a tad uncomfortable. The looks she'd been attracting since stepping onto   
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters were discomfiting.   
  
_Oh dear._  
  
"Aunt Calla?"  
  
"Yes, dear?" remarked her Aunt.  
  
"People are staring at me."  
  
"I know that, Rain."  
  
"WHY are people staring at me? I don't look odd, do I?"  
  
Skye snorted. Rain turned her head to her cousin and raised a brow in inquiry. He threw an arm   
around her shoulders and grinned cheekily.  
  
"You honestly have no idea? Look down at what you're wearing, will you? The boots, the tight   
shirt, the black pants-Rain, you look like a fashion plate."  
  
"She doesn't look like a fashion plate!" spluttered Aunt Calla indignantly. After all, she was   
the one who had bought this outfit. "And it isn't that tight-it's just flattering."  
  
Skye waved a hand.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mum. In my opinion, she looks ridiculous."  
  
_Thanks for the assessment, Skye._  
  
"Skye, if I dressed myself being conscious about your opinion all the time, I'd still be in  
pigtails right now," Rain retorted, making her father, Uncle and Aunt behind her snicker.  
  
"Good one. She has a point, Skye," said her Dad.  
  
"Uncle George, your daughter isn't even sixteen, and you're okay with her showing off her---" and   
here Skye broke off, motioning wordlessly to her chest.  
  
Rain smiled embarrassedly. She had grown over the summer, and Skye wasn't at all pleased with the   
changes her body had gone through-which meant they had to be good. Really, Skye was being   
overprotective. She wasn't about to get ambushed and assaulted just yet.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be okay with it? Do you know how hard I tried to get her to wear things like  
that? Alex would have killed me if she'd seen Rain in a getup other than this."  
  
Ever since she was old enough to make decisions for herself, Rain had chosen to wear the type of   
clothes that didn't restrict movement. Rain had grown up surrounded by her male cousins, as   
she always chose to play with them, and wanted to fit in. Ergo, she had almost always been   
clad in a t-shirt and loose pants, until Aunt Calla took her shopping at the end of last   
term.  
  
Rain looked up at her Dad gratefully. She appreciated the fact that he deliberately took time off   
from Quidditch practice to see her off like this. He was a very busy man-what with Quidditch   
and the shop; frankly, she was amazed that he still had time for her.  
  
_I love you, Dad._  
  
"Well then Aunt Alex never expected most of Hogwarts' male population to fall for her daughter  
once she's cleaned up like this. You don't see numerous idiots gaping at her when   
she passes. They treat her like Veela," Skye muttered.  
  
"A veela? Me?" Rain simply had to laugh. She was anything but a veela.  
  
Deliberately, Skye ignored her. Instead, he turned to his own parents for help. However, Uncle   
Fred was still chuckling and Aunt Calla was rolling her eyes. They were used to this sort of   
argument between Skye and Rain, after all.   
  
"Skye, calm down, will you? After a few hours on the train she'll be back in those black robes   
that cover all the necessary parts very modestly. What are you worrying about, anyway?" said   
Aunt Calla.  
  
****  
  
_What am I worrying about? I'm worrying about my best friend, that's what I'm worrying about._  
  
At the end of last term, his best friend since First Year, Jonathan Wycheck, confessed something  
that made Skye uncomfortable. Jon liked Rain-in a way that Skye didn't really approve of. And  
now that Rain was parading herself in tight clothing, who knows what might happen?  
  
"Really, Skye. Please. I won't do anything wrong, okay? Stop worrying about me," came Rain's voice, "Now,  
kindly help me get my trunk into the compartment. It's rather heavy."  
  
_Well, she may have changed physically, but she's still as bossy as ever._  
  
Resignedly, Skye looked left and right. Nobody was paying them attention. Then, he pointed a   
finger at Airen's trunk and levitated it into the compartment they were going to share.  
  
"**SKYE!**"  
  
_Uh-oh._  
  
"Yeah, Mum?" he said in an innocent voice that fooled no one.  
  
"How many times have I told you no to use your powers in public?! You aren't supposed to do that!   
What if somebody sees you?" His mother was speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, but the   
anger behind her words made Skye wince a bit.  
  
Any ordinary spectator would have been surprised at the way Calla Weasley reacted to Skye's  
actions. However, it _was_ a big deal. Skye, like his mother before him, possessed the secrets of   
Elemental Magic-a branch of magic believed to have been lost ages ago. He had control over all  
four elements and their behavior; he could levitate and lift things without a wand; summon and   
banish objects at a whim; the only aspect of the elements he didn't have control over was the   
weather.  
  
"Sorry, Mum. Really. But how was I supposed to lift that large thing?"  
  
_The trouble with Rain's trunks are that they're usually half-filled with books that aren't even required._  
  
"What are these Beaters behind me for then, eh?" but his Mum's tone was softened as she continued,   
"Skye, you can't fool around with your powers. How many times have I told you that?"  
  
"About a million, I suppose, ever since I discovered I had these powers. Oh, come on, Mum. I   
looked around and nobody was looking!"  
  
She was about to say something, but his Dad's hand on his Mum's shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Calla." was all he said, but the effect was instantaneous.  
  
Calla Weasley sighed.   
  
_Thank you, Dad!_  
  
"The combined charms of the two of you get me every time. Yes, yes, Fred. I'll shut up about the   
subject. However, if I get word of you using your powers without due reason again, Skye..."  
  
The train's whistle cut his Mum's words off. Skye sent out a silent thanks to the conductor of   
the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"We have to go. Love you Mum, Dad. See you, Uncle George!" Skye hurriedly climbed onto the train,   
Rain following him.   
  
"I'm serious, Skye. I'm having Rain keep an eye on you," his mother said as he and Rain leaned out of the  
open windows.  
  
"The Prefect always keeps an eye on me, Mum. You know that. Besides, she's not exactly very  
well-behaved herself, you know."  
  
"Alright, darling. Keep your hair on. Be safe, alright?"  
  
_Be safe._ His mother always told him that when they were to be separated for any amount of   
time. Skye had wondered why she always said it instead of the more common _Take Care_.   
However, he didn't ask, and she didn't provide him with an answer. It was one of those  
things that were never asked, like why his Mother was so scared that someone might find out about   
his powers, or why Rain wore a Wishkeeper around her neck. Skye knew that the hollow,   
silver cylinder had belonged to Aunt Alex, but the reason why Rain never took it off was a  
question Skye could never force himself to ask.   
  
There were some things that were better off let alone. If he was meant to have answers, they   
would come to him in due time. Skye believed in destiny-as his own was one that had been  
explained to him since he was old enough to comprehend. Of course, Divination in itself was, in  
his opinion, dragon dung, but destiny...destiny was something else altogether.  
  
Smiling slightly, Skye nodded. His mother then turned to Rain. Skye looked at his father.  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sending you the first batch we whip up, as soon as we know it won't blow up in  
your face. Mind, George and I have to be very careful about this-your Mum will go ballistic if  
she finds out that we keep supplying you two with pranks," Fred spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh, and be sure to feed the Slytherins a double dose. I'll owl you the plans," added Uncle  
George in an equally quiet tone.  
  
The Weasley twins may have grown up, married, had their own children and managed their own  
joke shop, but that in itself really wasn't enough reason for them to stop wreaking havoc in  
Hogwarts. No, they continued on their mission; two brilliant masterminds whose love for pranks  
never really faded, even with the onset of what their so-called maturity.  
  
"I reckon Rain was able to get the Marauder's Map from Uncle Harry," Skye whispered.  
  
Harry Potter was Rain's godfather, as he had been close friends with Aunt Alex. The reason for  
this was yet another one of those unasked/unanswered questions.  
  
Both of the men that stood in front of him grinned their approval. Fred clapped his brother on  
the shoulder.  
  
"And here I was, thinking that your daughter was going to turn out like Percy. Guess I was  
wrong."  
  
"I'll consider that a compliment, thank you," George replied.

~*~

  
  
The Hogwarts Express was rolling past lush green fields when he finally stood. Flanked by Crabbe  
and Goyle-the equally stupid sons of his father's equally stupid friends-he stepped out of his  
compartment.  
  
"Pontiard, you're to stay here. Continue to read that chapter on Illegal Animagi that Father  
requires you to."  
  
His brother looked up from the book on his lap.   
  
"And where are _you_ going? If I remember correctly, Father required you to read something as well.  
Your report on Magical Methods of Eavesdropping is due tonight, isn't it?"  
  
He raised a brow at his younger brother. They looked alike; they had their mother's deep blue  
eyes, and their father's blond hair. Pontiard was seated comfortably, twirling his wand in his  
hand.  
  
"I've finished that report last night and am going to send it as soon as Camelot gets back from  
whatever errand Mother's sent him on."  
  
Turning to walk away from their compartment, he stopped and turned to his younger brother once  
more.  
  
"Oh, and Pontiard? Don't ever question my actions again, lest Father learn about your little  
spending spree last week. I expect he won't be pleased if he finds out how you've squandered away  
his money over some girl you met in Knockturn Alley." And with that, he left.  
  
He was the older one of the two Malfoy heirs, and his authority, decisions and actions were _not_  
to be questioned by Pontiard, who was younger than him by one year.  
  
The corridors of the Hogwarts Express were, as usual, crowded. People were running up and down,  
launching items of food and such at each other, and generally being very noisy. He walked past  
all of them, not stopping to pay attention to Crabbe, who had spoken, until he was tapped  
on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I asked where we're going."  
  
_Well congratulations for having a brain, Vince. I never knew that you had one. _  
  
"To the witch with the Lunch Trolley. I'm hungry."  
  
Any person with two brain cells to rub together would have known that it was not his purpose to  
actually go up to buy food for himself. However, Vincent Jr., and Gregory Jr. were very-er-unique   
individuals.  
  
Walking to the next car, he could make out a very familiar voice coming from the first  
compartment.  
  
"-the use of telling him off? He won't listen to me. You're his best friend, you tell him off,"  
came the voice of Airen Weasley, laced with slight irritation.  
  
Vince and Greg turned to him, waiting for instructions. Obviously, they thought they were going  
to go into that compartment and start another fight with the Weasleys. He continued walking,  
though. There was no way he was going to pick on her-not after last term. Maybe Skye would be fun  
to hack off, but for now, at least...Rain was off limits.

~*~

  
  
She frowned a bit.  
  
"I told you, it's virtually useless to pull that off if there's a 75% chance of us getting  
caught! We need to do this carefully."  
  
"Oh, gee, Rain. Doesn't every prank we pull have a 75% chance of us getting caught? What's the fun  
of pulling pranks if there's no risk?"  
  
Rain leaned back in her seat and shook her head. Skye alone was terrible, but Skye and Jonathan  
Wycheck as a team...  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to add this to the growing list of _your_ detentions, then."  
  
"Stop idolizing Aunt Hermione, Rain. It's taking a toll on your attitude. Besides, even she had a   
detention for being out of bed in her First Year, right?"  
  
Her cousin looked to his best friend for help. The two had reached an unspoken agreement not to  
discuss the matters of last term, and were now comfortable with each other once more. Rain  
thought it ironic that a boy she had had a crush on since Second Year now liked her in the  
way she had wished him to for so long-just as she had set her sights on someone else.  
  
"Skye's right, you know. You've been no fun ever since you became a Prefect."  
  
_What's wrong with being a Prefect?_ Pursing her lips, Rain sighed and turned her attention to the book on her lap once more. They  
could tease her all they wanted about being a Prefect, but her job wasn't going to stop her from  
getting even. After all, Skye had been merciless during the summer. He had pulled numerous pranks on her successively, giving her no moment of peace to plan her retaliation.  
  
The two male inhabitants of the compartment seemed to notice Rain's sudden surrender into  
silence.   
  
"Oi, Jon, how about Exploding Snap? Reckon it'll pass the time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
****  
  
The moment he saw her, his heart had started beating painfully-and it hadn't stopped. Rain had visibly grown over the summer, and the changes weren't just in height. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon watched her every move, fascinated. Her hair was cascading down to her shoulders, held in place by a simple purple headband that matched the blouse she had on. She had put on cologne or perfume-ever since when did Rain start using scented oils?-and the scent made his head swim slightly. She had certainly changed a lot over the summer...  
  
"Oi, you paying attention, Wycheck? Better not let Wood catch you daydreaming like that; he might   
make you sit out a few matches," Skye's slightly amused voice interrupted his voice.  
  
Leonard Wood, son of the virtually legendary Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United, was both a Chaser  
and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was quite manic during practices-both Skye and Jon had been on the   
team since they were in Second Year. Skye was a Chaser, like his Mum, and Jon was a Beater.  
  
"Very funny, Weasley. Hey, what's the owl count since June? Anybody send you her knickers again, Skye?"  
  
The look Skye shot him made Jon laugh. Skye Weasley was, as his cousin had once put it, the most  
fantasized boy in all of Hogwarts. Ever since those hormones began to kick in, girls had been  
flocking to him like moths to a flame. Of course, Skye was flattered by the attention, but he  
never appreciated being teased about it.  
  
"No dirty remarks about knickers, Jon. There's a Prefect in the same breathing space as you are,"   
Rain said from her corner.  
  
"What are you going to do, report me for making dirty jokes about girls' knickers?" Jon  
asked incredulously.  
  
"I meant there's a _female_ Prefect here, Wycheck, and as term hasn't officially started yet, I can  
still throttle you with my bare hands," she shot back, a gleam in her brown eyes.  
  
"That's my girl," Skye muttered under his breath.  
  
_Oh, great. He's never going to get over the fact that I like her._  
  
Turning back to the game and dropping the subject completely, Skye and Jon played on for a few  
more minutes until the whole pack exploded. Then, as it usually does with young wizards, the talk   
went to Quidditch.  
  
"I heard your Mum is thinking about switching teams, Skye. Of course, I only heard  
that off an old geezer while I was walking down Diagon Alley..."  
  
"Nope, actually, despite how the Daily Prophet has made it into such a big issue. Mum has no  
intention of leaving the Irish International Side."   
  
Jon nodded his agreement. Being Muggle-born, Quidditch was new to him when he had entered  
Hogwarts. Now, however, he was an enthusiast. His best friend being the son of two of his  
favorite players made it even more interesting.   
  
"The English Beaters are still going strong, then? They say there was some pretty wicked  
bludgerwork during that match against Uganda," he said, grateful that both Skye and Rain loved Quidditch as  
much as he did.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You'd better believe it. Rain and I were there, you know. This Chaser..."  
  
And Skye launched into a tale about the match between England and Uganda as the Hogwarts Express  
sped along the tracks towards its destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~*~


	3. Wanderings

  
  
_Chapter 2-Wanderings_  
  
She resisted the urge to giggle. Girls were still oggling at Skye, and the prat was still very much basking in all the attention.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop flirting," she whispered to him across the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not Mum, are you?"  
  
"Skye-" Rain got cut off, however, as the Headmaster rose from his seat, signalling the end of the Welcoming Feast.  
  
_One day, Skye, you'll get your comeuppance for flirting with those witches._  
  
"Time for bed, my students. Off you go," said Dumbledore cheerfully, as the student body got to their feet.  
  
Rain stood and sighed a bit. She, Jon and Skye had something planned for tonight, but she was the only Prefect who knew the new term's password to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oi, where are you going?" asked Skye.  
  
"Up to my dormitory. I just need to take a very necessary precaution."  
  
Evidently, her cousin got the message. He nodded and waved her off, then turned to speak with Jonathan in low, conspiratorial tones.   
  
Walking out of the Great Hall, Rain spied Jennifer Francis, one of her close friends.   
  
"Jen! Where's Bri?" she said, naming another one of her friends.  
  
"I don't know. Off somewhere, I suppose. You know him, he snogs at every available moment."  
  
Rain rolled her eyes briefly before they continued walking the familiar path towards Gryffindor Tower. At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Rain pushed her way through the crowd of waiting Gryffindors.  
  
"The new password's Argyllshire."  
  
And with that, the portrait swung open and the Gryffindors entered their common room. Rain dashed up to her dortmitory and opened her trunk. There, she rifled through her books.   
  
_Oh, where are you? Where are you?_  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Her hand touched a very old piece of parchment. She took it out of her trunk. Yes, it was the right one. Rain left her dormitory.  
  
"Oi, Rain, where are you going? Aren't you sleepy yet?"  
  
"I have an appointment to keep, Jen."  
  


~*~

  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, now let's act before Rain starts lecturing again."  
  
"I hate you, Skye."  
  
"I love you too, cousin dearest."  
  
"Stop bickering, will you? We're going to get caught before we can do anything if you two don't shut up." Jon spoke up, preventing the argument that was abotu to erupt.  
  
_I love getting her hacked off._  
  
Skye grinned at his cousin and followed Jon down a staircase. They had never pulled a prank on the very first night back before, and it would make for a very interesting twist in the morning.  
  
"Stop," came Rain's urgent whisper. She had been staring at the Marauder's Map.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Peeves is coming! Quick...run down and enter the first doorway to the left."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he said, raising a brow at Rain.  
  
Jon made a noise, grabbed Skye's sleeve and dragged him down the stairs, Rain at their heels. Upon entering the first doorway to their left, they shut it and stayed still, panting. In less than a minute, Peeves' cackling voice could be heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Whew, that was close."panted Skye.  
  
"I'd say."said Rain.  
  
"We would've been here sooner if Skye hadn't wasted two seconds raising his brow doubtfully," Jon spoke rather pointedly.  
  
"Well she still hasn't gotten even for the last trick I played on her. You should've seen it, Jon. She was chasing me all over The Burrow as a racoon!"  
  
The two boys started sniggering uncontrollably, leaving Rain to shake her head at the infinite satisfaction they seemed to get from playing pranks on her.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to be doing something here?" she said.  
  
They took no notice of her. Instead, Jon choked out, "What else did you do to her over the summer?"  
  
"Oh...lots! You should've been there. There was this time when I put Ton Tongue Toffee in this basket of sweets that she has. She couldn't cast a spell to stop the Engorgement Charm because her tongue was all over the floor..."  
  
Promptly, the two laughed out loud at the vision of Rain, on the floor, trying desperately to cast a spell with her tongue four feet long, lying in front of her.  
  
****  
  
This was too much for Rain. Ordinarily, she would have rode it out, but she had very little patience that night.   
  
"Boys," she muttered under her breath and slipped out of the room they were in.   
  
Holding the Marauder's Map under a torch, she found that her path going back to Gryffindor Tower was clear. Rain yawned, and quickly decided to call it a night. She tread the flagstones in silence, checking the map occasionally to see if anybody was coming towards her. Finally, she reached the corridor with the portrait of the Fat Lady at the end.   
  
_Oh, bloody hell. No!_  
  
The portrait was empty. Evidently, the Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit. Biting her lip to prevent herself from cursing at the top of her lungs, Rain turned to a nearby window to cool herself. She forced her gaze over the grounds of Hogwarts, drinking in the tranquil surroundings.   
  
"I should report you, you know," came a soft voice that made her jump about a foot in the air.  
  
Rain turned.   
  
"Speak for yourself. We're both Prefects." she forced herself to reply.  
  
His only response was to come closer to her. In the dim torchlight, Devon Malfoy's features were unreadable. Yet, something in his eyes told Rain that he was glad for this chance encounter.  
  
"You're not really going to report me, are you?" she asked.  
  
Devon looked out the window, leaning on the ledge gracefully. Moonlight hit his face, illuminating it partially, making him look like a perfect marble statue.  
  
"Worried about your record, Rain? No, I'm not going to report you. You could very well do the same to me."  
  
_Ah. I was wondering when he was going to revert the focus to himself. Malfoys._  
  
"Not all people delight in retribution, you know." she said, trying to get him to talk.  
  
"You're not all people."  
  
_Was that a compliment or an insult?_  
  
Rain swallowed and looked down, unsure of what she was supposed to do or say next, as she knew that he was a paradox. However, Devon spoke again.  
  
"Why did you tell me that? What was your purpose in saying that not all people delight in retribution when you love torturing your cousin so much with your carefully planned pranks?"  
  
"That's revenge. There's a difference. And besides, I was trying to make a point."  
  
"And it was-?"  
  
Blinking, Rain tried to grasp at how fast the atmosphere of their conversation had changed.   
  
"That I'm not going to report you, whether you do report me or not," she said somewhat lamely.   
  
_Oh, damn. Now I've gone and done it._  
  
****  
  
Something inside Devon shifted, but he kept his face impassive. His father had taught him to control his emotions, after all, and it wouldn't do to show her how much she affected him with her words.  
  
"Why not?" he pressed on, hoping that she would answer with the words he wanted to hear.   
  
"You're my friend, and I'm not going to turn you in, because I don't want to," came her reply, sounding a little proud, a little indignant at his probing.  
  
She lifted her chin a little, looking out into the night now. At the sight of this, Devon left out the breath he realized he had been holding. He knew that they were drifting towards a very uncomfortable silence, and so he said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
"Whoever told you that we're friends?"  
  
_Damn. That sounded childish._  
  
However, Rain looked like she expected his comment. She didn't look at him, though she said, "I didn't say anything about _us_ being friends. I said _you_ are _my_ friend. I don't know how you feel about me, but I want to make it clear now that I think of you as my friend."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Indeed, why? He was very curious to know her reasons. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. She was a Gryffindor, he, a Slytherin. They had every reason to hate each other. Yet...for some odd reason...she didn't.  
  
Rain was still unmoved.   
  
"Last year, you saved my life from that bog behind Dervish and Banges. But that's not why, even though I'm infinitely grateful for that, because anybody with an ounce of heroism can rescue someody else, and Slytherins are also heroic in their own ways," she paused then, and lifted her chin to look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Devon, you weren't the only person to notice when I got...depressed last year. But what set you apart was that you were the only one who openly asked me what was wrong."  
  
The revelation made Devon frown.   
  
"You have about half a dozen relatives in your House alone. You've other friends. Are you telling me that not one of them inquired what was ailing you when you were wilting like a flower in the desert?"   
  
He watched as his statement spread a faint blush in her cheeks. He had, indeed, meant it as a compliment, but he couldn't be sure how she would take it. Rain shook her head with a slight smile that looked bittersweet.  
  
"Everybody who knew me well enough to ask automatically assumed that I was thinking about my Mum-"  
  
"They were right," he interrupted before she could continue.  
  
"But what if it wasn't? What if I had some other problem that nobody knew about? I don't ask for help until the last possible moment, you know. What if it was already too late when I reached out? What if-"  
  
Feeling the need for yet another interruption, Devon put his forefinger to Rain's parted lips, hushing her without a word. Her brown eyes widened a bit, but he didn't take it away.  
  
"You talk too much. Has anybody ever told you that?"  
  
She was going to reply when he hushed her again.  
"You also worry too much. Fate has a way of working things out. Not everything is in your hands, you know."  
  
At this, Rain turned her head, as though Devon's words had hit a nerve. In doing so, she also lost the pressure of his forefinger on her lips.   
  
"You need to get back to your dormitory before anybody catches you. Both of us will get detention if anybody comes along,' she said, her voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Detention? Does a little thing like detention scare you?"  
  
She didn't reply. Instead, she turned her back on him and started walking away. But he caught her her hand and pulled her before she could take more than a few steps. Then, to prevent her from saying anything, he planted his lips on hers.  
  


~*~

  
  
_This is not happening to me._  
  
Days turned into weeks, and life at Hogwarts had started again. Rain did not permit herself to think of what had happened between her and Devon that night-partly because she had to concentrate on her studies and partly because she was afraid to.  
  
Skye seemed to notice the change around his cousin, yet made no mention of it, even though his mere presence spoke louder than any other words may have. He kept popping up whenever she least expected it now-in between classes, while she was in the library, before or after Prefect meetings. Always, he had a perfectly good excuse for his being there.   
  
"Hey," a gentle voice made her look up. It was Jon.  
  
He sat down in front of her, soft green eyes filled with concern. His light brown hair he brushed back with one hand as he waited for her to reply.   
  
"Hi. What are you doing here? Where's Skye?"  
  
"In the Owlery. Rain, is there anything going on that other people should be aware of?"  
  
_No. It's not something other people should know about, that's for sure._  
  
"Jon, I'm fine. Female hormones, you know. It's a stage."  
  
As she spoke, she turned her eyes to the other side of the Great Hall, towards the Slytherin table, where a group of them were seated, studying. Devon Malfoy was among them. From the distance, she observed him, and liked what she saw.   
  
_Closed. Mysterious. As Malfoyesque as he can possibly get. Give it up, Rain._  
  
As though he felt her gaze upon him, Devon looked up from his parchment and gave her a brief smile that sended a jolt through her body. Before she could react, however, his eyes were back on his parchment, as though he had not done anything.   
  
"Oi, Weasley, what's gotten into you?"came Jon's voice, jolting her out of her reverie.  
  
"Wha-oh. Sorry, Jon. My mind just wandered a bit there."  
  
She went back to her work, trying to focus her attention on it. She had started her concentration when it was intrrupted again, this time, unintentionally.  
  
"Slimy git," Jon muttered under his breath.  
  
Rain chose to ignore this, though she closed her eyes for a second at the sound of Jonathan's tone. She never told him about what had transpired in Hogsmeade last year. She was sure he wouldn't believe her...  
  
_She was walking down the High Street, looking for any sign of Skye. Mouse, the huge eagle owl belonging to her Dad and Uncle Fred, had delivered their weekly supply of 'materials'.   
  
It was a cloudy day, yet all students above Third Year were enjoying the village's shops, regardless of the snow that still lay upon the ground. Spring was in the air, yet still far enough to prevent the melting of the snow. Rain abandoned High Street, for Skye obviously wasn't there.   
  
"What an idiot I am." she suddenly berated herself.  
  
Wherelse could Skye be except for Zonko's, hanging around and comparing the pranks there to what their own fathers created?  
  
Instead of sloshing all the way up High Street again, Rain went behind Dervish and Banges. There was a shortcut to Zonko's there that she had discovered a few years back. However, it had been quite some time since she had set foot there, and this passage was rarely used by anybody.  
  
"Oh, damn this snow!"  
  
Rain had slipped and fallen flat on her bum, though cushioned thankfully by soft ground. She tried to struggle back up, but discovered that she couldn't. She was stuck.   
  
Stuck? How could she be stuck? Snow didn't suck people down into...  
  
"HELP!" she screamed, struggling to think what to do.   
  
Realizing where she was, Rain thrust into her pockets for her wand. She had fallen unwittingly into a small bog. There was, of course, a reason why the villagers didn't use this shortcut behind Dervish and Banges, and this was it.  
  
She combed her pockets. Where was it? Suddenly, her hand tightened around the piece of wood-which gave a squeak and promptly turned into a rubber mouse.   
  
"If I ever get out of here, I will kill Skye."  
  
Skye, being the loving cousin he is, had obviously snuck this fake wand into her pocket and made off with her real one. Rain turned her head desperately, as though hoping to see someone answer her pleas. However, several moments later, she was up to her chest and nobody was in sight.   
  
"Oh no...oh no...oh no...oh no..."  
  
"Grab this!"  
  
Her heart turned over at the sound of the voice. She whirled-or, rather, tried to-and saw somebody standing at the edge of the bog with a rope in hand. He threw the end of the rope to her. Rain made a wild lunge...and grabbed it. Next thing she knew, she was out of the bog.  
  
"Oh, my God...thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
She looked up to see who had rescued her. His hair was silver...almost white. His blue eyes held something untangible.  
  
Devon Malfoy was standing in front of her.   
  
_ "Jon, pass me that quill, will you?"  
  
Sighing, she turned her complete attention to her revising. Maybe Skye was tolerant of her friendship with a Malfoy, but Jon surely wasn't going to be as easy to win over.  
  
****  
  
Devon fumbled with his bag, standing.  
  
"I'm going to the library," he told his companions, who had looked up.  
  
He had to get away. He couldn't think straight with all these people around him. Devon needed to sort a lot of things out, and being in the same room (be it as cavernous as the Great Hall) with the cause of his confusion was not helping in any way.  
  
The Slytherin Captain walked out of the Great Hall, hurrying to the library. At least in the silence of the library he would be able to think. That place always offered him the escape he needed.  
  
_What the bloody hell did I do that for?_  
  
Ever since that nighttime snog with Airen Weasley, he had not been able to get her out of his thoughts. He had been harboring feelings for her over the summer-oho, God knows how hard he tried to fight _those_-and they were only intensified by that one kiss.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy." said someone.  
  
He had unknowingly bumped into Skye Weasley.  
  
"Excuse me, then, Weasley," he replied, quickly walking away.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy, stay here a moment, will you? I need a word."  
  
Devon stopped and turned, but didn't come any closer. The hallway was mercifully empty, so nobody would know about this conversation with Weasley, but it never hurt anyone to be a little suspicious. He was a Malfoy, after all, and he had a reputation to keep up.  
  
"Say what you will, I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Do you have any idea what's up with Rain?" asked the Gryffindor Chaser.  
  
His heart stopped momentarily.  
  
"Your cousin? How am I supposed to know? You're always with her. You tell me."  
  
"Yeah, but...she's been quiet. And, Malfoy? Why is there a piece of parchment in her Transfiguration book that bears your handwriting, saying to meet you at the Charms corridor at midnight?"  
  
His stomach contracted. She kept that? That note he gave her last term? She _kept_ that? Much as his thoughts were reeling, Devon forced himself to keep his face straight and answer Skye's question.  
  
"It's really no concern of yours, is it? She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself." he said in that perfectly neutral tone he knew drove Skye crazy.  
  
"It _is_ a concern of mine, Malfoy. Rain's my cousin, and whatever it is that involves the two of you _does_ concern me. I know you two are friends, and I have no problem with that - even though it keeps me up at night - but I swear, Malfoy, if you try to take advantage of her..."  
  
Shaking his head, Devon silenced Skye with the look of indifference he always used on the other boy during Potions, the only class they had together.  
  
"Really, Weasley, you worry to much. Way too much for your own good. And the next time you want to know if I'm taking advantage of your cousin, ask her, because I don't have the patience to deal with your overprotective nature."  
  
Devon walked smoothly into the library, not allowing Skye to reply.   
  
Looking at it logically, he would have to contend with Skye if he liked Airen Weasley-but that was the easy step. The other steps were what he was worrying about.  
  


~*~

  
  
Rain sighed and looked at her finished letter to her Dad. It read:  
  
"_TO: Mr. George Weasley, Co-owner of Gred and Forge's, English Beater, and greatest father on earth:  
  
How are you? It's only three weeks into term and already I wish for the summer holidays to come. It's hard to get used to waking up in a four poster again after sleeping in my own bed.  
  
Dad, I want to ask you something: Did you play at the first Europen Inter-School Quidditch Cup? (Whew, that was long) Rumor has it that it's going to take place again this year, and I was curious, as most of the Quidditch stories I've heard about Mum suggest that she and Aunt Calla were on the same team-which, if there were no EISQC, is rather impossible, as Aunt Cal is a Slytherin. So, Father of mine, tell me about it. You know I always love hearing about my mother.  
  
Leonard Wood has started practices again, and I can't tell you how glad I am that he made me first string Keeper last year. I suppose I did make a big fuss over being a Reserve, but Weasleys have never been Reserves on the Gryffindor team. You and Mum certainly weren't.  
  
I'm afraid this one will be short, Dad. Professor Snape made us write an essay which is to be handed in on Monday, and I need to start on it if I'm to finish the two rolls of parchment that slave driver wants.  
  
Love,  
Your only daughter  
  
P.S. Snape's hair is STILL black. Yup, I reckon all that grease contains a Hair-Colouring Potion, like you said._"  
  
That looked good enough, yes. There was no reason for her to include her worries about Devon Malfoy. Her father wouldn't worry anyway-he'd tease her until the next year.   
  
"You studying again?" came Skye's voice from behind her.  
  
"Not really. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering what you want for your birthday."  
  
Her birthday. She had almost forgotten that her birthday was in two days. She cocked her head to the side as Skye went and stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Er-I don't know. Maybe you could get me that new Firebolt Series III that came out last month? I always love new brooms," she said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
Skye snorted.  
  
"Right. Seriously though, what do you want? Something that a seventeen-year-old boy can financially stomach."  
  
_You can always give me your Potions partner._  
  
"Skye, surprise me, okay? I'm knackered, and I need to get to bed."  
  
"Yet you're going to start writing your Potions essay," Skye said.  
  
"Wha-how did you know? Oh."  
  
He was looking at her letter, which lay unfolded on the table.  
  
"Rain, what is it you're not telling me?" Skye spoke again, this time in a gentle voice.  
  
_I should've known this was coming._  
  
"It's something I really don't want you to be concerned about. It's something I can handle by myself, alright?" she replied in a soft voice, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Rain stood and gathered her things. She paused momentarily to kiss Skye softly on the cheek, then made her way to her dormitory.  
  
****  
  
_Still won't tell me. I wonder..._  
  
It wasn't like Rain to be all quiet. She was usually very emotional and expressive; bottling emotions was supposed to be his role. Skye's mind wandered to the his conversation with Malfoy that afternoon.  
  
The Malfoy brothers were, as everyone had expected them to be, decidedly nasty. However, Devon was the better of the two; he could actually be civil with other people when he put his mind to it. Skye knew that Devon was a decent fellow, even though the mere thought made him want to spew, and he had nothing against the elder Malfoy's being friends with Rain.   
  
Then again, there was still the fact that he was a Malfoy, first son of Draco.   
  
Skye turned and looked for his best friend, whom he found perusing a piece of parchment. He made his way towards Jon and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey," he said by way of greeting.  
  
"Hi. So, I take it she didn't tell you?" Jon replied, looking up at him.  
  
Skye shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I can't figure out why she just won't talk to me about it. I even asked Jen Francis, but she said that Rain hadn't confided in her either. I don't know, Jon...I'm getting a tad worried..."  
  
"Ask your Mum, then. Or your Uncle George. She might have told them."  
  
"Nah. I just read her letter to Uncle George, and she made no mention of Malfoy whatsoever."  
  
He was unaware that he had said the name until he caught Jon glowering.  
  
"Malfoy? What does he have to do with all this?" Jon snapped.  
  
_Oops._  
  


~*~

  
  



	4. Letters, Conversations and Consequences

  
  
_Chapter 3-Letters, Conversations and Consequences_  
  
The kippers were unusually good that morning. Everything was unusually good. Even Rain was uncannily optimistic that morning, even though there was no due reason for it.   
  
"Ah, good! The mail's here."  
  
Owls of every size and kind came swooping into the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters to their owners. Rain wasn't surprised when her owl Spartan landed beside her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hello, Spar. Brought my mail from Dad, have you?"  
  
The dark owl gave a hoot. Rain got the letter from his leg and fed Spar some bacon. While she read her letter, she absently stroked her owl.   
  
"_To: Airen Weasley, Gryffindor Keeper, Prefect and best little daughter in all of Christendom:  
  
Darling,  
  
I am still the same-red hair, brown eyes, big Beater muscles-though quite lonely without your sunshiny presence around me constantly. Your letters are a comfort to a strikingly handsome old bloke like myself, no matter how short they are, and I thank you for prioritizing me over Snape's essay.  
  
Yes, Rain, we did play during the first ever EISQC. Your mother was the Hogwarts Keeper, and received the Best Keeper Award for that season. Speaking of Alex, are you keeping her Wishkeeper properly? I know you wear it all the time, so don't roll your eyes at the parchment like you're doing now; I just want to make sure. Alex's own mother (your grandmother, Allana) gave it to her. It's an heirloom, darling, so keep it dangling on that silver chain next to your heart.  
  
My love, do not doubt your abilities. You're like your Mum in so many ways (from your fondness of Muggle clothing and hatred of skirts to your appearance), and I believe you've been blessed with her skills as well.  
  
Like your own, this letter will be heartbreakingly short, as I'm scribbling this during a meeting with some investors in France. Fred sends his love, as well as our new batch of pranks when we get to the shop. In the meantime, take care.  
  
I love you.  
  
A big, horrendously wet kiss   
(though I know how much you hate them),  
Your Father_"  
  
Smiling a little, Rain folded her letter again and tucked it into her robes for safekeeping while Spar took off for the Owlery. Words from her Father always made her smile. It was as though she drew her so-called 'sunshiny presence' from him.   
  
"Good morning, Skye," she greeted her favorite cousin as he sat down in front of her.  
  
"Er-yeah" was all he said.  
  
A slight frown creased Rain's forehead. She knew Skye wasn't a morning person, but he rarely looked like this in the morning. The look on his face was filled with dread.  
  
"Alright, what is it you've done this time?"  
  
"Rain, I need to speak with you."  
  
"We're already talking."  
  
"Privately."  
  
Frowning fully now, Rain rose from her seat. Skye was looking from side to side, as though searching for someone. Then, he took hold of her hand and virtually towed her from the Great Hall.   
  
_What is wrong with him this morning?_  
  
"Where are we going?" she demanded, trying to skirt the Ravenclaw in her way.  
  
Skye did not reply. Instead, he kept on pulling her, out into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase, following a path they were both familiar with. Up more staircases, down several corridors until they reached the west wing on the third floor. Skye only stopped when they were in front of the painting of a bald warlock.  
  
"Nufeniel," he said softly.  
  
The painting melted before them to reveal a narrow passageway. Skye pulled her into it, once again, and they made their way to the room at the end of the walkway. They entered. There, Skye let go of her.  
  
This hidden room they had discovered two years ago. It had been used by Skye's parents-for purposes they did not care to expound on or explain. There was a plump loveseat facing the window. In reality, there was no window; it was just enchanted so the inhabitants of the room could see the outside from the west wing aspect.  
  
"Now, kindly tell me what's going on. I don't exactly relish being pulled away from my kippers for no reason at all," Rain spoke, seating herself on the loveseat.  
  
****  
  
Skye remained standing. He felt better on his feet.   
  
"Tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy."  
  
The look of surprise on Rain's face betrayed the fact that she had not been expecting this. However, she quickly replaced it with a look of thoughtfulness.  
  
"What makes you think this has anything to do with Devon? I never said anything about him."  
  
_Damn my big mouth._  
  
"I borrowed your Transfiguration book two nights ago, and there was a certain note tucked in between two pages. It was in Malfoy's handwriting."  
  
She didn't even ask him how he knew it was Malfoy's penmanship. Of course, they were Potions partners.   
  
"You read that." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Of course I did. I asked him about it, but he was rather evasive. Didn't answer my questions at all. So now I'm asking you."  
  
Rain seemed to be considering her answer carefully.   
  
"There's nothing going on between us." was all she said, though she seemed to want to add something.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
He had the distinct feeling that his cousin's sudden silent phases had something to do with Malfoy, but if she said it didn't....  
  
Wait, wait, _wait._  
  
"You're keeping something from me again," he said before she could reply.  
  
Her brown eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
"So what if I am? You don't have to know everything that goes on in my life, Skye. I thought we had this conversation last night." Her voice carried something similar to a threat.  
  
"Rain, look. Jon is going to get himself involved in all of this-whatever it is you're hiding. He's going to start being a pain in the arse...even more than he usually is," he added softly.  
  
At this, Rain stood, looking very peeved. She turned to the window, focusing all her attention to it for a few tense minutes. Then, she spoke in a very controlled voice, "And why would he? He has no right to be so protective of me."  
  
"I sort of let it slip to him last night--I wasn't thinking and I didn't realize he was listening so attentively to me..."   
  


~*~

  
  
Jonathan Wycheck was, by far, the sweetest boy she had even known. He was a thoughtful sort of boy, the kind never to forget a birthday or anniversary or any significant date. He'd bring a girl flowers for no reason at all, take them dancing when he thought they'd been standing still too long, and serenade them in the moonlight. Rain thought this was the type of boy that she wanted.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Jen Francis, Emily Porte and Esther Doria, the three girls who shared a dormitory with her, exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"So...let me get this straight. You don't have a crush on Jonathan Wycheck anymore." said Jen slowly, as if trying to believe it herself.   
  
"Yes, Jen. Now, please stop asking me about it."  
  
Rain picked a book from her bedside cabinet and walked out of her dormitory with a wave at her friends.   
  
_I suppose this is why I always liked playing with boys better than with girls._  
  
She descended to the common room, trying to look for a space free of other students. She found none however, and proceeded to the portrait hole. She needed time alone to think about certain events that both confused and irritated her.   
  
Rain proceeded to the room where Skye had dragged her that morning-the one in the west wing of the third floor. Once alone, she glanced at the book in her hand. _La Histoire Magique le Element. _It was the book that she had most read since she discovered her powers in her First Year. She found it in her father's library.  
  
"Here to practice?"  
  
"I came here for some quiet time, thank you."  
  
She hoped that he would go, yet Jon didn't move from his seat. Instead, he looked up at her.  
  
"Can I watch you, then?"  
  
As much as she hated it when people watched her when she was practicing, Rain could find no suitable argument to make him leave. Looking down resignedly, she proceeded to leaf through her book to look for the page she had marked. Upon finding it, Rain cleared her throat and began to sing.   
  
Moments later, a small flame appeared in front of her. She stopped singing, fighting to make the flame grow.   
  
"Rain?"  
  
Her weak flame disappeared when Jon's voice broke her concentration.  
  
_Bugger off, Wycheck._  
  
"Yes, Jon?" she replied, trying to bite back the irritation in her.  
  
"What, exactly, does Devon Malfoy mean to you?"  
  
She raised her left brow.   
  
"Oh. So that's what this is about. Devon. Tell me, Jon, what does it matter to you?"  
  
Jon appeared nonplussed. It looked as though he had been expecting this sort of answer from her.   
  
"It matters a lot to me, Rain. You know that."  
  
"No, Jon, I don't know that. You really want to know what's going on between Devon and I? I'll tell you-we're friends. Very good friends."  
  
"You're more than friends," he said softly. It sounded like an accusation.  
  
"So what if we are?" Rain challenged.  
  
She was tired of everybody treating her like she didn't know what she was doing. She was tired of being coddled and protected. Rain was tired of being 'little Ms. Weasley' who had her family taking care of her all the time.  
  
"Rain...I love you. Do you hear me? I care about you-and I don't want you to throw yourself at Malfoy's feet because-because I want you for myself. I know I sound like a completely selfish prat, but I don't know what else to do..." Jon said, his words coming out in a rush. After saying this, he looked down, as though ashamed.  
  
If the situation had been different, this short speech would have melted Rain's heart. She would have thrown her arms around Jon, kissed him probably, and reassured him. However, she was nowhere near that situation now.  
  
"A completely selfish prat? Right you are, Wycheck. You're being nothing but a completely selfish prat. You've no right to make these demands, Jon. You have absolutely no right."  
  
"I LOVE YOU! Isn't that a right in itself?"   
  
He was standing now, his eyes blazing with a fire she had never seen before. But Rain wasn't about to back down.  
  
"No, it's not. I've had a huge crush on you since I was in Second Year, Jon, and you never, ever noticed. To you I was just Skye's younger cousin-that little girl who kept on pestering him and bossing him around. For four years I've tried to get your attention; to get you to see me as something more than just a tag-along. You never did." Rain spoke in a voice laced with bitterness.  
  
"You...you never said anything..." he attempted to protest. But Rain cut him off.  
  
"How was I supposed to say anything when you weren't listening? And now that there's another boy in my life, you suddenly come up and tell me you love me. Well, I'm sorry, but you've had your chance. You didn't think I was going to wait around forever, did you?"  
  
With that, she left, clutching her book, not noticing the fire in the grate turning green.  
  
****  
  
The corridors were empty-as they should be at this time of night. Devon was just finishing his patrol duty when a he caught the sound of footsteps ahead of him. He saw a flash of red hair and the gleam of a silver Prefect badge.  
  
"Rain!" he called, then stopped and jumped to the side to avoid the fireball that hurtled towards his head.  
  
_Well, that was new. I've had numerous things thrown at me, but no fireballs before._  
  
Scrambling to his feet, Devon ran after the Gryffindor. He caught her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"What are you sending fireballs at innocent people for?" he said softly.  
  
Rain struggled in his grasp for a moment, but stopped at the sound of his voice and looked up into his face, alarmed.  
  
"I-what? I sent a fireball at you?"  
  
"Yes. What did I do this time?"  
  
Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her gaze to the floor. She covered her face with one hand, looking defeated. Devon stood there awkwardly, wondering what he was supposed to do.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.  
  
"No matter. How did you do that, though? I didn't see a wand in your hand."  
  
"It's...I can't tell you. I'm sorry." she added quickly.  
  
He frowned a bit, but nodded. There were secrets she was unwilling to share with him, as there were things he couldn't tell her. Devon lifted her chin with his hand, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Go back to your dormitory now. You look like you need rest."  
  
But Rain had an odd look on her face. She looked at him as though she hadn't heard what he said. Then, she kissed him.  
  
Devon was caught by surprise. For a moment, he froze, still shocked. Then, he melted into the kiss, slipping his arms about her waist to pull her closer. Her arms suddenly appeared, encircling his neck.   
  
_Hmm, she's actually getting better at this._  
  
Suddenly, as though snapping out of a trance, he broke the kiss.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Taking a breath to steel his resolve, Devon turned and started to walk away-but a voice made him turn.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Don't leave me like this again. Don't leave me hanging like this. You do it all the time-when you smile at me or glance at me, you leave me hanging like an unfinished story does. Don't do it again," said Rain, avoiding his eyes and looking at the flagstones.  
  
His heart was now beating painfully. He swallowed, searching for a response to give her. It wouldn't do for him to pour his heart out now, but the option of just leaving her without a word and shelving his emotions did not look appealing either.  
  
"Then give me a legitimate reason to stay," he said softly before resuming his pace, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway with her head bent.  
  


~*~

  
  
She looked up in time to see a very familiar owl soar into the room.   
  
_I wonder what Spartan's doing here at this time of night. Oh, no. Skye got another detention..._  
  
Rising from her seat, Calla Weasley retrieved the letter from the owl's leg, just as Fred entered the penthouse via the front door.  
  
"Calla? You home, love?"  
  
"In the parlour, Fred."  
  
Her husband entered the parlour and kissed her briefly. He was going to sweep her into an embrace when Calla put both her hands up in front of her defensively.  
  
"I take it you came home directly from practice. Off to the showers with you."  
  
"But Cal-"  
  
"I love you, darling, but even I can't bear you when..." she trailed off, smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll bathe. Just-"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
_Ah, I knew there was a condition to it. Honestly._  
  
"Just tell me you love me again and I'll leave you in peace."  
  
Calla smiled again. Without actually touching her husband, she gave him a full kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, dear. Now, take a bath."  
  
Fred signed resignedly and tired unsuccessfully to hug his wife again before giving up and going into the bathroom. Shaking her head, Calla turned her attention back to the piece of parchment in her hand. She sat down and read it.  
  
"_Dear Aunt Calla,  
  
Before anything else, I'd like to ask you not to read this in the presence of your beloved husband. The last time he read one of my letters to you, he told Grandmum about my crush on Jonathan Wycheck. To make matters worse, she teased me about him in front of the whole family (and I do mean the **whole** family). You don't know of this because you had a game that night.  
  
Now that that is out of the way, how are you doing? Word has it that you brought Transylvania down during your last match. Going to the semi-finals, are you?   
  
I'll stop beating around the bush now. I wrote to you because I want to know about relationships of people who aren't of the same age. After all, you're two years younger than Uncle Fred. How do those things work? I know I sound terribly naive, but I'm curious to know about what goes on behind all the snogging, hand holding and lovemaking. There's no guarantee that an older boy will be mature enough to handle this type of relationship (Skye is living proof of that), as is the same for a younger girl. Tell me the advantages and disadvantages of such a relationship.  
  
Aunt Cal, I'm confused. How do you know what's going on in a Malfoy's mind? You are, once again, the only logical person to be asked a question like this. I don't know how to interpret a certain blond boy's actions towards me. He smiles as he passes me by, and he's kissed me. Each time he catches my eye, I feel like I'm melting into a puddle. But after the moment has passed, he goes on and behaves as though he didn't do anything. It's even more confusing that my crush on Jon was, and you know how I hate being confused about anything (And to that, your son says I have too much of Aunt Hermione in me).  
  
Don't worry about Skye; he's not using his powers unnecessarily-and neither am I, in case you wanted to know. I have one more question, though, regarding these powers. Why does Dad have the same powers that I do? I know Mum inherited them from her own mother, but Dad never explained to me how he got his own powers.  
  
I'm cutting this letter short, as Skye is trying to peek over my shoulder. All my love to Uncle Fred, and I do hope they got those French investors he and Dad were meeting last night.  
  
Rain_"  
  
Calla sighed. She had been expecting this all summer, of course, after Rain had confessed having taken a fancy to Devon Malfoy. It still seemed too soon, though.   
  
Even though quite a number of years and passed since, she couldn't remember her boyfriend before Fred without a pang. It cost her to reminisce about such things, and even though she couldn't imagine life without Fred Weasley by her side, she couldn't help but think about how different things might have been if only...  
  
"Stop it. You can't turn time back."  
  
She wasn't quite sure she would have turned time back if she had the chance anymore. Fred was the only wizard that could make her happy, although they probably could have made it if they had tried-  
  
_But that's just it. He didn't try, did he? He gave me up, and that's the end of our little love story._  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she went to her desk and retrieved a quill and some parchment.  
  


~*~

  
  
"It's one in the morning. What are you doing down here, Rain?"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Celestia."  
  
She was surprised to find Celestia Faber down in the common room. Rain hadn't been able to sleep, and she had gone down to read.   
  
"I couldn't sleep," offered the older girl.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Celestia was in Skye's year-a year older than Rain. The two were friendly towards one another, once having accidentally exchanged their History of Magic essays when Peeves had entered the library.  
  
"Cel?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Rain sat down on the rug in front of the fire beside Celestia.   
  
"Can I talk to you about-girl stuff?"  
  
"Girl stuff, Rain? Of course."  
  
She sighed, placing her chin on her knees.   
  
"I don't know why, but I feel like I can't talk to my other friends about stuff like this. They gush and giggle and gossip about it, and that really isn't what I need. Don't even ask me about my cousins-they'll know about it soon enough. News spreads fast in the Weasley clan, you know."  
  
Cel nodded, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue. Rain took a breath, then spoke again.  
  
"What would you make of a boy who catches your eye and smiles at you?"  
  
"Well...I would think that this boy is being quite friendly with me. But if he's going completely out of his way to do this, then-hold on. There's a boy who has the nerve to catch your eye and smile at you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Cel laughed a bit, but Rain noticed the slight blush that had come into her cheeks.  
  
"Skye, you know. He sort of breathes down other boys' necks when they talk about you. I don't think he even cuts Jon Wycheck some slack when it comes to talking about you."  
  
Rain frowned slightly.  
  
"Talk about me? Boys talk about me? Anyway, back to the subject. Yes, he goes completely out of his way to do those things. And...he's kissed me."  
  
"Then I think he likes you. The question is, do you like him as well?"  
  
A small laugh escaped Rain's lips. Devon Malfoy was, after Skye, the most sought-after boy in Hogwarts. The fact that he was a Malfoy was often overlooked when his good looks were the topic of the conversation.  
  
"I believe I do, actually. But it's all rather confusing. I don't think I can last in this sort of uncertainty for long."  
  
"It's always confusing at the start-or so my friends tell me. Has he done anything about it? Oh, and by the way, who's the lucky bloke who doesn't seem to have your cousin breaking his arm?"  
  
"Devon Malfoy."  
  
The older girl's eyes widened.  
  
"You're pulling my leg" Celestia half-whispered.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not. And he hasn't done anything about it, because I think he's waiting for me to take some sort of action. The trouble is, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."  
  
Celestia sighed a bit.   
  
"Well, I'm still rather surprised that Skye isn't taking any kind of violent action against Malfoy...though he is cute and all...what made you say that he's waiting for you to do something?"  
  
"Oh, just something he said to me. He told me to give him a legitimate reason to stay."  
  
"Awfully cryptic, that. It could have other meanings."  
  
"I know."  
  
_Now all I have to do is figure out exactly what it means._  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye cracked his eyes open, but didn't get out of bed just yet. He wasn't keen on facing Jon, who hadn't said two words to him last night. Jon had wandered into their dormitory late last night, glowering and brooding about something, and looking altogether downtrodden.  
  
_It's Rain's sixteenth birthday today. Right._  
  
He parted his hangings slightly, trying to see if anyone was awake yet. It was still relatively early to get up on a beautiful Friday morning like this one, so Skye felt that he was safe from an encounter with his best friend.   
  
Going to his bedside cabinet, Skye pulled out a package from inside. It was big and rather heavy, and he needed to get it into Rain's dormitory before she woke-which wouldn't be easy. Rain was usually an early riser; she did her advanced reading and heavy studying in the morning where everything was sure to be quiet.   
  
_Ack, this is heavy. Oh, hell. Am I a wizard or not?_  
  
After making sure everybody in his dormitory was still asleep, Skye pointed a finger at Rain's gift. It floated out of the cabinet and stopped in front of him, still suspended in midair. This way, he was able to bring his cousin's gift to her dormitory without straining himself (though he constantly had to stop and check if anybody was awake).   
  
****  
  
A noise from the staircase made Rain turn her head with a start.   
  
She checked her watch. It was half past five. Nobody aside from her was supposed be awake at this hour. Cocking her head to the die, she listened for any more noises.   
  
_Must be Emily's cat again._  
  
Rain heard the door to her dormitory open and parted her hangings. No cat would be able to open a door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed at the person she found standing in the doorway.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"Come here, quickly, before anybody sees you."  
  
The girls' dormitories were naturally off-limits to all those who weren't female. Skye was no exception to this, even though some girls would be rather put-out about that little fact.  
  
Skye sat on his cousin's bed and she pulled her hangings shut. She turned to him, a brow raised.  
  
"What, praytell, are you doing here at this time in the morning?"  
  
"Giving you your birthday gift," he replied, "You didn't forget it was your birthday, did you?"  
  
Rain pursed her lips. She had, in fact, forgotten that it was her birthday. It had completely slipped her mind. Skye, however, had obviously remembered, for her pushed a rather large parcel towards her.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Evidently, her distrust showed on her face because Skye laughed softly.  
  
"Fine. If you don't trust me, I'll open it for you."  
  
And, true to his word, Skye quietly undid the wrappings of the parcel he had brought. Then, he looked at Rain expectantly.  
  
"A Pensieve. Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
Skye shook his head, making Rain frown.  
  
"Er-so it's not a Pensieve? What is it, then? A soup bowl?"  
  
"It's a Pensieve. But it's not for your thoughts."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Why else would Skye give her a Pensieve for her birthday if not to unload her thoughts in? It didn't look like anything she'd seen her Dad and Uncle Fred make...  
  
"I know what you want more than anything else in the world, but it's something nobody can give you. It's torn me apart when we were small to see you cry during your birthday, and it probably still will if you cry tonight. So, I decided to give this to you."  
  
Using his wand, Skye swirled the contents of the Penseive around.   
  
"Care to join me?" he asked Rain. Not waiting for her response, Skye let himself fall into the memory.  
  
_It's not like I have a choice._  
  
Rain followed his example, and found herself crashing into Skye.  
  
"Ow! Geroff!"  
  
She stood, rubbing her backside.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't plow into you on purpose, you know."  
  
"For someone so small, you sure are heavy, Rain-"  
  
Rain slapped her cousin on the arm sharply, making him shut up and grin. She was always very touchy about her height, which she had inherited from her mother.  
  
"Anyway, Skye, why are we in the common room?"  
  
"Just watch," Skye said simply, as the portrait hole opened and two figures emerged from it.  
  
A seventeen-year-old George Weasley ran into the Gryffindor common room and ducked behind an armchair. A girl with rich brown hair followed him quickly. Both seemed to be struggling not to laugh.  
  
"The look on Trelawney's face! I can't believe you did that, Alex," said the boy.  
  
The brunette looked at her red-haired companion, smiling in a very mischievous way.  
  
"What, you thought I was all bookish and boring? You still have a lot of things to learn about me, George Weasley."  
  
Rain felt her jaw drop. She turned to Skye, who was smiling at her, running a hand through his dark red hair.  
  
"Those are-my parents? Skye, whose memories are these?" she demanded.  
  
"Uncle George gave some. Then, of course, there's Mum, and Dad, Uncle Harry, Dumbledore...the list goes on, actually," Skye said, holding up his fingers as though ticking off a list. "I researched and found a way to collect different people's memories in one Pensieve, and I asked some of your Mum's friends to contribute their best memories of her."  
  
"You mean, these are memories of my Mother. You collected them. All for me."  
  
Skye turned red and looked down, but nodded. Lower lip trembling, Rain hugged her cousin tightly. He held her for a moment, rubbing her back.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to choke out when she had let go of him.  
  
But Skye just smiled again.   
  
"C'mon. You can thoroughly explore these memories later. I'm hungry."  
  
_Well, he may be the sweetest cousin on the planet, but he still thinks with his stomach._  
  


~*~

  
  
"Well, somebody seems to be getting a lot of attention on her birthday," remarked Jennifer Francis.  
  
Pontiard turned his head slightly to avoid being seen by the four Gryffindor girls, who descending the staircase, walking towards the Potions dungeon. Rain Weasley was standing with her three friends, apparently oblivious to any outside distraction.  
  
He entered the dungeon, seating himself in front of Professor Snape's desk. Sitting at the same desk during Potions was never a problem for Pontiard, as he was rather influential with the other Slytherins, and the Gryffindors generally hated being anywhere near the Potions Master.  
  
"Enough nattering. The potion we shall be working on today requires full concentration, and the simplest mistake could lead to catastrophe," sneered Snape upon entry into the classroom.  
  
Forcing himself to concentrate on his work until his opportunity came, Pontiard took out his ingredients and opened his book to the specific page he had been reading last night. After all, he wasn't at the top of Potions just because the teacher favored him.  
  
"So, where were you last night? You weren't back in the dormitory until midnight," he heard someone whisper behind him.  
  
"Just out. Jen, stop whispering," came another very familiar whisper.  
  
"Would you want me to shout, Rain?"  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said, walking over to the desk behind Pontiard, and startling the two Gryffindors.  
  
He turned his gaze to his classmates and tried very hard not to smile. Snape had walked away now, and the two were making faces at his back.  
  
_Childish, but cute. _  
  
The class dragged on, and Pontiard was growing impatient. So far, Rain hadn't left her seat.   
  
"After your potions have simmered, get a sample in a vial and bring it here to test it," said Snape.  
  
Pontiard allowed himself a small grin. This was his chance...yet it had to be timed perfectly so as not to give himself away...  
  
As was usual, Rain was first to finish her potion. She stood, carrying a vial of the yellow liquid in her hand. He looked behind again, waiting for a chance to - there. Her seatmates were busy with their own work. Slipping a hand into his rucksack, Pontiard withdrew a slender package wrapped in velvet and levitated it onto Rain's empty chair.  
  
****  
  
Rain was trying not to look smug. Her potion was faultless. She walked back towards her seat-and stopped short.  
  
"Hullo, what's this?"  
  
Jen turned her head to look.   
  
"Oh, Rain, who gave you this?," Jen whispered.  
  
Moving the slim parcel so she could sit, Rain lifted a corner of the velvet wrapping and smothered a gasp. A crystalline rose lay there, sparkling where it caught the light of fire under her cauldron.   
  
"Oh, my...this is beautiful. Jen, who left this here?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Rain. I just saw it there when you spoke."  
  
She looked around her, taking in the scene. All her classmates were busy with their own work-except for one. Pontiard Malfoy had cut his eyes towards her for a split second. Rain opened her mouth to speak when the bell rang, signalling the end of Potions.  
  
"C'mon, Rain. You have Quidditch practice, don't you?"  
  
"Er-yeah. Let's go."  
  
Throwing her remaining Potions things into her cauldron, Rain left the classroom, holding the rose in her hand.  
  
"**BOO!**"   
  
The sound of crystal shattering was heard all over the corridor.   
  
Rain looked up, eyes narrowed to slits. Skye stood in front of her, looking sheepish.  
  
"Um, did I just make you drop that?"  
  


~*~

  
  
Moonlight flooded the Charms corridor. Footsteps echoed off the stone walls, betraying the approach of the Gryffindor Prefect. Devon remained in his position, looking outside the window, not moving.  
  
"You wanted to meet me?" came the soft voice of the newcomer.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm here. What is it?"  
  
At this, he turned to look at her.  
  
"I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."  
  
Rain looked down, blushing slightly.   
  
"Thank you," she said, "Well, if that's all...good night."  
  
And to Devon's horror, she began to walk away.  
  
"Rain, hold on. Stay."  
  
She stopped and looked back, raising her eyebrows inquiringly.  
  
"Don't go just yet."  
  
Stooping, Devon got a box that he had hidden in the shadows. He handed it to Rain, who looked surprised.  
  
"Devon, you didn't have to-"  
  
"You didn't think I wouldn't get you anything, did you?" Devon said, smiling at her reaction when she opened the box.  
  
"Devon...this is...this is beautiful," said Rain, looking up at him.  
  
A red cloak cascaded out of the box, flowing smoothly like a river. He gently got it from Rain's hands and put it around her, adjusting the fastenings so it fit snugly about her shoulders.  
  
_Of course it's beautiful. You're wearing it._  
  
"I had that made especially for you. I figured that it was the least I could do," he offered.  
  
"Least you could do for what? You owe me nothing," she replied, moving towards him, stopping only when they were a few inches apart.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What, then?" Rain said, now looking slightly amused.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Devon stroked Rain's cheek. He wanted to say it-yet he couldn't. Instead, he changed the topic.  
  
"Has anybody told you that you look sinfully beautiful up close?" he half whispered.  
  
Rain blushed again, but did not look away this time. Instead, she moved even closer.  
  
"No, nobody's ever told me that," she replied softly, "You're the first one."  
  
Giving in to the strong temptation to kiss her, Devon closed the gap between them, gathering Rain in his arms. He parted his lips, drinking in the taste that was intoxicatingly Airen Weasley. Finally, he pulled away, stroking her long red hair.  
  
"Rain?" he whispered.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"How would you react if I started calling you my girlfriend? How would you feel?"  
  
Rain looked down briefly, as though thinking. When she looked at him again, she said, "Why do you want to know? Is there a specific reason?"  
  
"Yes, there is, but I'd like to know your answer before I tell you."  
  
"Well...I don't know how I'd feel. It all depends on one factor."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"If you asked me to be your girlfriend."  
  


~*~

  
  
The chapter has now ended. 


	5. Answering Questions

  
  
_Chapter 4-Answering Questions_  
  
"If you asked me to be your girlfriend."  
  
Rain searched anxiously for a reply. She was taken aback by her own words, surprised that she had had the gall to actually say that out loud. But Devon didn't bat an eyelash. He looked like he was expecting this-or at least some sort of response similar to it.  
  
"Well, I really wanted it to be more romantic than the conventional argument, but yes, I suppose I am asking you to be my girlfriend," he said in a casual tone.  
  
At this, Rain caught her breath. Was he serious? Was he really asking her to-but Devon seemed to note the confusion going on inside her brain, for he said rather quickly, "You don't have to dive me your answer now. I just thought I'd let you know that I want to start a deeper type of relationship with you."  
  
_Is he nervous? But Devon's never nervous..._  
  
"Two days," she whispered. "I'll give you my answer on Sunday afternoon."  
  
"I know I'm known for my impatience, but you don't have to-"  
  
"This isn't just about you, Devon. Don't you think I want this as well? Damnit, you've been haunting my thoughts ever since last term! Just-just give me time to sort out my thoughts," she ended, looking down.  
  
Slowly, Devon nodded. Then, he kissed her again-softly this time.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
And with that, he walked away.  
  
Rain watched as he disappeared, as though melting into the shadows of the corridor. She pulled off the cloak he had given her, touching her cheek to the soft fabric. She realized suddenly that she had neglected to ask him a very important question: Why?  
  
He was every inch a Malfoy. Being the first heir of Draco Malfoy gave him undoubted wealth, popularity among his housemates, and even good looks. Devon was a Prefect, and captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team. He grew up being taught to hate the Weasley name, as it was almost second nature to her to be aloof and try to ignore any Malfoy that would cross her path.  
  
What he was asking of her defied all of those unspoken rules of war that the generations before them had set, and she had to think thoroughly about it.  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye Weasley sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the portrait hole entrance. Ever since that afternoon, Rain had been very peeved at him. After all, she had a good reason to be this time.  
  
He had headed to the dungeons directly after his Transfiguration class, as the Gryffindor team had a scheduled practice. Skye usually fetched Rain during days like these, preferring to exchange news with her on the way to the pitch. Rain was used to this particular display of brotherly protectiveness-or so he had thought. The moment Skye had yelled "BOO!" the hallways were filled with another sound-the sound of something breaking.  
  
According to her other classmates, Rain had received some sort of gift during Potions. It was obviously very breakable and fragile, as well as treasured by his cousin (in the short span of time that it had been solid, of course). He had suggested that she use Reparo on it, but she just glared at him and snapped that as a Prefect, it was her duty to follow the rules and set an example-and that meant no magic in the corridors.  
  
_Well, at least she liked my present._  
  
Skye smiled at the thought-then frowned again.  
  
_She'll probably pitch it at my head the moment she sees me._  
  
She wasn't back yet. Rain had left Gryffindor Tower at eleven o' clock, claiming that she needed to do something important, and hadn't returned. It was nearing midnight now. Not that Skye was overly worried-Rain could get around Hogwarts very well in the dark-but he'd have an easier time getting to sleep knowing that she was safe in her bed as well.  
  
The portrait hole opened, and Rain stepped in, carrying something dark red in her arms. Skye stood and strode towards her.  
  
"Where've you been then, eh? It's midnight. You've been gone a whole hour."  
  
Rain didn't seem to hear him.   
  
"Oi, Earth to Airen," he said, waving a hand in front of her face.   
  
"Skye, sit down, and stop waving your hand in front of my nose like a bloody dolt. I need to talk to you."  
  
_Wow, she isn't mad at me anymore-is she?_  
  
Skye sat on a chair near the fire. Rain sat on its arm, a contemplative and removed look in her eye, as though she was doing some very deep thinking. He waited for her to speak-which she did, after a long pause.  
  
"I'm still mad at you. Take note of that. However, I have bigger things on my mind. Tell me what your opinion of Devon Malfoy is," she said, voice soft, yet still bossy.  
  
He raised a brow.  
  
"Malfoy? Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Grant my request and I'll answer your inquiry."  
  
The older Weasley frowned thoughtfully, putting his chin on Rain's lap.  
  
"Let's see, then. Malfoy is...generally arrogant and unbearable. He can be very nasty and impatient. He's a condescending, asking-to-be-hit-in-the-gob sort of smarmy git that will very well take advantage of any situation that he's in, milking it for all it's worth in any way that favors him. Oh, and did I mention that he's bloody rich and spoiled? Rather conceited too..."  
  
He knew that he was asking to be hit, but he was only giving her an honest answer. Rain had held Devon in high esteem-even before he'd saved her life.   
  
"Yet you said he was okay," was the only thing she said in reply.  
  
"Well I didn't exactly say he wasn't, did I? I just told you the qualities he tends to show whenever he's having a particularly good time torturing other people. Aside from all that, he can be okay, I suppose. He's decent to you, at least."  
  
"Why wouldn't he be 'decent' to me?"  
  
"Rain, you're a Gryffindor, and a Weasley to boot. Isn't that reason enough?"  
  
"No, it's not. What about Aunt Calla and Uncle Fred, eh?"  
  
"Mum wasn't a bloody Malfoy, Airen."  
  
Skye looked up to catch the expression on his favorite cousin's face. It was unreadable, and altogether a tinge creepy.  
  
"Alright, why are you asking me all this, then? I told you my opinion of Malfoy, now you tell me why you want to know."  
  
Rain tilted her head to the side, evidently contemplating her answer to this. Then, she handed him the bundle of cloth in her arms.  
  
"He gave this to me tonight."  
  
Skye took it from her, unfolding it.  
  
"This thing is looks expensive, Rain. Why did he say he gave it?"  
  
At this, Rain smacked him on the arm with a resounding, stinging slap.  
  
"It's my bloody birthday, you huge idiot!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
He held it up, taking in the intricate details of the cloak. It had elaborate black fastenings, and delicate-looking embroidery near the shoulders. Skye shook his head.  
  
"What did you do to Malfoy, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since last year, Rain, you've been very friendly with Malfoy. I know he saved your life, and I'm grateful for that too, but-"  
  
"Skye, what do you care? Really. Why do you persist on nosing into my private affairs? What is it to you if I'm being chummy with a Malfoy?" she spoke in the same detached voice.  
  
"The simple reason is because he's a sodding Malfoy!"  
  
"You don't understand," she said, standing and taking her cloak from him.  
  
"What don't I understand? Oi, come back here, will you? Rain!"  
  
But Rain was already mounting the stairs to her dormitory with a very thoughtful sort of frown on her face. She hadn't raised her voice at him - which was very peculiar. They often argued in extremely loud voices that usually shook the dust from the ceilings.   
  
_There's something happening here, and I'm not sure I like it._  
  


~*~

  
  
"George! Owl!" yelled Fred from Gred and Forge's interior offices.   
  
George turned to his customer, a middle-aged lady who he'd been trying to convince that their pranks did not have any fatal side-effects.  
  
"Believe me, your son will love this. The counter's over there," he said with a charming smile.  
  
The woman in front of him smiled back, and collected the item she was to purchase, heading towards the counter. George let out a breath of relief.   
  
_I thought she'd never buy it._  
  
He went to the back rooms, entering the office he and Fred shared. His twin was at the desk, frowning over a piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you working on?" he asked.  
  
"Just poring over the list of ingredients Calla gave me. That woman is invaluable to our work, you know."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Calla was a Potions expert, and also had very extensive knowledge on certain herbs and plants. Over the years, she had given the twins several cheap alternatives for more expensive ingredients they needed for their pranks.  
  
"Where's the owl then?"  
  
Fred pointed to the perch near the window, where a small grey owl stood, blinking at them.  
  
"Hullo there, boy. Delivering a letter for me, eh?"  
  
The owl gave a hoot to answer. George untied the letter from his leg, and sat down to read it.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Fred.  
  
"My daughter. Who else?"  
  
"_Dad-  
  
Somebody asked me to be his girlfriend. What should I do? I know you're always rolling your eyes at the mention of me going out with somebody and you're oddly happy about it, but I don't know if you'll still be happy when you've found out who it is.  
  
Tell me your answer as soon as possible.  
  
-Rain_"  
  
Thoughtfully, George reached for a quill and a fresh piece of parchment.  
  
"Short note?"  
  
"Shorter than usual, yes. I believe my daughter wants to pursue something aside from her academic interests."  
  
"Meaning-she's getting a boyfriend or something?" muttered Fred distractedly.  
  
"You know what? I think so."  
  
At this, Fred finally looked up from the ingredients list. He was frowning.  
  
"And you're okay with all of this? I thought you were rather protective of your only heir, George."  
  
"Oh, I am. Just not in the conventional way. She's grown up, you know, or rather, she's trying to."  
  
"You do know who she's rumored to be seeing, don't you? Skye said something about Malfoy's son, George."  
  
"MALFOY'S _SON?!_"  
  
George narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. Then, he dipped his quill into a bottle of ink and began writing.  
  


~*~

  
  
Rain sighed. She couldn't study-not now. Her mind was to preoccupied to open any text. Two pieces of parchment lay on her lap, both crumpled as though they'd been read and re-read a lot of times. One of them was from her father. It read:  
  
"_Love-  
  
My sources tell me that this boy you're talking about is the son of the git your Aunt Hermione smacked years ago for calling Hagrid pathetic. I expect he's the same one you sent that mysterious package to last summer?   
  
I'm not mad, though I'm not overly joyous at the fact that you want to see someone, but I trust you. If you think this bloke is alright, then...I guess I'll just have to trust you on that one. I've known you to be a pretty good judge of character, my darling. All I want is your word that he isn't anything like his father-for reasons I'm sure you already know. If you're happy, Rain, I won't say anything against it.  
  
Love,  
-Dad_"  
  
It was his reply to the note she had sent him this morning. The other piece of parchment was slightly older-it was her Aunt Calla's letter, written a few days ago.  
  
"_Dear Rain,  
  
You've so many questions that I don't know where to start. The most pressing matter seems to be your inquiry about the Malfoy mind. Well, it's not easy. Malfoys, as you probably know, have perfected the technique of shelving untimely emotions and art of looking impassive. They also tend to be rather...mysterious in dealing with other people, especially ones they hold in high esteem.  
  
Devon Malfoy's kissed you, eh? Congratulations. I think it would be safe to assume that he likes you, given all those smiles and glances you say he's been giving you. A word of warning though, don't expect too much from him just yet. Would it be correct of me to say that you're asking about romantic relationships because of him?  
  
Before she married George (I'm referring to the Hogwarts days), your Mum and I talked extensively about our similar powers. The powers you've got are rather limited compared to Skye's, and Alex though that there was a reason for this. She did some research on it, I believe, but never got to tell me anything she may have found out. However, about your Dad...both Alex and George know his powers to be a sort of derivative of his wife's. It seemed that they shared her inherent powers. Alex once said to me, 'Maybe it's because he was destined for me and the other way around?' Of course, she was joking then.  
  
Be flattered that Skye considers you to be like Hermione. Write again soon, and tell my son that I just received an owl regarding the detention he received for some prank he pulled AFTER THE WELCOMING FEAST. Did you have anything to do with that?  
  
Aunt Calla_"  
  
She sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit. Both her father and aunt had had underlying messages in their letters, and she knew that they were rather touchy about the possibility of her having a relationship with Devon.  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Yes, Esther? I'm in here."  
  
"Skye asked me to come up and fetch you. He says he needs to speak with you."  
  
Sighing again, Rain rose from her bed. Esther was at the door of the dormitory, waiting.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Down in the common room."  
  
"I'll go see him then. Thanks, Esther."  
  
She walked down the stairs to the common room, searching for the dark red hair identical to hers. She spotted Skye near the portrait hole, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall in the casual manner he always had.   
  
_I wonder what it is this time._  
  
"What is it?" she asked once she had gotten within speaking distance.  
  
"Would you want to practice tonight? I know I need to, and you look like you need a break from whatever it is you're thinking about." he offered, cocking his head to the right and looking expectant.  
  
Rain nodded. Skye smiled at her and exited the common room with her following. They went to the room on the third floor again, not meeting anybody in the hallways as they passed. Once they were safely inside, they both sat down.  
  
"Will I start or will you?" he asked at once.  
  
"I will," said Rain. "But you'll have to help. I can't manage to make my flames grow."  
  
He nodded, and she began. Softly, Rain sang a lullaby her Dad had taught her, envisioning a flame in her mind's eye. It appeared in her hand, but she continued singing, trying to force it to grow by sheer strength of will. Skye was staring hard at the little flame as well. Slowly, the flame flickered and danced...then grew into a small fireball.   
  
"Stop singing now, Rain," said Skye.  
  
Obediently, Rain closed her mouth-and the fireball disappeared. Rain leaned back on the loveseat, breathing as heavily as though she had run a mile.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Skye." she said weakly.  
  
"I didn't do anything except stare, Rain. My turn," he added to stop her from speaking.  
  
Unlike her, Skye did not need to sing in order to activate his power. It was easier on him to produce fireballs, create strong gusts of wind, shower somebody with water that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. In order to do all of these, Rain needed to be producing a musical sound. She also could not levitate and banish things as he did without a wand, confining her abilities to control over the four elements alone.  
  
Looking at the small fireplace, Skye lit the logs laying there. Then he turned his gaze to Rain, lifting her up four feet without touching her.   
  
"Put me down Skye," she protested.  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"Spot on. Now put me down, please."  
  
"I thought you liked flying," Skye said teasingly.  
  
"With a broom underneath me!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on."  
  
Laughing, he gently set her back onto the couch. Rain immediately slapped him hard on the leg.  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me again, you idiot."  
  
Skye grinned again...then suddenly sombered. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. When he looked back at her, his grey eyes had a serious expression that was rarely seen there.  
  
"You've been so detached with everything lately. Ever since last night, you've been moving as though automatically. It's like you're not really there, Rain. No, I'm to going to ask you to tell me why anymore, because I know you're not going to tell me. I just want you to know that you can always come to me you need anybody to talk to or cry on..." he trailed off, tearing his gaze from hers again.  
  
Rain sighed.   
  
"I know, Skye, and I'm grateful. Thanks," she said, leaning on his shoulder wearily. "I'm tired. I don't usually get tired after using my powers..."  
  
"It's the first time you were able to produce a fireball on your own, so-"  
  
"No, it's not, actually. But the first time was sort of an accident."  
  
Her cousin leaned back, throwing an arm around her and putting his chin on her the top of her head. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, not speaking.   
  
"So, you want to practice more?"  
  
"Er-you go ahead. I'll just watch and criticize you, if that's alright."  
  
She didn't need to see Skye's face to know that he had rolled his eyes. He stood and stretched a bit. Then, his grin came back.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we try and see if I can levitate that whole couch?" he asked with a very mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Before Rain could speak, he had the loveseat up in the air, hovering two feet above his head.  
  
"I hate you, Skye Weasley. Let me just state that fact," came Rain's snarl from above.  
  
"I've known that for a very long time, Rain, so it actually isn't much use telling me that. Don't worry, I hate you too sometimes" he replied.  
  
Rain had been strangely detached the whole day, and Skye thought he knew the reason why. Something big had happened between her and Malfoy, obviously. The fact he didn't know was if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
If he was being completely honest, Rain wasn't the only person walking around Hogwarts like the living dead. Jon was being incredibly-er-automatic with everything. He was going through his routines mechanically, as though he had been wound and set in motion like a toy.   
  
Waving the couch back onto the ground, Skye stared at the small fireplace.  
  
"Why don't you turn it blue or something?" suggested Rain.  
  
He looked at his cousin and sighed. He couldn't refuse her anything-he never could, even when they were younger.  
  
"Alright, then..."  
  


~*~

  
  
He went into a controlled dive, pulling out of it a foot from the ground.  
  
Flying was another one of his escapes. It provided him with a freedom he didn't have back on the ground. It gave him an outlet for all emotions, all his anger and frustrations. The simple joy of being in the air with the wind whipping his hair back took his breath away, for there were no restrictions when he was flying.  
  
His life was made of restrictions and rules. He had been raised inhibited by the rule of self-control, not allowing him to express any untoward or untimely feeling. It was the principle on which his existence was based.  
  
Devon sat still in midair for a moment, enjoying the view of the setting sun. All was peaceful for him in this frozen piece of time.  
  
_I'll have to go back soon. I need to answer those questions Father sent me before Pontiard does._  
  
He was hesitant to land, even though he knew it was inevitable. There was no pressure when he was up in the air; no Pontiard, no Draco Malfoy, no Severus Snape. Nobody could dictate his life when he was flying.   
  
****  
  
She watched as he slowly landed, drinking in how perfect he looked in the orange light of sunset. Of course, he always looked perfect and unruffled, no matter how stressful situations were. His disposition was always one of calm indifference, as though he had seen so much that nothing could surprise him or catch him unaware. His every movement seemed precise and calculated, like he thought and rehearsed everything he did beforehand.  
  
Rain had left Skye in the middle of their practice, saying she needed some fresh air. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She needed a little more time to herself.  
  
_What's there to think about, really? He wants to be my boyfriend, and I like the idea. What am I pondering about?_  
  
For the hundredth time, Rain shook her head. This wasn't working. She knew what she wanted to do, and nobody could very well stop her if she so chose to be his girlfriend. But no matter how much she thought about it and weighed the possible consequences, the question still stood: was she ready for a relationship like this?  
  
Even though she'd deny it vehemently if asked out loud, Rain knew that she had been under the wing of her relatives most of her life. She'd been taken care of, protected and loved by those surrounding her. She had no actual experience of taking care of herself. Even Hogwarts wasn't an escape-she had about a dozen cousins in the castle.   
  
The reason why little Ms. Weasley was being coddled was not unknown to her. Of all the Weasley family (extended family included), she was the only motherless child. She, who had never known her mother, was sympathized with and pitied by older and younger relatives alike. To them, it probably made her look like a delicate, fragile little girl that was weak because there was no woman she could call 'Mum'. What their reaction to the 'fragile little dear' agreeing to become the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy's first son was currently unimaginable.  
  
_Oh, bloody hell. This is getting me nowhere._  
  


~*~

  
  
The next day, Sunday, was going by agonizingly slowly. Rain tried to let the time pass by doing the homework she'd deliberately put off yesterday, but she seemed to finish them so quickly that it was unsatisfactory. Frowning, Rain threw her quill across the table and searched the common room for someone to talk to.  
  
On another table sat Imogen Weasley, Head Girl and Uncle Percy's eldest daughter. Beside her sat Timothy Weasley, the second son of Uncle Charlie and Seeker of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. On Imogen's other side was Adrienne Potter, her godfather's first daughter. With them was Hayley, Imogen's younger sister and Henry, Uncle Ron's son.   
  
In front of the fire were several Sixth and Seventh Years, casually chatting about something. A quick glance around the circular room told Rain that everybody was immersed in their own activities.   
  
With a sigh, Rain gathered her things, dumped them in her dormitory, and exited Gryffindor Tower in search for something to do. Skye was nowhere to found that afternoon; presumably, he was off pulling another prank.   
  
"Why the long face?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Rain turned-and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Tiny. Just bored out of my wits, I suppose."  
  
Titania Weasley, Uncle Bill's third daughter, was emerging from a classroom. Tiny was in Ravenclaw, and also in Rain's year. She was also a Prefect.   
  
"Oh. I wish I had nothing to do. As fate would have it, I'm probably busier than Imogen," said Tiny.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that," Rain replied, laughing a bit.  
  
"Well, I need to be off. I need to speak with Professor Flitwick. I'll be seeing you!"  
  
"Yeah," Rain said, watching her cousin jog off.  
  
_How I wish five o' clock were here already._  
  
She had sent Devon an owl over breakfast, telling him to meet her in the stands of the Quidditch pitch at five that afternoon. She'd watched him read the short note, hoping he would react. However, as she expected, he didn't.  
  
_What if I suddenly wake up and find out this is all a dream? Well, at least it was a nice dream..._  
  
****  
  
If for Rain, time was going slowly, for Devon it was rushing past in great dollops. One minute, he was waking up. Next thing he knew, he was sitting down to lunch. Then, he found himself checking his watch and noting that it was only an hour until five.  
  
_Damn._  
  
He was nervous. He was flat out nervous and he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Devon rolled onto his back and sat up. His bed was comfortable, but not made for blokes who were nervous about girls who were going to decide whether they were going to start a relationship together or not. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing that his hand was trembling slightly.  
  
The air in the Slytherin dormitory was humid, making Devon sweat slightly. Rising from his bed, he went to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a few articles of clothing. Then he exited the Slytherin dungeons, heading towards the Prefects' bathroom.  
  
Upon entrance, Devon checked if anybody else was around. As he'd thought, nobody was there. Only nutters who didn't have anything else to do on a pleasantly cloudy Sunday afternoon would think of bathing, humid as it was. He turned several taps on, watching as the differently coloured liquids filled the pool-sized bath.   
  
Devon stripped himself and slowly entered the warm water, feeling his body relax at the feel of the perfect temperature. He still had an hour before meeting Rain...there was still a good sixty minutes separating him from his eminent doom...  
  
Whatever Rain's answer would be, once his father found out about what he did...  
  
_Stop it. Didn't you already establish the fact that you don't care what he thinks? After all, what can he possibly do to you that he hasn't already done before? Oh, right. He hasn't disowned me yet._  
  
He'd been having this mental debate with himself since that fateful day at Hogsmeade last year. Since then, he'd been very careful that none of his fellow Slytherins ever found out about his friendship with Rain, for it would mean a great and painful punishment for him. Consorting with a Weasley, even though it was only for less than a few minutes each time they met, was like sending himself to Azkaban.  
  
_And now I'm asking her to be my girlfriend. I must be going daft..._  
  


~*~

  
  
The chapter has now ended. 


	6. Falling

  
  
_Chapter 5-Falling_  
  
She was humming softly, strengthening the wind that was already whipping her hair into an untidy mess. It was almost five in the afternoon, and Rain was seated in the Quidditch stands, bundled up in the rich red cloak Devon had given her instead of the usual black one.  
  
Rain pushed her hair into a ponytail, searching her brain for a spell that could keep her hair in place.  
  
"Well, you're certainly early," drawled a voice.  
  
"Yes, and you're extremely prompt," she replied.  
  
The wind instantly became weaker, softening to the intensity it had before she strengthened it while the Slytherin Captain sat beside Rain.   
  
They didn't look at each other for a few moments. They sat close to each other, though not close enough to be touching. Rain noticed a bag Devon had placed at his feet.  
  
"What's that, Devon?"  
  
Devon looked down at the bag.  
  
"Oh, that. I thought you might like some tea," he said, shrugging.  
  
_How thoughtful._  
  
"Actually...I would like some tea, thanks."  
  
He looked at her-and smiled. Rain caught her breath, like she did every other time he smiled at her in this way. Whenever he smiled, he seemed to be showing a different part of him that nobody knew.  
  
"You should smile more often, Devon," she said, looking up at the sky. "I like it when you smile."  
  
He said nothing. Devon took out a small teapot from his bag, a couple of teacups and saucers, and a platter of biscuits that smelled like they were freshly made.   
  
"Magically expanded bag?" Rain asked amusedly.  
  
"Of course. One lump or two?"  
  
She wanted to laugh at how formal he was being, but couldn't.   
  
"Two, thanks."  
  
Rain watched Devon play mother, pouring out tea, adding milk and two lumps of sugar in each cup before stirring. He handed one to her and she took it with a smile. She swirled the contents around for a minute before taking a small sip.  
  
"This is really good tea."  
  
"Made only at Malfoy Manor. Father has special herbs and spices picked to make only the best teas to be served to the family and the most special of guests."  
  
She nodded her reply. Her mind was trying to identify the specific combination of herbs and spices added to the tea by the aroma. She frowned in concentration.  
  
"I thought you said it was good. Or is that frown because I'm in your company?" Devon said, taking a sip from his own teacup.  
  
"Just trying to identify what's in this."  
  
He laughed.   
  
Rain looked at Devon again, scrutinizing him. She had never heard him laugh like this before. His laugh was clear and mirthful, joyous and innocent...yet sounded oddly inhibited. She had ever heard a laugh quite like it before.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said when he realized her gaze upon him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that...I've never heard you laugh before."  
  
Devon just laughed again, taking another sip of his tea.  
  
"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me, Airen."  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to learn then. We have all the time in the world to learn about each other, and people say I'm a fast learner," she said shyly.  
  
_Bugger. I suck at being cryptic._  
  
She watched him frown out of the corner of her eye. Rain drank her tea, her stomach knotting itself.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Rain set her teacup down on its saucer and laid a hand on Devon's arm.  
  
"I'm saying yes, Devon."  
  
With a clink, Devon placed his own cup down. He faced Rain fully, suppressed emotion filling his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Say that again, please."  
  
Looking down, Rain felt her cheeks go hot. When she spoke, her voice was soft.  
  
"Yes, Devon."  
  


~*~

  
  
_"Have you heard the rumor?"  
  
"Is it actually true?"  
  
"Don't tell me...he actually did it?"_  
  
Whispers followed Devon around the next week. He knew that he was keeping a rather stupid-looking smile on his face, but he didn't care.   
  
The reason for the rumors was a rather personal thing for Devon. At the start of his Sixth Year, he'd broken up with his girlfriend of three years.  
  
Her name was Sara. Sara Crawford. Some called her the most beautiful girl who set foot in Hogwarts. She was a year older than him, also in Sytherin, and she was well-liked by his family.   
  
Devon's relationship with Sara couldn't really be considered a relationship, because all she wanted from him was a reputation. She used him to attend balls and gala events at Malfoy Manor over the holidays, used her role as his girlfriend to gain access to museums and concert houses and other exclusive places. Devon was only able to see it after three years of being towed and bossed around.  
  
_"DEVON MALFOY HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND?!"_  
  
He had to fight hard to keep a chuckle from erupting. Devon ran a hand through his hair as he passed some Fifth Year Ravenclaws who were whispering in a corner.   
  
_I wonder how Sara will react if this news gets to her._  
  
"Devon, there you are."  
  
Pontiard was standing in front of him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been looking for you," said his younger brother. "I need a word."  
  
Devon followed Pontiard down a set of stairs, trying to keep his face straight. He knew that his brother would be asking him about the rumors, and he already had a suitable comeback.  
  
"Things have been floating around, Devon."  
  
"As they always do, Pontiard."  
  
"People are saying you've replaced Sara. Father will not be happy to hear that."  
  
"I never said it was true, did I?" Devon said coldly as he could.  
  
_Ah, yet I never said it wasn't either._  
  
Pontiard narrowed his eyes, as though knowing that his brother wasn't being completely truthful.   
  
"Father wasn't pleased when he learned you broke up with Sara last year. I don't expect he'll be joyous if you've replace her with somebody less incompetent. You know what Father says about smart women." the younger Malfoy said.  
  
"That they shouldn't be trusted because they can think for themselves? Yes, I haven't forgotten. And believe me, should I ever get tempted to try and get somebody stupid, I'll make sure she's even more incompetent than Sara was. Now, shall we head down to the Great Hall? I'm hungry."  
  
****  
  
Rain was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face, but she was succeeding so far. She'd been able to do that, though there were times when she caught herself smiling for no apparent reason.  
  
"Alright. Last week you were all depressed and thoughtful. This week, you're happy for no apparent reason? Spit it out, Rain. Is it that time of the month?" asked Skye in a rather loud voice.  
  
She hit her cousin with her Transfiguration book.   
  
"Hush, you dolt!" she hissed.  
  
The two were entering the Great Hall for lunch, and Rain was sure that everybody within a ten meter radius heard Skye's statement.   
  
"Well sorry, but I just want to know," Skye said, rubbing the spot she had hit. "No need to get all violent on me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Skye sat in front of her, about to ask another question, when somebody sat in the seat beside Rain.  
  
"It's you, isn't it?" said Celestia Faber, cocking an amused brow.  
  
Rain twisted her mouth into a frown.  
  
_I will not blush. I will not blush. I will NOT blush..._  
  
"Excuse me, Cel? What in the world are you talking about?" she replied calmly.  
  
Rain knew what Cel was talking about, but she wasn't about to let on with Skye watching and hearing every word. Celestia, however, was not fooled.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, Rain."  
  
Feeling herself blush, Rain forced her eyes to the other side of the Hall, as though the sight of Devon Malfoy would give her the strength to answer. Almost instantly, her gaze locked with the blond boy's. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight, subtle smile.  
  
"I take it from that deepening blush that I'm right," came Cel's very amused voice.  
  
_She will not stop pestering me about this, I'm sure._  
  
Rain chose not to answer. Celestia gave a knowing, conspiratorial grin and turned to her friends.  
  
"Skye, kindly pass me the potatoes," Rain directed towards her cousin.  
  
No reply. Rain looked up, and was surprised to see Skye looking down at his lap.  
  
"Skye! Oi, what's gotten into you?"  
  
She reached over and snapped her fingers in front of Skye's face. That seemed to get his attention.  
  
"W-what? Sorry," he said, as though coming out of a daze.  
  
"Skye is something the matter? You seemed a bit...out of it just now."  
  
"Uh...no. Nothing's wrong. What were you saying?"  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye glared at the ceiling. He wasn't used to staying awake just because he was thinking.  
  
_If I was thinking about something related to Mum's reaction at my next detention and how to get out of it, staying up would be worth it. But a girl? How can I be thinking about a girl?_  
  
Indeed, how could he be thinking about a girl? Everybody knew that Skye Weasley was, for lack of a better word, a flirt. He didn't exactly play with women's emotions, but he was just good at treating people 'pleasantly', as he called it.   
  
_Jon would be doubled-up in laughter if her knew what I was thinking about right now._  
  
He hadn't been able to get the incident at lunch out of his head. When Celestia Faber sat beside Rain and talked to her, Skye felt a jolt somewhere in his body. Celestia was in his year, and they were classmates. When had she gotten so pretty?  
  
Skye sat up and ran a hand through his dark red hair. It was a habit he had acquired since starting at Hogwarts. Whenever he was frustrated, he raked his hair back.   
  
He was at a loss. Skye didn't know what to do-if there was anything to be done. He stood, vaguely thinking about going down to the common room, when he spied a piece of parchment on his bedside table.   
  
_Maybe...maybe writing it down will help? At least I'll get it out of my head that way...yeah, right. And if any of my cousins find it, it'll be like signing my own death sentence..._  
  
Swallowing that thought, he retrieved the piece of parchment, got a quill and began to scribble.  
  


~*~

  
  
"_Skye-  
  
First of all, what are you doing, writing to me? Am I that scary that I'm not physically approachable anymore? You could have simply come up to me and said something along the lines of 'Rain, I need to talk you about something really important that nobody can know about just yet'.   
  
Now that that's out of my system, let me discuss your little problem. You say that you can't stop thinking about a certain girl and that it's kept you up the past few nights? Well, dearest cousin, there's nothing you can do about it. If it continues for about two weeks or so, THEN get my attention. Why do I want to wait two weeks? Because by then I'd be able to distinguish if you actually like this girl who haunts your thoughts and don't just think she's a tad pretty.   
  
You made me read your note in the middle of Charms. You'd better thank all the stars in the heavens that I wasn't caught, Skye. Else, you'd be hanging from the Astronomy Tower by your boxers with broomsticks printed all over them.  
  
-Rain  
  
P.S. And Skye? If the only thing you're obsessing over is this girl's breasts, don't even think of talking to me about it again, you perverted piece of vermin.-Rain  
  
P.P.S. Who is she, anyway? -Rain_"  
  
Without even knocking, Skye entered the girls' shower rooms. Rain was the only girl still currently showering in there anyway, and he'd seen her naked before.  
  
The sound of singing led him to the stall at the far end of the shower room. There, his cousin stood, eyes closed and red hair dripping, a look of total relaxation on her face.   
  
"Oi, slap something on, will you?" he said.  
  
Rain gasped and opened her eyes.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" she yelled, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Rain, there's no need to get self-conscious. I've seen you in the nude before."  
  
"When we were bloody FIVE!"  
  
"It's not like there isn't a wall stopping me from seeing your whole naked figure. Stop overreacting, will you? You'll bring the rest of the team in here, and I'm sure none of _them_ have ever seen you naked."  
  
Glaring at him, Rain stepped out of the shower. She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What is it now, then? What is so important that it can't wait until I'm fully clothed?!"  
  
****  
  
Skye sighed and sat on a dry bench near Rain. He looked...tired.  
  
"Skye?" she said, in a much softer voice.   
  
He rarely looked like this. Skye only put on his 'dejected face' when something is really bothering him.   
  
"I don't understand it, Rain," he croaked out.  
  
"Don't understand what?"  
  
She sat beside him, taking his hand in hers.   
  
"Why I think about her all the time. Why I can't get her out of my thoughts. Why, after _seven sodding years_ of being her classmate, I suddenly think she's stunningly pretty and think about her twenty-four hours a day. I just don't understand it."  
  
Rain cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, entwining her fingers with her cousin's.   
  
_This girl must be really be beautiful to get him all worked up like this. _  
  
"Skye, why are you coming to me about this? Why not discuss it with...somebody with a tad more experience?"  
  
He looked at her as though she'd sprouted an extra pair of ears on her bum.   
  
"Well who else do I go to when I need to discuss things about the fairer sex? You don't really see me going to Imogen and asking her to explain why every woman gets a period now, do you?" he said dryly.  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Er-so? 'So' what?"  
  
"So what am I supposed to be doing, Airen? Tell me. I know you won't believe me, but I swear I'll do whatever you say this time. Please." If Skye could sound more pleading, he'd be on his knees, crying blood.  
  
She frowned. Really. How many times did she have to say it? It sounded like Skye was developing a full-blown crush on this girl, whoever she was. There really wasn't much more to it than that.   
  
"Skye, there's nothing to do-"  
  
"Are you sure?" he interrupted her. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"It's not like the book _Sorting Your Cousin's Confused Feelings_ has ever been written, Skye. What do you expect me to do, honestly, pull a magical solution out of a top hat? Please. That's horribly cliche. I'm a witch, not a lame Muggle street magician," she snapped irritably.  
  
Skye's only response was to sigh again.   
  
_Why does he have to make feeling sorry for him so damn easy?_  
  
She gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Look at me. You're obviously on a path to having a crush on whoever the lucky witch is. There's really absolutely nothing to be done about it except to maybe stop fighting it and allow it to take place. It's actually easier that way than with the other method." she added, a thought coming into her head.  
  
"Which is?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Denial that'll probably drive you crazy. Believe me, I've heard the stories about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when they were still in school. Uncle Harry told me-it was far worse than bloody."  
  
He didn't move from his position for a few more seconds, as though contemplating on what she'd just said. Finally, he looked at Rain.  
  
"I love you," he said softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
_Awww._  
  
"I love you, too. Now, kindly get out so I can dress up properly. I'll catch cold sitting in a towel like this. Besides, I have a Prefect meeting I'd like to attend."  
  
At this, Skye looked at her again.  
  
"Since when did you like going to Prefect meetings-oh. Wait. Don't answer that anymore." he said, the realization dawning upon him.   
  
Skye stood, pulling her with him. He hugged her briefly.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside, alright? See you safely up to the castle."  
  
"Mm-hm," she replied.  
  
_Sometimes I wonder about that boy. He can be very sweet and gentlemanly when he isn't thinking about it, but most of the time he acts like a jerk. Oh well._  
  


~*~

  
  
After seeing Rain to the room where the Prefects held their regular meetings, Skye made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, thinking vaguely of finding Jon. He hadn't been able to have a decent conversation with his best friend for quite a while now.   
  
"Gloucestershire," he said to the Fat Lady.  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Skye entered the common room, looking for Jonathan. He spotted the Beater near a window, writing something.  
  
"Jon, what's that?" he asked, striding over.  
  
Jon looked up, then quickly folded the parchment he was writing on.  
  
"Er-nothing. What're you up to?" Jon said evasively.  
  
Skye sat down beside his best friend, sighing. Quickly, he made up his mind to tell Jon about what's been bothering him...despite the possible consequences.  
  
"Say you won't laugh."  
  
A small grin instantly appeared on Jon's face.  
  
"You sound like Rain when she's about to say some embarrassing story."  
  
"Yeah, well, I just don't feel like being laughed at. I've been yelled at already, so I wouldn't really like to be laughed at right now."  
  
At this, Jon's smile faded.  
  
"What's on your mind, mate?"  
  
Skye sighed again, fiddling with his fingers.  
  
"It's about a girl...I-I can't stop thinking about her," he said, looking away, dreading Jon's response.  
  
"A girl. You're looking like somebody died all because you're thinking about a girl," said Jon slowly.  
  
"Well, yeah. You were like this too, y'know. Besides, Rain reckons I might have something of a crush on this-girl."  
  
He watched as Jon raised both his brows.  
  
_Damn it. _  
  
"Let me see if I got this right. You have a crush on a girl."  
  
Skye nodded.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't about her breasts? I mean-Ow! What did you do that for, eh?" Jon half yelled indignantly when Skye had hit him around the head.  
  
"Why does everybody think I have it in for somebody's chest?"  
  
"Well you're _Skye Weasley_, aren't you? Hogwarts' biggest flirt and all that?"  
  
Skye looked like he was going to throttle his best friend.  
  
"Alright, alright. So you're serious," said Jon, still rubbing his head at the spot that Skye had hit. "But Skye, who is she?"  
  
Skye didn't need to answer. The portrait hole opened again, and in came Celestia Faber, carrying a stack of books. Jon followed his best friend's gaze.  
  
"Faber, eh? Well, I can't blame you, mate - she's rather cute - but...isn't she a bit too bookish for your taste?"  
  
Skye frowned.  
  
"Bookish?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, bookish. She only spends about three-fourths of her free time in the library, you know."  
  
_The library, eh? I reckon having the next likely Head Girl as your cousin will finally have an advantage..._  
  
"Are you actually paying attention, to me?" interrupted Jon's voice.  
  
"Er-yeah..."  
  


~*~

  
  
Rain frowned.  
  
"Don't tell me you're here to escort me to my next lesson," she said.  
  
"No, not really. I just decided to spend more time in this vault of knowledge," he replied.  
  
Rain shut the tome in front of her with a snap and raised a suspicious brow at Skye. She felt his neck and forehead, checking for an increase in his temperature.  
  
"Well, you don't have a fever..."  
  
"Why is it so surprising that I'm in the library?"  
  
"Skye, it's supposedly lunchtime. You never skip lunch to go the library. Plus, you never actually go to the library unless you really have to."  
  
Skye just rolled his eyes at her and sat down at her table, opening his Herbology notes and perusing them. He looked very serious about studying. He looked up again, and caught Rain looking at him.  
  
"What? It's not like I'm going to suddenly blow up the library," he said.  
  
Shaking her head, Rain turned back to her essay. With occasional glances at Skye, Rain was almost convinced that he was really here to study-almost.   
  
_I knew there had to be another reason._  
  
Following her cousin's gaze, she spotted a brown head a few tables away. This girl was bent over an Ancient Runes text, jotting down notes every few minutes whenever she came up with a bit of useful information.  
  
It was Celestia Faber.  
  
_Cel? Really now, how...amusing._  
  
She pretended to be working when Skye glanced quickly at her. Rain kept the grin threatening to break out inside. This was certainly going to be interesting.  
  


~*~

  
  
The chapter has ended. 


	7. Furtive Glances

  
  
_Chapter 6-Furtive Glances_  
  
Days flew by. Skye was still having sleepless nights-and he wasn't the only one. Deep within the castle dungeons, a certain blond Prefect was tossing and turning.  
  
_I can do this. I can do this._  
  
Nagging doubts filled his head. Every degrading thing his father had ever said to him kept on replaying, echoing in his mind like a constant reminder. Every comparison between him and his brother was being repeated over and over again.  
  
_"You can never be what he is..."_  
  
Devon was his father's favorite. Devon was everybody's favorite. Devon got the better half of everything. Even with women, Devon had the upper hand. Not that Pontiard didn't get his fair share of voluptuous girls, but...  
  
No. He could do this. He was going to do it.   
  
_I'm not doing this to prove anything to you, Father. I'm doing this for the one girl that your filthy money can never buy._

~*~

  
  
"Skye's gone mad, hasn't he?" asked Raven, otherwise known as Adrienne Potter, over breakfast.  
  
She looked up from her porridge.   
  
"What's that, Raven?"  
  
"Skye. He's gone mad, hasn't he?" her cousin repeated.  
  
"What makes you say that?" said Rain.  
  
"Look at it this way, Rain," piped in Henry, "He's been rather...evasive. He's always in the library, he's awfully quiet, and no pranks have been pulled in Gryffindor Tower for a month. Why is that?"  
  
Rain eyed the two Fourth Years in front of her. Henry was perhaps the only Weasley without red hair. He'd inherited his brown hair from his mother. Raven, being a Potter, had black locks. Not many people actually considered her as part of the Weasley family because of her hair colour.  
  
"And...why are you asking me all this?"  
  
"Because, as Henry said, Skye's been evasive. I just asked him to play Exploding Snap with me last night and he muttered some lame excuse about doing research," Raven said.  
  
"Actually, I reckon Skye's beginning to have some sense knocked into him," Rain replied to the queries, hoping to put a stop to their inquisitiveness.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Henry said.  
  
_Skye's behavior is getting a little...strange._  
  
****  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, Skye searched for Rain. He spotted the familiar ponytail and approached, taking the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Morning, all," he said.  
  
"Hi," chorused his three cousins.  
  
He looked at Rain, meeting her worried glance at him. He shook his head by way of reply No, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
"Do you two have secret codes or something?" asked Raven.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Rain. She was always the polite one.  
  
"She's asking if you two have some kind of secret code. Just now you looked at each other significantly," supplied Henry.  
  
Skye looked at Rain again.  
  
"Er-no, we don't have any sort of secret code," said Skye. "I guess we just spend too much time together-like the two of you."  
  
It was Raven and Henry's turn to look at each other.   
  
"Oh, heck, look at the time. Come on, Henry, we're going to be late for Herbology," Raven suddenly said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Alright. We'll be seeing you!" said Henry before they both got up and walked off.  
  
_Whew. I thought I was going to have to tell Rain with those two in front of me as well._  
  
"Rain? I need to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I-er-you see, the girl? She....um...she's..." Skye trailed of to take a deep breath.  
  
"Celestia Faber," Rain finished for him, speaking like she was answering a question in class.  
  
Skye felt his jaw drop.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Honestly, the way you gape at her, I'm surprised everybody in Hogwarts still doesn't know." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I...gape at her?" Skye said faintly.  
  
"Openly. Why don't you just tell her, Skye? I'm sure it'll be-"  
  
"Oh. Right. Tell her. I'm getting this advice from the girl who followed my best friend around for four years." he interrupted.  
  
Rain glared at him.  
  
"In case you've bothered to notice, I'm not exactly doing that anymore. I have other things to do, Skye, and other boys to like that actually like me back and have the stones to tell me. I don't have patience with guys who suddenly come up and tell me they love me just because they're jealous of the attention I pay to other boys," she hissed before standing.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, okay? Please-sit down." Skye said placatingly.  
  
Still glaring, Rain sat down again.  
  
"So, that's what happened between you and Jon, eh? He told you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"What d'you mean 'and'?"  
  
"And-what happened?"  
  
"What do you think happened? I dumped him right then and there. I don't like being treated like a prize that the best man is going to win, Skye. I don't like being fought over. I have a brain and the right to choose."  
  
"So...that's it, then? You're going to leave it at that?"  
  
Rain dropped her gaze to the table, not answering.  
  
"Ah, I knew it wasn't the end of the story. But I don't really want to discuss that with you right now. I need you to help me with something, please." Skye lowered his voice at the last sentence.  
  
"Don't you always?"  
  
"You're too full of yourself. But, really. I need you to help me...with Cel."  
  
"How in the world could I help you with her?"  
  
_Here we go._  
  
Skye shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Well...you're her friend..."  
  
"So are you, when it boils down to it," Rain interrupted.  
  
"-and I was wondering if you could...talk to her about me or something like that. You know, make a different impression of me, because all she really sees is a Quidditch player who likes to treat all the women in his life like princesses." Skye continued.  
  
Rain looked thoughtful.   
  
"I'll see, but I'm not promising you anything-ooh, mail's here."  
  
He sat back and turned to his breakfast, grabbing his goblet and draining it. Out of the corner of his eye, Skye saw an unfamiliar owl land on Rain's shoulder. He heard her inhale sharply.   
  
"Ow," she breathed.   
  
"Sharp talons?"   
  
"Extremely sharp talons," she muttered distractedly, unfolding the piece of parchment that the owl had delivered to her...and turning slightly pink.  
  
Skye narrowed his eyes. Rain was not a girl who blushed at every single thing. In fact, he had only seen her blush two times in his entire life.  
  
"Who's that from?" he asked quickly, trying to see what was in the note.  
  
"Something that isn't your business. I have to go. I'll see you at lunch." Rain said, quickly rising.  
  
He watched his cousin as she walked out of the Great Hall, wondering what she was keeping from him yet again.

~*~

  
  
He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"How did you find out about this place?" he asked.  
  
The girl seated in front of the fire turned to look at him. It was almost nine, and nobody would be looking for either of them-they'd both made sure of that.  
  
"Oh, that's one of those little secrets I need to have permission for to tell you. You're late, by the way." she said.  
  
"I know. It's rather difficult to give a plausible excuse to escape meeting your usual study group, you know."  
  
Devon sat down beside Rain, looking at her. The dancing flames were reflected in her walnut-shaped brown eyes. Her dark red hair was down, flowing gracefully to her shoulders. He smiled.  
  
"You're not listening to me," came Rain's voice, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just admiring how enthralling you look in the firelight."  
  
He saw a blush spread about her cheeks.  
  
"So, what were you saying?" he said, leaning back into the loveseat.  
  
"I just said that I never knew you had a study group," she said.  
  
"We're not a study group per se. I tutor my brother and his little friends."  
  
She nodded, turning her eyes back to the fire. Silence settled upon them. Devon took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"I saw you this wince this morning when Druid landed on your shoulder. Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
****  
  
"...Are you alright?"  
  
Rain thought she would melt at the concern she heard in his voice. She also felt all tingly inside at the fact that he had been watching her from across the Great Hall. She forced herself to nod, however.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Druid's talons are exceptionally sharp. Are you sure?"  
  
She just had to smile at that one.   
  
"Yes, Devon. I'm fine. Really," she added when he didn't look convinced.  
  
It was amazing how comfortable she was with him. It was almost like being with Skye...yet completely different. Devon's mere presence made her feel unusually free. Another amazing factor was how unbelievably demonstrative he was with his affection.  
  
_Nobody would believe me if I told them that this is the same person who they see everyday._  
  
Rain turned her head to look at Devon fully, and found that his blue gaze was still settled on her. She caught her breath in her throat, stomach clenching at the idea that he was staring at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" she all but half-whispered.  
  
"Am I staring at you?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Why?"  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"Not really, though it does make me wonder why you keep staring at me like that," she said, the corners of her mouth turning up.  
  
A crease appeared on Devon's smooth forehead, betraying the fact that he was deciding something. Moments later, he looked down in a motion that seemed to be...shy.  
  
"I keep on expecting to be woken up. I still catch myself wondering whether all this is some twisted sort of dream," he spoke softly, stroking her hand in between both of his. "I still wonder what power in all of heaven and earth made you say yes."  
  
"Have you ever stopped to consider that it may have been your oozing sex appeal?" Rain retorted.  
  
Devon looked at her again, left brow raised.  
  
"You're adding to my already overlarge ego. I _did_ consider my good looks and charming personality...but I'm afraid sex appeal escaped me." he said in a serious voice.   
  
Rain rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously though," she said, "I've been wondering the same thing."  
  
"What, why you agreed to become my girlfriend? And by the way, I _was_ serious when I said-"  
  
"Why did you ask me when the enmity between our families..." Rain interrupted but trailed off, not wanting to voice the idea.  
  
He lifted her hand and touched it to his lips once again.   
  
"I still have to find the answer to that question. But for now...I reckon it just revolves around you being you," he said in a husky voice that sent an involuntary shiver up her spine.  
  
They sat togethter in silence after that statement, each one immersed in thought, their fingers intertwined.  
  
Presently, Devon asked, "What time do you have to go back?"  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
"I still have about three-quarters of an hour before I need to go."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
"So we can do this," Devon said, surprising her by gently caressing her lips with his own.

~*~

  
  
_Why do I do these things for him?_  
  
Rain entered the library on the pretense of returning a book she had borrowed. It wasn't even due yet, but the look on Skye's face the next morning had begged her to do it.  
  
She allowed her eyes to roam, searching for the brown hair of her friend. Upon spotting Celestia Faber, Rain approached.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. "Anybody seated here?"  
  
"No. Go ahead," replied Cel, shifting the positions of several tomes.  
  
"What are you studying?" asked Rain.  
  
"Just reading up on the Restraint Charm."  
  
_Professor Flitwick doesn't require them to know that. It's not in Skye's notes._  
  
"Is Charms your favorite subject?"  
  
Celestia nodded distractedly, opening her notes and looking at the thick book in front of her again, perusing the minute text.  
  
Rain snuck a peek at her friend's handwriting. The letters were all small and neat, and no ink blots were present on the margins. But the thing that caught Rain's interest was a word written at the bottom of the page in red ink.   
"Skye Weasley," she read aloud.  
  
Cel looked up from the book.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Skye Weasley," Rain repeated. "You wrote Skye's name on your Charm notes. Is he your partner for a project or something?"  
  
She watched as Cel's eyes widened and the color drained from her face.  
  
"You know," she said before Cel could speak, "He's told me once that you look very pretty."  
  
At this, a little color came back into Cel's face.  
  
"Right," she said in a clipped tone.  
  
"I'm serious. Why would I kid you about this?"  
  
"Because you know I've had a crush on him ever since First Year."  
  
_Bingo._  
  
Yes, she knew of Cel's crush on her cousin. How could she not when the older girl used to blush each time Skye spoke to her?   
  
"Oh come on, Celestia. I'm not Devon Malfoy's sister. I don't do things like that for the fun of it-on people outside of my family, of course," she added with a slight smile.  
  
Cel sighed.  
  
"I need to work, Rain." she said presently.  
  
_Bugger, now I've done it. I rub the wrong way against people all the time,don't I?_  
  
She stood to leave. She was about to go when Cel called her name softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not lying?"   
  
Rain shook her head.  
  
"Oh. Thanks," Cel said, trying to hide the blush that broke out on her face by turning her head.  
  
Rain smiled.  
  
"Anytime, Cel."  
  
She walked out of the library, still clutching the book that she was supposed to return.  
  
_Anytime indeed._

~*~

  
  
Skye frowned deeply. He looked as though he had the world on his shoulders, though only one thing was on his mind-or, rather, one _person_ was on his mind.  
  
Rain hadn't told him what took place in the library that morning. He had begged her, but she had been evasive. He hated it-he hated not knowing, hated being kept out of the loop like this. He hated it because it concerned him.  
  
He looked up as the portrait hole opened, and ran a nervous hand through his hair as Celestia Faber entered the common room.  
  
Jon had been wrong about her; she didn't really spend most of her time in the library. He saw her in the common room a couple of times, watching her as she did her homework. It seemed that she was always doing something, always studying something.   
  
"...this will never work..." came a mumble that startled him out of his reverie.  
  
Skye looked up at his best friend. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had a huge problem. Jon looked like he'd been losing sleep over something.  
  
"What's bothering you then, eh?"  
  
His best friend looked up. Skye suddenly noticed that Jon had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" asked Jon.  
  
"I was asking what was bothering you," Skye repeated.  
  
"Oh. Nothing."  
  
_Damn right it's nothing._  
  
"So I take it Rains still hasn't spoken to you?" he forced himself to say.  
  
He saw his best friend stiffen a bit. Heck, it was a sensitive topic. Skye and Jon never talked about the Beater's feelings for Rain.   
  
"No, she hasn't." Jon replied in a cautious voice.  
  
Skye stretched his legs, tearing his grey eyes away from Jon's green ones.   
  
"You should talk to her, even if she doesn't want to talk to you. Just pester her a bit. She'll crack eventually."  
  
"Skye, I-"  
  
"Jon, I'm still not comfortable with it, and maybe I never will be. But I don't really like seeing either of you unhappy." Skye interrupted quickly.  
  
"I was going to thank you for the suggestion."  
  
Silence. Skye didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly, he decided to voice out something that had been nagging at his brain since last term.  
  
"Why d'you like her?" he blurted out without any preamble.  
Jon looked taken aback. But he recovered from his surprise and looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke.  
  
"She's pretty, and she doesn't even know it. Guys fall over themselves trying to get her to notice them, but she seems to be oblivious to it. She's smart and talented and kind to other people. What's not to like about her?"  
  
_Maybe the fact that she's the closest thing I have to a little sister and I'm your best mate?_  
  
"Go on," Skye said.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know the rest," Jon said, trying to keep the peace.  
  
Skye nodded sagely.   
  
He was always protective when it came to Rain. It was second nature to him to act like her elder brother and keep her from harm as he saw fit. He fancied himself her protector...her shield...her guardian and bodyguard against all things...  
  
_Rain had cried when Uncle George came to collect her that afternoon. Skye had been very angry at Uncle George for making her cry.  
  
"Love?" came his Mum's voice from the door of his bedroom.  
  
Skye quickly waved at the fireplace, lessening the intensity of the flames. His Mum would be mad if she knew that he had used his powers without permission.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
His Mum entered his room, still dressed in her Quidditch robes. She had just come home from practice.  
  
"Skye, Dad says you were quiet this evening when he arrived home. Is there anything wrong?" she said, sitting by his side.  
  
"You're late," the little boy of five said, pouting a bit.  
  
"Yes, love, and I'm sorry. Practice ran later than usual. Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Skye cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Rain cried when Uncle George took her home," he said, speaking as though his favorite Uncle had killed somebody. "He made her cry."  
  
His Mummy put her arms around him and gathered him up in a hug. She kissed his forehead tenderly and sat him on her lap, arms still around him protectively.  
  
"And you got mad at Uncle George because of that?"  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Ah, love, Rain was just sad about leaving. She has fun when you're playing with her. She says you take care of her. Is that true?"  
  
Skye nodded again.   
  
"Rain doesn't have a Mummy, Mum, and sometimes she cries because she has no Mummy. I **need** to take care of her," he replied.  
  
"I see. Skye, how would you like a little brother or sister that you and Rain could play with?" his mother asked in a soft voice, asking for his opinion on the matter that she and her husband had been discussing for quite some time now.  
  
Horrified, the little grey eyes widened like saucers. Skye clapped a chubby hand over his mouth in the exaggerated manner all five-year-olds have.  
  
"But Mummy, isn't Rain here already? I don't need anybody else to play with. And Mummy, **MUMMY**, if I had another brother or sister, who would take care of Rain?" Skye replied in a voice that made his mother smother a smile.  
  
_ "Never mind, mate. Oi, what about that Herbology homework, eh?" Skye babbled, trying to clear his head of the memory.   
  
He knew his best friend. He knew that Jon was going to do whatever it took to get Rain to talk to him again. He just wasn't sure that it was going to be the best move to make at this moment.

~*~

  
  
The chapter has now ended. 


	8. Crush

  
  
_Chapter Seven-Crush_  
  
Ever since he set foot on Hogwarts' soil, Skye Weasley had been considered a heartthrob by the female populace. When he was in First Year, he was 'That Cute New Weasley'. In Second Year, he was known as 'The Smashing New Chaser'. In Third Year, the title 'That Extremely Cute Boy' was given; it stuck until his Fifth Year. Then, when he entered Sixth Year, he was known as 'That Handsome, Hunky, and Thoughtful Skye Weasley'.  
  
In all honesty, Skye never thought of himself as handsome or cute. He knew he'd inherited his parents' looks and he liked nice clothes, but that was the extent of it. He wasn't raised to be vain-he wasn't a Malfoy, after all.   
  
People called him a 'flirt', primarily because he was pleasant to everybody he met-particularly to females. Everybody thought that he was flirting with young, adolescent witches all the while, even though he wasn't. Well, not most of the time, anyway.  
  
"Hi, Skye," greeted a shy Fifth Year Hufflepuff.  
  
Skye turned his head to catch sight of who had greeted him. He smiled and waved a little.  
  
"Hullo, Lisa," he replied.  
  
The Hufflepuff beamed at him and ran off.   
  
_Why do girls always run away from me like that when I greet them? You'd think I said something wrong._  
  
He knew the names of a lot of females in Hogwarts, and it wasn't just because of Rain. Skye had a friendly, casual way with people that made anybody warm up to him in minutes. It was his natural charm, born from the loving way he had been brought up.   
  
Skye was on his way to the Quidditch field, carrying his broom over his shoulder. Jon had gone on ahead.   
  
"Hey, wait up, will you?"  
  
He turned again, and saw Rain running up to him, panting.  
  
"I forgot there was practice today," she explained when she had reached him.  
  
Skye raised a brow.  
  
"You forgot? How could you forget?"  
  
"I just forgot, okay? Drop the subject."  
  
He did, but only because Rain had started to frown.   
  
Skye was aware that Rain knew him better than any other person on the planet. He told her things he never told Jon, or his parents. She was his other best friend in a way. Yet, Skye also knew that Rain was just humoring him on the 'Celestia Thing', as it had been dubbed.  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Yes, Skye?"  
  
"Is it really hard to believe that I have a full-blown crush on somebody?"  
  
Rain stopped walking, looking at him fully.   
  
"What are you talking about, Skye?" she said slowly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I know you, and I know you're not convinced that I have a crush on ...her." Skye couldn't bring himself to say Celestia's name in public.  
  
His cousin was biting her lip. She looked down guiltily.  
  
"Well, look at it this way. I've known you all of my life, and in all that time, I haven't really seen you fall seriously for anybody. I know you don't flirt with my classmates on purpose most of the time, but I'm also sure that there are moments when you enjoy those witches throwing themselves at you. The idea of you actually having a crush is...new."  
  
"New." Skye repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_New. _  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let's go. Leon's going to kill us," Rain said, taking his hand and giving it a contrite squeeze.  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds, taking in how much she had changed since her birthday...since she had talked to him about Malfoy.  
  
"What are we standing around here for then?"  
  
****  
  
Skye allowed himself to be towed to the pitch. Rain kept her hold on his hand even though they were already there, not wanting to relinquish the task of hanging out with him to Jon just yet.  
  
"You can let go of me, you know. I'm not going to get lost." Skye said amusedly.  
  
She looked up at him, but let go of his hand. Really, she was more worried about him than she'd ever admit.  
  
Skye had taken care of her ever since she could remember. He had always been there to protect her from everything that she feared, hated or was simply disgusted with. On one occasion, he had even sent a bully flying about a dozen feet backward. She didn't know how to return the favor.   
  
"Skye, Rain, you're late," said the Gryffindor Captain.   
  
"Sorry," was the only thing they said.  
  
Leonard Wood scowled for a moment,and then turned to his team. He had long since given up on addressing his teammates by their last names, as there were three Weasleys currently playing for Gryffindor House.   
  
The complete Gryffindor Quidditch team was comprised of ten people-three of which were Reserves. Rain was the Keeper; Skye, Leonard Wood and Lawrence Ashbrook were the Chasers; Jon and Martin Carmichael were Beaters; and Timothy Weasley played Seeker. Hannah Closky, Steve Fielding and Charlene Finnigan were the Reserves.  
  
"Alright, team. Rumors have been flying around about the European Inter-School Quidditch Cup. I've talked to Madam Hooch about it, but she said there were no definite plans yet..."  
  
Rain allowed Leon's words to escape her. Skye was really serious about having a crush on Celestia. It was...well, she didn't know how she felt about it. She knew that Celestia was a great person, but one never knows really...  
  
_Well if he is, then he'd better come out of his shell and tell her._  
  
Skye Weasley was an exuberant boy, and she didn't know him to have a shy bone in his body. Yet here he was, trying to get _her_ to spy on the girl _he_ was crushing on, simply because he was too shy to go up to her and tell her himself.   
  
_Stop being naive. It's not that easy. You know that._  
  
A light punch on the shoulder made Rain lose her train of thought. She whirled and turned to Skye.   
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
"You weren't listening to Wood. Thinking deeply again?"  
  
Her stomach did a somersault. Skye still didn't know about the state of her current relationship with Devon. She wasn't sure how he'd react. Skye was known in the family (and in Gryffindor Tower) for having his irrational side, and she really didn't want him to burn the castle down in shock or anger.   
  


~*~

  
  
Celestia Faber cocked her head to the side, brown hair spilling onto her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes wearily and shut the book in front of her with a snap.  
  
"Honestly, you work too much," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Her insides froze. That voice...that voice that sounded so familiar and endearing...  
  
She had just come up with a suitable comeback and turned her head to reply when she realized that the comment was not directed at her. Skye Weasley was speaking to his cousin; he and Rain were seated on the common room couch.  
  
Celestia let out a breath. How stupid was she to fall for that one? Skye wouldn't suddenly start talking to her, noticing that she worked too much. How could he when they rarely spoke to each other?   
  
_Even though Rain said that he thought you were pretty, that's no reason to..._  
  
"I'm fine, Skye." came the weary voice of Airen Weasley.  
  
"No, you're not. You look incredibly tired. Why don't you go and sleep?" Skye suggested gently.  
  
He was always so brotherly when it came to Rain. His voice was always softer, gentler when he was speaking with Rain (with the obvious exception of when they were fighting). Skye always looked...cuter when he was being protective like that.   
  
She listened to their exchange for a few moments, grateful to see this side of Skye's personality.  
  
"Skye, I still have an essay to do..." Rain protested.  
  
"An essay that's due next week. Come on, Rain. You need to rest." Skye said.  
  
Rain frowned at him.  
  
"I've never cracked under pressure before, Skye, and I don't intend to. I need to finish my work." said Rain firmly.  
  
Skye sighed and shook his head, grey eyes taking in his cousin's tired appearance.   
  
"Fine, then." he said. "But I'm staying right here beside you. No, don't even attempt to protest."  
  
Cel bit her lip, marveling once more at how marvelous Skye Weasley was.   
  
****  
  
He threw a glance around the common room, trying to search for the face that kept him awake at night.   
  
There she was, seated in a corner, surrounded by her friends, nose buried in yet another thick book.  
  
_Must she be like Rain? If it weren't for classes and mealtimes, I wouldn't be able to see her face._  
  
Rain stifled a yawn. Skye looked at his cousin, wondering briefly whether to tell her off again for not sleeping properly. Honestly, the girl could be so stubborn at times...  
  
"Rain, are you really not going to listen?"  
  
No answer. She was obviously trying to ignore him. Well, he could live with that.  
  
Skye turned his gaze back to Celestia Faber, narrowing his eyes, as though trying to will his eyes to see through the book and gaze at her. He watched her often whenever he had a chance, but most of the time he tried to forget about her. He couldn't exactly let Quidditch or his lessons suffer, could he? His mother would send him a Howler that would be loud enough for the whole of Hogwarts to hear.   
  
She was quiet, just taking down notes and reading. He rarely spoke to her, even though they were classmates. Skye just never really took notice of her before. After all, nothing about her looked at all remarkable...before.   
  
A sudden weight on his shoulder made Skye look at Rain again. Her dark red head was now on his shoulder; her walnut-shaped brown eyes closed.   
  
_Ha! I knew it. I told you so._  
  
Shifting slightly, Skye took the quill out of his cousin's hands. He got out his handkerchief and wiped the ink on her fingers off. Then, he hoisted her up in his arms without difficulty. Rain had always been rather light.  
  
"Oi, Jen, open the door to your dormitory, will you?" he called to Jen Francis, who was seated nearby.  
  
Nobody took much notice of him as he carried Rain's sleeping figure up to her dormitory. It wasn't an unusual occurrence that Rain fell asleep on the common room couch. It was inevitable when she did her homework in the common room.   
  
"Thanks", Skye said to Jen as she darted past him, going back to the common room.   
  
"No problem," Jen replied.  
  
Skye entered Rain's dormitory, walking towards her bed. He lay her down, smoothing her hair and taking off her shoes.   
  
"Skye?" Rain whispered, waking suddenly.  
  
"Shh. You're in your dormitory."  
  
He watched her smile sleepily and take his hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks...g'night...," she said, eyes fluttering closed again.   
  
Skye remained where he was for a few minutes, just looking at Rain, watching her sleep. She looked peaceful when she slept. Finally, he kissed her on the cheek and left her dormitory.  
  


~*~

  
  
She straightened somewhat, eyes slightly unfocused.   
  
"Calla? Cal?"  
  
Fred Weasley frowned. He waved his hand in front of his wife's face.   
  
"CALLA!"  
  
Still nothing. Fred groaned. It looked like another one of those times.   
  
_Blasted elements._  
  
Finally, after a moment or two, Calla seemed to snap out of her daze. She turned to Fred, looking surprised.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you always have to get summoned at the most inconvenient moments?" he said, drawing his arms about her waist.  
  
Sixteen long years had passed since they were married, and even then, Fred couldn't help but wonder what Calla fed him to make him vulnerable to her every touch and quake at her slightest ministrations.   
  
"Sorry," she whispered, kissing him softly. "But I really have to go."  
  
She pillowed her head on his chest for a moment, as though loathing to leave. Yet, she got up and proceeded to the armoire.   
  
Fred watched Calla's retreating figure, smiling at how seductive she looked from any angle. The moonlight made her bare skin glow, making her look like a fragile porcelain statuette. He tucked his arms behind his head and forced his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours at most. I think this has something to do with Skye."  
  
At this, Fred frowned again. He knew of his son's destiny, and he knew what role Skye would play, but it didn't make him any more comfortable with the idea. Skye was just turning seventeen, after all. He was still a boy..._his_ boy, no matter what biological postulates dictated.  
  
"Cal?"  
  
"Yes, Fred?"  
  
"Do you think he's ready for all of this responsibility?"  
  
"Fred, he's been trained ever since he was young. We've been through this before."  
  
"I know that, but...well, sometimes I worry about Skye. He's got a good head on his shoulders, but you know what he can do without the proper guidance."  
  
Calla pulled a blue sweater over her head and threw a smile at him.  
  
"And since when did _you_ grow up?" she said amusedly.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Calla's smile faded. She ran a hand through her hair nervously and looked down.  
  
"I know. I worry about him too, Fred, but there's nothing we can do. He's the Chosen, and...and he'll be ready when the time comes."  
  
Fred sighed, lowering his brown eyes to look into his wife's grey ones. In them were so much unspoken words, so many conflicted emotions. Briefly, he noticed how beautiful she looked in the navy sweater and jeans.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied before Disapparating.  
  
Fred sighed again, shifting so the sheets would cover him fully. He looked at a photo on the bedside table almost wistfully. There was Calla, radiant with beauty and happiness, an arm wrapped around his waist. He stood beside his wife, one arm around her shoulders and the other carrying a small boy, who was also smiling. This was his family...Calla and Skye.   
  
He knew from the moment he laid on eyes on the child that Skye was a boy after his own heart. Even at a few months, he was already naughty, showing his mother an adorable mock innocent face whenever she scolded him. Yet, Fred also knew instinctively that Skye was different from other children. It wasn't just his powers that set him apart, it was also in the way he carried himself.  
  
Skye was almost always happy. Even in the darkest of times, he could brighten a room with his mere presence. He was intelligent, yet never pushed himself to get marks higher than those that were slightly above average. But in the rare times when Skye was solemn, you could see it in his eyes. He knew it was coming.  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye swallowed.  
  
"Do it, mate." Jon muttered.  
  
"What, now?!"  
  
"Of course. What, you want to ask her in the middle of Snape's class?"  
  
They had just finished Charms and were due for lunch. Jon pushed his best friend in the back, forcing Skye to take a few steps forward-and bump into Celestia Faber, who turned.   
  
"Er-hi, Celestia," Skye said.  
  
_I will kill Jon if I survive this encounter._  
  
"Hi," she replied.   
  
Celestia looked at him, mild surprise written all over her face. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Skye realized that it was his turn to say something.  
  
"Er-I was wondering if I could borrow your Charms notes. I didn't catch a few things that Flitwick was mentioning and Jon refuses to lend me his."  
  
Nervously waiting for her reply, Skye ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Oh. Hold on then," said Celestia, opening her bag.  
  
He watched as she searched her very organized bag, noticing that everything inside her bag was highly neat. He observed as her long hair fell, partially covering her face, framing her features almost to the point of perfection.  
  
"Here, Skye," she said, holding out her notes.  
  
Skye smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I'll give it back to you tonight."  
  
"No hurry, really."   
  
He felt his stomach clench as she offered a small smile.  
  
"There you are, Skye! I've been looking for you!" came a voice that made Skye run a hand through his hair again.  
  
Rain walked up to the two of them, her face thankfully blank.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cel. Mind if I pull my cousin away a minute?" Rain asked the other girl.  
  
"Of course not," said Celestia.  
  
"I'll give you these tonight. Thanks again," Skye managed to say before Rain tugged at his arm and pulled him away.  
  
Skye forced himself to walk calmly. As soon as they'd rounded a corner, Rain broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"And you said you needed my help," she said.  
  
"Well, Jon literally pushed me to do it...and speaking of Jon, have you seen him?"  
  
Even though Skye's mind was still on that little encounter with Celestia, he noticed that Rain frowned a bit. The change was so slight that it took somebody who knew her every expression to notice.  
  
"Yeah. He was standing next to the Charms classroom." she spoke softly.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, knowing well that he should not have been smiling, though unable to keep it off his face. Skye hugged his cousin.  
  
"I'll see you in the common room tonight, alright? I have to go and throttle my best friend for a moment." he said.  
  
Rain forced a smile.  
  
"Go on, then. And tell him that he's done something right for once."   
  
Skye ran to the Charms classroom, still smiling rather stupidly. He saw that Jon was standing exactly where Rain said he was-in front of the Charms classroom. Luckily, Celestia was already gone.  
  
"So?" said Jon expectantly.  
  
Skye held up Celestia's notes.  
  
"I'll kill you if you ever do that to me again, Wycheck," Skye said, though still grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Do you know how many times in a day you threaten to kill me?" said Jon, who was smiling too. "You never carry them out."  
  
"Maybe I will one day."  
  
****  
  
He had no doubt in Skye's capability to charm the socks of anybody. That was one of Skye's special skills.  
  
Early in their friendship, Jon had been jealous of Skye. Skye was popular, rich and a Pureblood. Skye had most of the girls in Hogwarts wrapped around his little finger. Skye had special powers that nobody else in Hogwarts possessed. Skye was perfect-or so he had thought.  
  
When Jon learned about his best friend's insecurities, all that jealousy vanished like smoke. Why, who would ever think that Skye Weasley could be insecure? Yet, Skye had a lot of them.   
  
Of course, being a practical joker was natural for Skye, yet sometimes he just pulled pranks because he thought he was expected to follow in his Dad's footsteps. When Skye had tried for the Quidditch team in their Second Year, he was scared of what people might say if the son of two world famous players didn't make it. Yes, Skye had a lot of insecurities.  
  
"D'you think she'll be at lunch?" Skye asked.  
  
"Of course, you prat. She has to eat too, doesn't she?"  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall slowly, both talking about what Skye had dubbed as 'The Celestia Encounter'.  
"You reckon I have a chance with her?" Skye said in a quiet voice.  
  
That question jolted Jon to a stop.  
  
"Skye, are we talking about commitment here?"  
  
"I'm just-well, I'm just asking of there might be a chance of her...liking me." Skye finished, looking sheepish.  
  
_Here we go again._  
  
"Skye, for somebody who's sought by almost every girl in this castle, you're horribly insecure. I believe I've told you that before. Don't worry, mate," Jon added when Skye's facial expression didn't change. "If she doesn't like you, you can always do something to change her mind, eh?"  
  
Skye looked at Jon.  
  
"What d'you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean you can charm the wings off a hippogriff, mate. C'mon, enough with all this girl talk. I'm hungry."  
  
At this, Skye grinned and playfully punched Jon on the shoulder.  
  
"Oi, that's my line!"  
  


~*~

  
  
The chapter has now ended. 


	9. Sudden Moves

  
  
_Chapter Eight-Sudden Moves  
  
The island was peaceful. It was always very peaceful.  
  
He walked along the shore, watching as the waves lapped lazily at his feet. Dawn was just about to break, and the sight took his breath away.  
  
"Chosen..." came a faraway whisper.  
  
He acknowledged the voice with a nod of his head. Everything on this island was under his control-or so he had been told.   
  
"Chosen..." came the whisper again.  
  
This time, he looked up, in the direction of a white stone building in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, summoning his concentration.  
  
"Chosen...come..." the whisper said this time.  
  
He sighed. Whenever he was here, he was never allowed to stop and enjoy the scenery.  
  
This island was a sanctuary. It was appropriately named Elementalis, and was the home of the legendary Xandravia family, the guardians of the secrets of Elemental Magic.   
  
"Chosen..." came the whisper again.  
  
He entered the white building, his clothes instantly changing into flowing white robes when he stepped inside. This was the temple of the Elements, where he spent most of his time when on Elementalis. There was only one room in the temple-a large, circular room whose color was impossible to tell. An altar lay in the center of the room, elevated by five stone steps.  
  
"I am here," he said.  
  
His voice echoed off the walls.  
  
Seconds later, a ray of white light shone on the altar. There, a woman appeared, wearing robes similar to his.  
  
"Chosen," she said, bowing slightly.  
  
"I know who I am. Rise," he replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Chosen, it is time for the One to know of her destiny," spoke the woman, descending from the steps slowly, gracefully.  
  
Her name was Shi-am. She was the Daughter of the Elements; the first Xandravia.  
  
"The One?" he repeated. "But the One is-"  
  
"Not dead, as was concluded. Chosen, she must know before it is too late," said Shi-am in that irritatingly mysterious manner of hers.  
  
"Shi-am, I don't understand. Who is the One?" he asked, noting that Shi-am was starting to fade.  
  
"All will be clear, Chosen. You will know..."_  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye went down the spiral steps to the common room. Almost automatically, his eyes searched for Rain. He found his cousin seated near a window, looking...odd.  
  
_What's wrong now, I wonder?_  
  
He approached her silently and lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rain?" he said.  
  
She turned her head and smiled at him. She looked tired-too tired for seven in the morning.  
  
"Rain, did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Skye," she said evasively.  
  
Skye knelt in front of Rain, looking at her face. She was pale and haggard-looking.  
  
"Rain, you haven't been getting much sleep the past nights, have you?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
Rain broke their eye conact and held both his hands. Skye saw that she had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Have you tried taking a Sleeping Potion?" he suggested.  
  
"No. Skye, this may be just because of stress, so I don't want to drink any Sleeping Potions just yet. Besides, if I take too much Sleeping Potion it might disturb my internal clock, and I have way too much to do," she said.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Still too stubborn for your own good. I'll write Mum and have her send over the simplest Sleeping Potion for you-" he started to say, but Rain interrupted him with a violent shake of the head.  
  
"Skye, don't! I don't want Aunt Calla to worry just yet. I have it under control, alright?"  
  
Skye frowned. Rain could be very adamant sometimes, and it was very frustrating to convince her to do something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Fine," he said. "But if you have any more of these sleepless nights, I'm owling Mum right away, and nothing you say will be able to stop me."  
  
Rain smiled.  
  
"Even if you do, there's no guarantee that I'll drink it, you know."  
  
"I'll force it down your throat. Now, stand up and let's get to breakfast."  
  
****  
  
Rain took Skye's hand and stood. The moment she was on her feet, however, she swayed.  
  
"Easy," Skye said gently, catching her before she fell.  
  
She gripped her cousin's steady arm, righting herself and taking a breath.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
"Rain, I think you should lie down."  
  
Rain glared at Skye to shut him up. She was not about to miss Saturday Quidditch practice just because she felt a little woozy.  
  
In all honesty, she had not gotten much sleep for about a week. She'd managed to hide it from everybody by going about like nothing was wrong and putting on some very handy Muggle conealer.   
  
"Let's go down to the Great Hall, Skye. I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not, but I'm not about to test your temper at seven in the morning. However, I am going to carry you all the way to Madam Pomfrey if you faint on me." Skye said.  
  
Rain sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She wanted to protest when Skye supported her as they climbed out of the portrait hole, but didn't. Her body needed it no matter how much her pride didn't.  
  
What was it that kept her up at night? It was her dreams. She had had awful nightmares for the past nights. Her nightmares started out pleasant enough, but as time progressed...Rain saw that the only solution was to remain awake as long as possible, and it wasn't doing her any good at all.  
  


~*~

  
  
It was probably a good thing that Devon already had his mask of indifference on when he was about to enter the Great Hall. If he didn't, he would probably have been shocked.  
  
The only explanation for it was impeccable timing. He, Rain and Skye arrived at the doors of the Great Hall at the exact same moment, and Devon had paused for a second when he saw Rain's appearance.  
  
_What in the name of Merlin happened?_  
  
She looked horrible. It was the only word he could think of to describe what Rain looked like at that moment. The change was noticeable only if you've memorized how she looked up close. It was slight, but it was there.  
  
Devon made his way to the Slytherin table. He was frowning deeply.  
  
"Anything wrong, Devon?" asked Pontiard as he sat down.  
  
"No. I'm just thinking," he replied, pulling some sausages towards him.   
  
He looked up, his blue gaze going to the Gryffindor table and searching for Rain. He watched his girlfriend from across the Great Hall, taking in how normal she was acting. From his viewpoint, there was nothing visibly wrong with her appearance.   
  
A hoot made him tear his gaze away from Rain. He looked down and saw that a small owl had dropped a note onto his lap. Devon got the parchment and opened it quickly.  
  
"_Are you doing anything later on? If not, could we meet in the Astronomy Tower at six? Professor Sinistra is going to leave today and the tower will be unattended,_" it read.  
  
Devon looked at Rain again, but she was now busy speaking with somebody. Suddenly, as though sensing that he was looking, she turned and caught his eye. Discreetly as he could, Devon gave a small nod.  
  
_Perhaps I'll be able to find out what's wrong then._  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, an eagle owl landed in front of Skye.  
  
"Hello, Fortis," he said, stroking his Mum's owl.  
  
Fortis gave a hoot and stuck out his leg, showing Skye the letter he was bearing. Skye got his letter and read it while Fortis helped himself to Skye's pumpkin juice.  
  
"_Dearest Skye,  
  
How is everything? I got the owl regarding the detention you got last week and I am not happy about it, though I won't scold you right now. There are more important matters that I wish to tell you about.  
  
I was summoned to Elementalis nights ago, and I was spoken to regarding the One. They said that the One was destined to be protector to the Chosen, and that she must know about it already. We all thought that Alex was the One, Skye, but Shi-am says otherwise.  
  
Love, I am telling you about this because it is your decision to make. I was not told the identity of that person who will eventually protect you and keep you safe, so I'm hoping against hope that she isn't just any other girl the Elements chose. They told me that you would find her, and you would know who she is once you did. It's up to you decide if you're going to tell her.  
  
All is well here at home. Fred is still chuckling over what you and Jon did to deserve that detention with Filch, but I am most certainly NOT happy.  
  
I love you.  
  
Mum_"  
  
Skye shook his head. How was he supposed to find a woman that was supposed to protect him when he could barely find a quill in his bag? Of course, his bag was a huge mess, but...  
  
"What's the matter?" Rain asked him.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just have the feeling that if I see my Mum anytime soon, I'm in for a really good talking-to."  
  
Rain smiled and patted his arm before turning back to her breakfast. Skye speared some eggs with his fork and fed himself, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"Oi, Skye, look who just entered the Great Hall," Rain suddenly whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
He looked up and turned his head on the direction of the Great Hall's doors in time to see Celestia Faber coming in. Instantly, Skye felt himself reddening.  
  
"Shut it, you."  
  
It was odd, the way Celestia Faber magnetized him to her presence. He didn't need Rain to know that she was in the vicinity; he knew for himself.   
  
Suddenly, Skye's stomach did a somersault. The Gryffindor table was uncannily crowded that morning, and the only empty seat left was beside him. He glanced at Celestia quickly and noted that she was now walking towards him.  
  
_Think of something to say...think...think..._  
  
"Good morning, Skye," came a voice from his right.  
  
"Er-yeah. Good morning, Celestia," he replied.  
  
Skye chanced a little look at Rain. His cousin's face was neutral.  
  
"Did you get the notes?" Skye asked, wishing that he could record this moment in his mind, but knowing all the while that Rain was eagerly watching how he would handle the situation.  
  
Celestia nodded.  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
"Oh, by the way, thanks for lending them. They really helped; I reckon I have a chance to pass Charms now," Skye said easily.  
  
Celestia turned her head and looked at him, a brow slightly raised.  
  
"Why d'you say that?" she asked carefully. "You can execute all the Charms Professor Flitwick requires perfectly."  
  
_Was that a compliment?_  
  
"Well...you see...I don't really pay attention..." he said, cursing himself for to being able to come up with a very coherent reply.  
  
"Ah," was all Celestia said in reply.   
  
"Skye, isn't it time for practice now?" chirped Rain. "Oh, excuse me, Cel. Were you two talking?"  
  
Skye never felt more like glaring in his life. He forced himself to nod, however.  
  
"Er-yeah. We'd better be going, Rain. I'll see you later then, eh, Cel?" he said, running a hand nervously through his hair, deliberately using the nickname Rain had used.  
  
"Sure, Skye," Cel said, smiling slightly.  
  
Skye followed Rain, who was now standing and leaving the Great Hall. As she reached the empty Entrance Hall, he blinked, smiling a bit when he heard her make a sound of surprise as she was jolted to a stop.  
  
"'Were you two talking?'" he mocked her when he was at her side.  
  
Rain narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Let me loose, Skye."  
  
"I don't think I will, Rain."  
  
He saw Rain straining to reach her wand, but waved his hand and her whole right arm was pinned to her side.  
  
"Skye..." she hissed.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll let you go-when I reach the pitch," he grinned, jogging to the front doors.  
  
****  
  
She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, watching as the two redheads exited the Great Hall.  
  
_Somebody tell me I'm not dreaming._  
  
Celestia looked down at the food she had been mechanically eating.  
  
"Who did I just see seated beside you moments ago?" suddenly came the voice of Irene Adler, Cel's roommate.  
  
Celestia couldn't reply. All she could do was smile.  
  
"So, what did you talk about?" said Irene, smiling too.  
  
"Irene, could you pinch me?"  
  
"Pinch you? What in the world for?"  
  
"So I'll know I didn't just dream up the past few days," said Cel.  
  
Irene pinched Celestia on the arm-hard.  
  
"_OW!_ Okay...okay, I know I'm awake now...NOT SO HARD!"  
  
"Well, you did ask me to pinch you. So, are you going to tell me what happened?" said Irene, looking desperately anxious for the news she was about to hear.  
  
"Nothing really happened, Irene. It was just a very lucky coincidence that the only vacant seat at the Gryffindor table was beside...him."  
  
"And the 'past few days' I heard you talking about?" Irene questioned further.  
  
At this, Celestia felt herself blushing.  
  
"Um...well, he's been talking to me lately. Borrowing my notes, speaking to me about the lessons," she replied softly.  
  
Celestia was surprised that her friend began to frown.   
  
"What's wrong, Irene?"  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that he suddenly does that? I mean, you two didn't really speak with each other much before." said Irene.  
  
"And?"  
  
_I think I can see where this is going._  
  
"And...I think there are only two reasons why he's suddenly taking notice of you. It's either he's using you to raise his grades or he's doing a dare." stated Irene, looking annoyingly superior.  
  
Because Irene was suddenly engaged in another conversation, she didn't see her friend's reaction to that statement. Celestia's shoulders sagged as she sighed deeply. She turned back to her breakfast listlessly, poking around the potatoes she had been enthusiastically staring at only moments before.  
  
_I knew it. Skye Weasley definitely couldn't like me. Not a chance in the world._  
  


~*~

  
  
The gentle breeze that was blowing calmed him. It helped him relax, despite the tremendous nervousness he was feeling.  
  
That was the way it was now, whenever he was around her. He was always nervous, unsure of how to act or what to say. He didn't know if she was still mad at him.  
  
From across the Quidditch field, Jon watched Rain. She was hovering in front of the three goalposts, getting ready to block the Quaffle. He watched as the Quaffle soared through the air...  
  
_And she blocks it yet again! Good save by Keeper Weasley..._  
  
It was not as though Rain was able to save Quaffles all the time, but her statistics said that she only missed two out of ten Quaffles.  
  
"Ack! Jon, where's your mind, mate?" called Martin Carmichael, his fellow Beater.  
  
"Sorry," he replied, hitting a Bludger with his bat just in time.  
  
Distracted. That's what she made him. Distracted. Until he could find some way to patch things up between them, he was doomed to remain that way whenever she was around.  
  
****  
  
Rain smiled and threw the Quaffle back to Wood.  
  
"Good save, Rain," said Leon.  
  
"I thought I was going to miss it for sure. You make it very hard to be a Keeper." she shot back.  
  
Leonard Wood smiled. He ran a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"Take a few minutes off before I call the other Chasers up here to test your limits again," was all he said.  
  
Rain watched the Gryffindor Captain as he flew away. She sighed and looked around, drinking in the tranquil surroundings of the Quidditch pitch on a Saturday morning.  
  
Her gaze wandered around the field, watching her teammates as they took a few minutes off their usual grinding workout. The Beaters were on the opposite side of the field, playing with one of the Bludgers. The Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another, taking turns...  
  
_Damn it, I'm sleepy._  
  
Rain tried-and failed-to stifle a yawn. No, she had not had a good night. She definitely did not have a good night.  
  
Suddenly, Rain's insides started tingling. Her heartbeat accelerated as adrenaline surged through her veins. Whipping her head from side to side, Rain tried to find the cause of this sudden feeling of unease.Then, she saw it.   
  
A Bludger was heading towards Skye.  
  
Without thinking, Rain turned her broomsitck in the direction of her cousin and dived.  
  
****  
  
A sudden shout echoed across the green grass of the Quidditch pitch, making Jon turn his head. He was in time to see his best friend diving like he'd never been able to before, following a blurred red figure...  
  
As a dull thud echoed through the pitch, Jon's breath caught in his throat.  
  


~*~

  
  
Skye stormed into Gryffindor tower, summoning a little jar into his hand. He glared at the common room fireplace...and shook his head. No, he needed some privacy and that fireplace would never do.  
  
He exited the tower once more, heading towards the only place he could have private access to a fire.  
  
"_Avarlhawiel_," he muttered tensely as the painting of the bald warlock dissolved in front of him.  
  
Almost running, Skye reached the secret room he and Rain had used countless times before. He lit a fire in the grate with a thought and threw powder from the jar he was carrying into the flames.  
  
"_Racine le Paix_" he said.  
  
Skye's shoulders began to shake. His breath was now coming in ragged gasps as the information he had just learned started to sink in. His hands were trembling.  
  
"Skye? Skye, love, what is it?" came the voice of his mother's head as it appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Mum," he managed to croak out.  
  
Unable to bear it, he buried his face in one hand.  
  
"Skye? What's wrong?" came his Mum's concerned voice again.  
  
"I've found the One, Mum" he said. "I've found her."  
  
Calla Weasley's jaw dropped.  
  
"Who is it, love?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
Somehow, Skye managed to force himself to say the words.  
  
"It's Rain. Rain is the One."  
  


~*~

  
  
The chapter has now ended.  
  


~*~

  
  
**End Notes:** To clear up some stuff, I'd like to say that _Avarlhawiel_ is the elven name of one of my friends. Now, _ Racine le Paix_ means "Root of Peace", and is the name of the penthouse where Calla, Fred and Skye live.   
  
All clear? Good. Now all you have to do is wait for the next chapter. Mwah!  
  



	10. Of Pain, Truth and Tolerance

  
  
_Chapter Nine- Of Pain, Truth and Tolerance_  
  
He took no notice of Madam Pomfrey as she eyed him. He was too busy gazing at the girl lying on the bunk next to his chair.  
  
_You can't be the One...you can't be..._  
  
Rain had planted herself in front of the Bludger that was supposed to hit him. How she had known that the Bludger was going to hit him was anyone's guess, but what mattered was...  
  
No. She couldn't be the One. It wasn't possible…it…it didn't make sense.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think it would be best if you returned to Gryffindor Tower now," came a gentle voice.  
  
Skye looked up. The Headmaster was standing in front of him. Skye looked at Rain's unconscious figure again and shook his head.  
  
"If it's alright, sir, I'd rather stay until she wakes up." he spoke softly.  
  
"Skye, her father has been notified, and I believe he is already on his way to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will take care of your cousin."   
  
Skye sighed. For a moment, he debated with himself whether to tell Dumbledore about Rain's identity. The elderly man was close to his family, and had been especially close to his Aunt Alex, he had been told.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey shall send for you the instant there is a change in Airen's condition," Dumbledore insisted.  
  
Hesitantly, Skye stood. He got Rain's hand and stroked it.  
  
"I'll be back, alright? Don't go anywhere now," he whispered before planting a soft kiss on his cousin's cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor," said Skye, turning to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Skye exited the hospital wing reluctantly.  
  
****  
  
Devon heaved a small sigh as he exited the Astronomy Tower. He glanced at his watch briefly, noting that it was now seven; an hour after the time Rain had said she would meet him.   
  
_Alright, now I'm starting to worry._  
  
She would have a reason, of course. Devon knew Rain well enough to know that she rarely did things without a reason. If she had forgotten that she'd...  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Do watch where you're going, Weasley."  
  
He had bumped into Skye Weasley, who had just exited the hospital wing, looking melancholy.   
  
"You bumped into me, Malfoy." Skye said without much spirit.  
  
"I was looking where I was going, Weasley. You, on the other hand, suddenly popped out of nowhere. Oh, and by the way, where is Rain?"  
  
_Damn._  
  
It had slipped out of his mouth before he'd had a chance to think about it. He hadn't intended to ask Skye about the whereabouts of Rain.  
  
Skye looked at Devon, evidently surprised. A guarded, suspicious look was in the grey eyes. He knew that look; Skye always wore it when he was suspicious, and he wore it almost every time he and Devon were forced to communicate with each other.  
  
"Why?" was all he said.  
  
"If you must know, she asked to meet me and never showed. I'd like to know where she is so I can speak to her about something." Devon said smoothly.  
  
Skye was frowning now.   
  
"Malfoy, why do you keep meeting my-oh, no. Oh, _NO_..." Skye's eyes widened as he spoke, a realization obviously dawning upon him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not...you're not...her..._boyfriend_, are you?!" Skye said softly, looking a tinge green.  
  
Devon rolled his eyes.  
  
"That fact aside, I want to bring the topic back to the-"  
  
Devon stopped talking, due to the sudden wind that came from the window beside him, blowing his hair in all directions. His hands flew up to fix his hair while his eyes went to Skye, whose jaw had dropped.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" the Gryffindor mouthed (He supposed that Skye was speaking, but his voice was inaudible over the wind.).  
  
"No, I'm just thinking about how beautiful Moaning Myrtle is. Listen, Weasley, are you going to tell me where Rain is or not?" Devon yelled to make himself heard over the wind's howls.  
  
Suddenly, Skye's face sobered and the wind died down. He pointed a thumb at the hospital wing doors behind him.  
  
"If it's that important to you, Malfoy, she's in there. Good luck seeing her."  
  
And with that, Skye walked away.

~*~

  
  
Jon wrung his hands, staring unseeingly into the fire. Skye was taking an awfully long time in the hospital wing. Because he didn't have any news, Jon was imagining all sorts of fatalities happening...  
  
Once Rain had landed on the ground, nobody on the Gryffindor team could react fast enough. Skye himself, who had been diving after Rain, seemed frozen once his cousin hit the earth. It was Wood who, acting like a true team leader, finally got to his senses and told them what to do.   
  
Jon looked at the portrait hole, which had just opened. He stood when his best friend walked into the common room.   
  
"What's the news?" Jon said.  
  
Skye's eyes were unfocused when he looked at Jon. The redhead had a very thoughtful sort of expression on his face, as though he was pondering over something really deep.  
  
"Did you know that-" Skye started to say, but shook his head. "Um, never mind. And Rain...Madam Pomfrey says that Rain will be fine, though I don't believe her."  
  
Jon chose to overlook Skye's peculiar behavior.  
  
"Why don't you believe Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Because Rain is...the only way to truly know she's fine is when she wakes up-and Madam Pomfrey doesn't know when that's going to be," Skye replied, striding over to sit next to Jon.  
  
Both boys remained silent.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, Skye?" Jon asked presently.  
  
Skye sighed.  
  
"Jon, believe me, you're better off not knowing. I'm not saying this to keep you out of the loop or anything. Just...it's about Rain, yes, but I don't really have the permission to tell you because I'm not sure about it myself."  
  
Jon stared into the fire, his mind racing.   
  
"This has nothing to do with Malfoy?"  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Malfoy."

~*~

  
  
George Weasley looked up at the castle's oak doors. He pulled his cloak closer about him and pulled one of the doors open, stepping inside once he was able to fit. Then, he headed for the hospital wing.  
  
George was very familiar with the hospital wing, as he and Fred ended up there a lot in their Hogwarts days. He and his twin were admitted several times for cuts, bruises, wounds and a few broken bones...but he had never entered the infirmary with the intention of visiting someone in critical condition.  
  
Brown eyes scanned the halls, searching for a familiar flash of red hair. Finally, though, he gave up. Instead, he made his way to the hospital wing, sticking to rarely-used corridors and staircases.  
  
_Hogwarts never changes._  
  
Reaching the hospital wing without incident, he pushed the door open slightly.  
  
"Ah, George. Come in," said a voice belonging to an old man inside the infirmary.  
  
George entered the hospital wing and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," he replied, voice tight with worry.  
  
The Headmaster nodded once, and then cast his gaze to the unconscious Gryffindor Prefect lying on a bed. Her dark red hair was strewn all over the white pillow, and her pale face was peaceful.  
  
George swallowed. He walked towards his daughter.  
  
"What happened, sir? All you said that she was in critical condition for a few moments."  
  
"She planted herself in front of a Bludger heading for her cousin." said Dumbledore.   
  
"Skye or Tim?"  
  
"Skye."  
  
Standing beside Rain's white cot, George took a look at her overall appearance. She was awfully pale, and the moonlight flooding her face wasn't exactly helping.  
  
"How could that happen? Don't the Gryffindors use the old Bludgers for practice?"  
  
"I believe their captain has procured some of the new Bludger A5's, George. You are familiar with the model?"  
  
George nodded. How could he not be? He and Fred had once promoted those Bludgers. _A Beater's Worst Nightmare_ was the slogan of the damned things. They flew twice as fast and hit with five times the power of the old Bludgers. Well, that would teach them to think twice before endorsing.  
  
"Where was she hit?" George asked.  
  
"The ribs. She shattered six of her ribs upon impact. Poppy has mended them, of course, but she has no way of knowing if there are any remaining shards posing as a threat to Rain's organs until she wakes..."  
  
Swallowing, George nodded. He took Rain's hand in his and stroked it gently.   
  
"Thank you, Headmaster, for notifying me."  
  
His daughter might have looked every inch a woman when she was standing tall, but when she was asleep like this, she still looked like a child. Her vulnerability was so pronounced that watching her sleep made all of George's protective feelings come out.  
  
With another sigh, he resigned himself for staying the night.

~*~

  
  
Skye looked down at his parchment listlessly. He then looked up at Professor Sprout, not really hearing what she said. Lessons seemed rather trivial now.  
  
Rain hadn't regained consciousness yet. For two straight days, she'd been lying on that bed, eyes closed, while he worried. Dumbledore sent Uncle George home already, reassuring him that he'd be notified if there was any change.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" came the voice of Professor Sprout, sounding a little sharp.  
  
Skye sat up straight, jolted out of his reverie. Professor Sprout was standing in front of his table.  
  
"Y-yes, Professor?" he said.  
  
"You haven't been paying attention, Weasley. I said that Madam Pomfrey is summoning you to the hospital wing. I think your cousin is awake." she said, voice going softer at her last sentence.  
  
Skye's stomach did a somersault.   
  
"Rain is...awake?" he repeated softly.  
  
"Yes, Weasley, now pack your things if you want to see her," said Professor Sprout, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
Skye shared a side glance with Jon and stood, gathering his things. He slung his bag onto his shoulder and excused himself, edging out of the greenhouse. Once he was outside, he broke into a run, heading top speed for the hospital wing.  
  
****  
  
Rain let out a breath, closing her eyes once again. Madam Pomfrey was running her wand over Rain's body, checking for any sign of injury she might have missed.   
  
She heard the hospital wing door open and close. 

"Madam Pomfrey-" came Skye's voice.  
  
"Hush, Weasley. Yes, she's awake." replied the matron.  
  
Rain opened her eyes a crack, smiling weakly when she saw Skye standing beside her bed. Madam Pomfrey made a noise.  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong. How do you feel, dear?" she asked Rain.  
  
"Horrible," Rain whispered. "But it's nothing I haven't felt before. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, and left. When she did, Skye tilted his head to the side.

"Hi," he said softly, getting her hand and smiling back at her.  
  
"Hey. Skye, are you alright?"  
  
"Me? I should be asking you that. The Bludger got you in the ribs, you know."  
  
Rain grimaced a bit. Her whole body was aching, but Madam Pomfrey said that the aches should be gone in a few hours. She didn't need to be reminded of the pain the Bludger caused when it hit.  
  
"I'm fine, Skye," she said.  
  
Skye sat beside her, looking away. For a few moments, he said nothing. Then, when he spoke, his voice was softer and gentler than she had ever known it to be.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do, plant yourself in front of a Bludger," he chided her.  
  
"It was pure instinct. I don't have your powers, Skye. The Bludger was going to hit you, and there was no way I could have changed the course of the Bludger in such a short span of time."  
  
"I know. I don't want to sound ungrateful, Rain, because I _am_ grateful, but...just don't do that again, alright? Don't stick your neck out for me. Promise me that, will you?"   
  
If she hadn't known better, she would have taken his statement differently. Yet, Rain knew what Skye meant. He didn't want her to get hurt, not even for him. All he wanted to do was protect her.  
  
Rain let out a soft sigh. She gave Skye's hand a little squeeze which made him look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Skye, but I can't promise you that," she said.  
  
_Besides, you dolt, you would have done the same for me._  
  
She gave him a smile, which he didn't return. Instead, he looked away again.   
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This probably isn't the time to tell you this, but...Malfoy let something slip to me about the exact state of your-er-relationship with him," Skye said as his ears turned a bit pink.  
  
_Oh, no._  
  
"And...?" Rain asked, though she knew what was coming.  
  
"And...is it true? I just want to hear it from you, that's all."  
  
"Yes." she whispered, half afraid that the walls of the castle were about to come tumbling down upon her should Skye throw a fit.  
  
Skye turned to her again, eyes narrowed this time, in a look so piercing, it reminded Rain of the way Dumbledore looked at pupils who were lying to him.  
  
"Is he treating you well?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yes, Skye, he is. He treats me wonderfully. Just like the way you'd treat Celestia Faber if you ever work up the guts to ask her to be your girlfriend," Rain replied, turning the conversation away from her love life.  
  
Rain laughed when Skye's whole face turned red.

~*~

  
  
Devon knew. How could he not when all the Gryffindors were buzzing with the news? Yet, he did not believe the rumors. Instead, he waited patiently for Potions, which came after lunch.  
  
"Weasley," he said, barely moving his lips when Skye arrived.  
  
Skye, who had just slid into his seat, cut his eyes to the side, acknowledging Devon. The two sat across each other, near enough to communicate, yet far enough to remain discreet.   
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" he whispered in reply.  
  
"Is the news true?"  
  
Skye merely nodded.  
  
Relief flooded through Devon, though nothing showed on his face. The past few days had been filled with worry for him, for, unlike other people who were worried about Rain, he could not go into the hospital wing and visit her. It would compromise everything.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants to see you."  
  
"Did she say that or-"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
Devon cast a glance at Skye, trying to figure out what was going through the Gryffindor's mind. He was sure that it cost Skye some effort to say that. Yet, he could not decipher the expression on Skye's face.   
  
_Did Weasley just indirectly state that he's tolerating my relationship with the closest thing he has to a younger sister?_  
  
Resignedly, he pulled a piece of parchment and began writing. He would not be able to get away to see her tonight, for he had Quidditch practice to attend, and as Captain, there was no excuse for him to skive it off.

_Oh, damn this._  
  
A letter would just have to do for now.

~*~

  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Hullo. Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, well, let's put it this way: I've missed the girl who does nothing but pester me day in and day out."  
  
Rain smiled. Skye was back in the hospital wing that night, bringing her the homework she'd missed.  
  
"I still can't believe I was out for two whole days, Skye. Look at how much homework I've neglected to do!"  
  
Skye snorted.  
  
"If I had that much work piled up, I would've pretended to be sick for the rest of the year," he retorted, watching Rain as she leafed through the notes that he had copied for her.  
  
"Skye, d'you have my bag?"  
  
"Yup. Here. I shrank it so I could bring it around with me."  
  
Out of his pocket, Skye produced a miniature version of Rain's dark red rucksack. With a wave of a wand and a softly muttered spell, it was back to its original size.  
  
"I got what you needed from Jen, who says she might be along to see you tonight. Oh, and by the way..." Skye trailed off, digging into his pocket once more.  
  
"What's this?" Rain asked as she got the piece of parchment Skye handed her.  
  
"Malfoy," was Skye's only response.  
  
Rain's heart did a little dance for a few seconds, though her face showed nothing as she tucked the parchment into a pocket of her bag for later reading. Skye wouldn't appreciate it if she read it in front of him.  
  
_Skye as __Devon__'s messenger. Who would ever have thought?_  
  
"How is Devon?" she asked softly, eyes going to her covers.  
  
"Malfoy is...Malfoy. Why?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, heart sinking a little.  
  
"If you must know, he asked me if you were awake. He's been doing that since he found out, you know. Been cornering me, finding reasons to talk to me...and don't smile at me like that, Rain!"  
  
"Looks to me like someone's been cheating on me behind my back. Should I let Celestia know you're not interested in her anymore?" Rain teased.  
  
Skye's face turned a nasty shade of green.  
  
"Don't you dare-"  
  
"Oh, relax, Skye. I'd never do that. Though, you do have to admit, the two most handsome boys in Hogwarts going together will be quite a stir in the community..."   
  
Rain laughed as a pillow hit her in the face.  
  
"I'm going to Gryffindor Tower to find other cousins who appreciate my efforts," said Skye, pulling a mock pout which made Rain laugh harder.  
  
"You look adorable when you pout like that. Oh, go on then. Shoo. Leave me in peace. I need to get started on my homework anyway," she said, waving a hand.  
  
She sighed as Skye planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well," he whispered.  
  
"Good night, Skye."  
  
Skye merely smiled and walked out of the hospital wing. Once he was safely outside, Rain grabbed the piece of parchment she'd hidden.  
  
"_Rain, (it read)   
  
Before anything else, I would like to say how sorry I am that I cannot see you at this point. Every fiber of my being is screaming out for me to go to you, but I am sure you know why I cannot.   
  
I've missed you. It's been days since I've seen you last, and as if that isn't enough, I was worrying about you as well. How are you feeling now? I do hope Pomfrey will let you out soon. If not, I just might allow myself to be hit by a Bludger as well just to have a legitimate, unquestionable reason to enter the hospital wing and see you. Oh, don't laugh, as I've no doubt you're doing now. Greater men than I have been brought to their knees, doing things they wouldn't normally have done, all because of a woman.  
  
How am I to word what is going through my head right now? I wish to see you, hold you close to me again and simply smell the light fragrance of your hair. I want to be beside you and lose myself in those soft brown eyes... I could go on until Snape gave me a detention, and I still would not have found the right words to express what I feel.  
  
I wish you a good night's rest, my darling. Rest assured that wherever I am, I am missing you horribly and counting the minutes until I see you again.  
  
__Devon__._"  
  
Folding the letter, Rain stared at the ceiling of the hospital wing, smiling like an idiot. She read the letter one more time, biting her lip.  
  
Well, she would certainly have a good night's rest tonight.

~*~

  
  
End notes: I know, I know. Nothing really _happened_ in this chapter. Forgive me for that. The next few chapters, however, will be a tad more interesting. I promise.  
  
Also, please be so kind as to review. I would greatly appreciate people's thoughts and opinions on what I write. So, what are you reading this for?! REVIEW! :)

~*~  
  
The chapter has now ended.


	11. Right Kind of Wrong

_Chapter Ten-Right Kind of Wrong_

Rain thought that she'd have a good night's sleep. After all, she had Devon's letter to think about until sleep caught up with her. For the first time in weeks, she was welcoming slumber…and yet, she was horribly mistaken.

The Gryffindor Prefect tossed and turned, her dark red hair tangling as she thrashed. She was drenched with sweat, breathing labored as though she'd been running. 

_"Get away from me," she hissed._

_"Oh, no.__ I don't think so. Not this time. You've been away from me for so long, my sweet. I've missed you," he whispered back._

_Rain turned her head away from him, trying to get herself as far away as possible. She had little luck, considering the bonds that tied her to the post of a bed._

_He laughed-a quiet, amused little laugh that sent shivers up and down her spine. _

_"Do not try and get away from me, my sweet. Haven't you realized that it's futile by now? You are completely under my spell."_

_"I am not under your spell!" Rain protested, seeking a way to enrage him in any way she could, if just to release her pent-up frustration._

_"Oh, but you are. You submitted yourself. Don't you recall? Yes, you willingly gave yourself up to this dream, to this fantasy...and now, you will be mine."_

_"Yours?__ Hardly."_

_"Do not deny it."_

_He put a forefinger under her chin, lifting it forcefully so he could look into her eyes. When their gazes locked, Rain gave an involuntary shudder. His eyes...his blue eyes were so icy and cold...his eyes were  so cruel..._

_"What is to deny? You said so yourself, this is nothing but a dream."_

_She watched as his face transformed. From the gentle yet cruel features, his upper lip curled in a fashion that made Rain's hair stand on end. He pulled his hand back-and slapped her resoundingly._

_Rain winced, pride keeping her from crying out. She knew that she'd be giving him what he wanted if she cried out. He wanted her scream-he wanted to hear her scream in pain that he inflicted._

_"Does that feel like a dream to you? Does this?" he said, emphasizing his last word with another blow-to her arm, this time. _

_"It doesn't feel like a dream, does it, Rain? I wonder, will it still feel like it was** just **a dream when you wake up?"_

_Rain didn't answer. Instead, she glared at him, willing her gaze to say all that her tongue wouldn't. _

_"Silent now, are we? Let's see how silent you'll be when you find out what I've got in store for you tonight, my sweet..."_

~*~

"You look like hell" was the first statement Rain heard from Skye the next morning.

_Oh, gee, thanks. Like I needed to know that._

Rain was being discharged from the hospital wing on the condition that she would not attend the Quidditch practice the Gryffindor team had scheduled for that afternoon. Madam Pomfrey had made her promise she would take it easy, though it really wasn't necessary. Rain still felt a little fragile.

"Not much sleep again, huh?" asked Skye.

She just shook her head.

"Okay, that's it. I'm writing straight to Mum as soon as I get ahold of a quill and parchment."

She chose not to reply as Skye held the door of the hospital wing open for her. Rain stepped out into the hallway, smiling slightly when she was met by bright sunlight. Yep, it felt good to be up and about again.

"Skye, do you mind if we make a quick stop?"

"Nope. Where?"

"The bathroom-only for a second, so you needn't look at me like that."

Skye had narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't have to fix anything. You look fine, no large, bloody bruises or scary pimples to be seen anywhere." he said simply.

Rain froze momentarily at the mention of bruises. Had Skye seen them? But...no, he couldn't have. She'd done a few quick healing spells and concealing charms on them this morning before Skye came. She realized he was kidding, though, and recovered herself quickly.

"Well, that's a comforting thought."

"I'm serious. You look pretty this morning, so don't fret about your appearance." Skye said, now turning away from her and looking straight ahead, as he usually did when doing something that other people would call 'mushy'.

Rain shot a side glance at her cousin, a smile growing.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

****

Skye shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking.  

"Skye, how's everything?"

"Eh?"

"I'm talking about the little predicament you have in your love life. How is it?"

"Er-what love life?"

"What?! I get knocked out for two days and suddenly you're acting like a sodding coward? We can't have any of that now..." Rain said, her eyes brightening with a little glow Skye knew too well.

"Hey...Rain...oh, no. What in heaven's name are you planning to do?"

"Oh, nothing---yet. Don't worry, dear."

Skye didn't reply anymore. There was obviously something wrong with Rain, though she was trying to conceal it by being cheerful and teasing him. Discreetly, he studied her, taking in every slight detail of the change that had happened to her in the course of a few days in the hospital wing.

"Don't look at me like that, Skye," Rain said.

"There's something about you that's changed, Rain. I can't put my finger on it...but it's there."

The grey eyes narrowed again as he watched his cousin bow her head and sigh slightly.

"I need to go to the library as soon as possible-" she started saying, but he cut her off.

"Not today. No, don't argue with me, Airen. You are _not_ going anywhere near the bloody library today. You are going to spend the day catching up with the rest of your classmates and impressing the teachers at how fast you've learned your missed lessons, but will most definitely _not_ go and work yourself to death in the library. Is that understood?"

Rain looked at him for a moment before nodding. Nobody disobeyed him when he used that tone of voice.

"Yes, Chosen," she whispered.

Skye stopped walking. He turned to face Rain fully.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You sound more like the Chosen of Elementalis than you do Skye Weasley when you use that voice. Have I ever told you that? Strong, determined…powerful."

"No, you never told me that before," Skye said slowly.

"Well, I never knew I was your protector before."

~*~

Skye ran a hand through his hair, frowning at his trunk. Where was it? He knew he'd placed it in his trunk last week...

"Looking for something, are you?" came Jon's voice.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Judging from the clothes, books, parchment and quills that are all over the dormitory at this moment, anyone would've known, mate."

Skye turned and cast a glance about the room before smiling sheepishly. 

"Sorry about that. I'll clean it up later."

"What are you apologizing to me for, Skye? Anyway, what is it you're looking for?"

"My copy of _La Histoire_. Seen it anywhere?"

Jon frowned a bit, as though thinking deeply. Skye watched as his best friend paced around a bit, walking in circles with his chin on his fist. Finally, Jon stopped.

"Well?" Skye asked expectantly.

"It's under your bed, you hugely blind pillock," Jon said, laughing.

Skye dove under his bed, hands groping for the thick volume.

"Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, standing up.

Skye quickly blew the dust off his book and leafed through it, searching for a page. His copy, like Rain's, was dog-eared and old. His mother had given this to him when he was little, and he hadn't parted with it since then.

"Jon," he asked absent-mindedly. "Any homework we have to do for tonight?"

"Er-Divination."

Looking up from the book, Skye groaned.

"You're not serious."

"Oh, but I am. That's why I came up here to look for you. Why? Anything you're going to do in particular?"

For a moment, Skye debated with himself whether he should tell Jon everything.

_No. Now's not the time._

"No, nothing...c'mon. The sooner we'll get started, the sooner this torture will be over."

_Why didn't I listen to Uncle Ron when he said Divination was a complete bore?_

Skye grabbed some parchment, a quill and waved his hand. At once, all his things flew into his trunk, where they arranged themselves. Jon whistled.

"Wish I could do that. It would save me so much trouble when Mum hollers at me to fix my room back at home."

Both boys laughed and made their way to the common room.

****

As Skye entered the common room, she looked up. She didn't know why she always took notice when he entered a room, she just did.

"...and she yells something unintelligible, waving her arms like mad..." came Jon Wycheck's voice.

She watched as Skye chuckled appreciatively. A familiar clenching sensation was now in her stomach.

"Snap out of it, Celestia," said an amused voice.

Celestia turned to her right, facing Airen Weasley, who was sharing the table with her. Rain was reading a thick book on Transfiguration, but was grinning teasingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop staring at Skye like that. You're going to start drooling soon," said Rain, eyes still on the Transfiguration text.

Cel was silent. She looked at the Herbology notes in front of her, frowning thoughtfully. 

"Why are you frowning?"

"Nothing."

_Nothing?__ Oh, damn right it's nothing. It's your bloody cousin, that's what!_

"Cel, how many classes do you and Skye have together?"

Celestia was taken aback by this sudden question, but answered the younger girl nonetheless.

"All, except for Divination. Why d'you ask, Rain?" she said, still frowning.

"Do you know how many girls in your year alone have a crush on my cousin?"

"Er-all except for all those with Weasley blood?"

Rain rolled her eyes. The younger girl blew a stray wisp of hair off her face.

"Too right. Only, he doesn't flirt, you know. It doesn't seem like it, I know, but Skye doesn't do that. And he doesn't use people for his own purposes either," Rain said.

Celestia raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you telling me all this, Rain?"

"Because I don't want you to get the wrong ideas about Skye. Besides, it's about time _some_body set his reputation straight."

Celestia bit her lower lip.

"You're confusing me," she said.

Rain checked her watch and stood. 

"Oops. I'd love to stay and chat some more, Cel, but I have a boyfriend waiting for me," Rain whispered with a conspiratorial wink.

And with that, the Gryffindor Keeper piled her books, tucked them into her bag, and exited the common room, leaving Celestia with her thoughts.

~*~

Fred watched his twin pace around. Then, he sent a questioning look at his wife, who was looking just as worried as George was.

"Alright, both of you, calm down," he said, shaking his head. "This is not getting us anywhere."

"How am I supposed to calm down, Fred? My only child is a thousand miles away, has just discovered that her destiny is to protect a legendary being for the rest of her life and is supposedly experiencing something bad right at this very instant! Tell me, _how do I calm down?!_" George fired.

_Okay. Where along the road did George turn into a male version of Mum?_

"Well, for starters, you can sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Fred managed to say without laughing at how funny George looked.

The three had been at George's house for an hour. George had summoned his brother and sister-in-law.

George sat in a chair in front of the fire. He stared at it darkly. 

"Lets go through it again, George. What did you see?" Calla said, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"In my dream, I saw Shi-am. I was in Elementalis-the temple, actually. She was talking to someone I couldn't see...she was saying that Rain had to be put to the test to prove if she was worthy."

Fred frowned too. He and George had only met the spirit called Shi-am once, and the impression she made on him was something...not good. While Calla and Skye often interacted with Shi-am, Fred and George had found her to be very bad company.

"Has Rain ever been to Elementalis?" Fred asked suddenly.

George sighed.

"No. Not after what happened before...I never want my daughter to set foot on that island until she really has to," spoke the widower softly, never taking his eyes off the fire. "Remember that night, Fred?"

Fred did, all too well....

_The night was stormy as Fred and George forced their way forward. Heavy raindrops beat upon them while lightning streaked in the sky. The howling wind that seemed to be as strong as a gale wasn't helping them either._

_"Where the bloody hell are we?" Fred hollered in his twin's ear as they ran for the only building in sight, a small cottage on the edge of a steep cliff. _

_George didn't answer just then; they'd reached the cottage, and George was too busy wrenching the door open._

_"Whew!" Fred let out a breath as he shut the door behind him. He shook his head, sending water flying everywhere._

_George was still silent. He walked towards the empty fireplace, as though contemplating deeply._

_"George, start a fire, will you? We may as well get warm so we can think."_

_Fred frowned. George did not move, nor did he give any indication that he had heard his brother speak. George merely stood there, still as a statue, with water dripping from his wet form onto the floor._

_"Honestly, has all that rain clogged up your ears? Oh, well."_

_Fred took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace._

_"Incendio," he said._

_Nothing happened. Undaunted, Fred tried again...without success._

_"Let me," said George softly, startling Fred out of his wits._

_He waved a hand in front of the fireplace...and flames instantly appeared, spreading warmth throughout the whole room as though there had been a fire for hours. _

_Fred looked at his brother._

_"Do you know where we are, George?" he asked slowly._

_"Elementalis.__ The island of the Xandravia family."_

Calla heaved a heavy sigh. 

"This is hopeless. George, you know Rain will owl if there's something wrong. Don't worry about it just now, alright?" she said.

"She won't. She's too much like Alex to know when to ask for help..."

"No, George, she knows when it's time to shove her pride aside. You raised her to be like that, remember? Have a little faith in your daughter," Fred spoke.

George did not move for a while. Calla looked up at her husband with a confused expression in the beautiful grey eyes Skye had inherited, as though asking him for an answer. Fred merely shrugged.

"You two should go home," George finally whispered.

~*~

The blue eyes opened. 

_Ow. _

Devon rubbed his neck where a nasty crick was starting to bother him. His eyes roved about the strangely familiar room, trying to make out where he was.

"What the hell-" he started to say until his eyes fell on something-or, rather, some_one_ asleep on his shoulder.

Dark red hair spilled onto his sleeve. Smiling a bit, he stroked it gently.

_This is wrong. Damn it, this is wrong..._

The first rays of the sun were peeking in through the window. Devon took in every detail of the face that was turned to him, drinking in the odd sensation of having someone sleep in his arms. It was a feeling unfamiliar to him...yet, strangely, he found that he was enjoying it. 

_If anybody finds out about this-_

A soft sound from Rain made Devon focus his attention on her again. She was starting to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily and gave a smile.

"Hi," she whispered, snuggling closer to him, putting her arms around his waist.

Devon allowed himself another smile.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" he whispered back.

"Better than I have in weeks, darling."

Rain shifted and planted a kiss on his cheek. He merely smiled and watched as the sunlight landed on her hair, giving it a sort of ethereal appearance.

"You're beautiful when the sunlight hits your hair at this angle. Did you know that?" Devon said, nuzzling her forehead.

Rain made a noise.

"Yeah, I was already aware that I look like my head's on fire."

"I never said that. I said that you are beautiful. And, for your information, I love your hair."

He watched as a slow blush crept onto Rain's cheeks. She ducked her head down as she bit a smile back... 

_...almost as though she was shy.__ How cute._

Sometimes, Airen Weasley looked breathtakingly beautiful. Most of the time, she was pretty. Of course, there _were_ those moments when she resembled a saber toothed tiger. However, it was extremely rare that she simply looked...cute.

Shifting a bit, Devon checked his watch.

_Damn it. Just when things were going so well, too. _

"Rain," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be late for breakfast."

Rain muffled a groan by burying her face in his chest. She held him tighter for a few seconds as though she didn't want to let go.

"I don't want to," she complained, looking up into his eyes with a pleading expression on her face that looked like it was calculated into wheedling him into agreeing.

"Neither do I, but unless we want to be found out, I think it would be wise to go into the Great Hall for meals on time," Devon forced out.

He didn't want to leave, in all honesty. But what was he to do? They didn't have much choice. Already, tongues were starting to wag in the Slytherin dungeons regarding his whereabouts during those times when he 'went off to think' or 'needed to do some extra research'.

Pouting adorably, Rain let go of Devon and moved away a bit, tilting her head from side to side.

"Ow, I think I am going to have a nasty cramp somewhere..."

"It was probably from your position all night. By the way, did you have a good sleep?" he asked, some secret part of him hoping that she would say yes.

"The best I've had in weeks," Rain replied, shooting him a smile over her shoulder.

****

Skye ran a hand through his already tousled hair. His grey eyes ran up and down the Gryffindor table as he worriedly poked at his bacon.

_Where is she? It's not like her to sleep in, even though it's a Saturday._

"G'morning, mate," said Jon as he slid next to Skye.

"Yeah."

"A bit incoherent today, are we?"

"Just worried about Rain. Haven't seen her yet today," Skye mumbled.

"Actually, there she is."

Skye's head snapped up. He looked in the direction Jon was pointing. Sure enough, Rain was just entering the Great Hall, carrying herself as she usually did...even though there was a slight difference. Today, she had the slightest of odd-looking smiles on her face.

"Oi," he said when she slid into a seat near him.

Rain merely smiled sunnily, and pulled the bacon to her without a word. 

Skye bit his lower lip. There was nothing visibly _wrong_ with Rain, although he did have this distinct feeling that there was yet another thing that she was hiding from him.

To say that Skye and Rain never kept secrets from each other was a bit of an exaggeration. They told each other a lot, no doubt about that, but there really were things that Skye never felt comfortable having Rain know about, because, knowing his cousin, it would have meant a few days' worth of lectures and disgusted looks for him.

Yet, despite all this, Skye absolutely hated it when Rain was keeping something from him. She was extremely talkative, that girl, and when she wasn't saying anything about something she so obviously felt so strongly about...well, it bugged him.

He watched as Rain talked to their housemates, laughing as though she didn't have a care in the world. He waited patiently for her to finish her breakfast before dragging her up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

"Where in Merlin's name were you?" he hissed.

"Out, obviously."

"Rain, Jen told me you didn't sleep in your bed last night. I want to know where you were."

Rain let out a breath and sat down.

"Don't tell me. After you found out, you ripped the whole of Gryffindor Tower apart, searching for me, thus getting the whole of the Weasley clan currently residing within the confines of the castle properly upset-probably upset enough to notify their parents, who, in turn, would worry enough to have several Aurors start looking for me?"

Skye managed a little chuckle, weak as it was.

"No-o, actually. After I entered your dormitory and found that you really _weren't_ there, I went down to the Great Hall and had some breakfast. I knew you'd be hungry soon enough," he replied. "So, how about telling me exactly where you spent the night?"

Rain pursed her lips. Her brown eyes seemed to glaze over just then, as though recalling some memory that she wanted to relive.

"The room in the West Wing," she said quietly.

"Mm-hm."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"It's not that, though I wouldn't put it past you to sleep in the Forbidden Forest if the thought entered your head. No, what's bothering me is...well...were you alone?" Skye managed to choke out.

To this, his cousin widened her eyes innocently, even though a mischievous little twinkle in them gave her away.

"Now, what makes you think that? Anyway, Skye, you shouldn't ask questions you don't want to be answered," Rain said carefully, most probably knowing what effect that would have upon Skye.

Skye frowned, the full meaning of this statement not hitting him until a second later, when he felt his jaw drop.

"What the---don't tell me you---dearest _Lord_---" he sputtered.

But Rain just laughed at him and rose from her seat to give him a gentle pat on the cheek. 

"Well, well, well. I always knew you had quite a dirty mind, Skye, but, no, I did _not._ I _did_ however, spend my evening with someone who is perfectly trustworthy enough to leave my virginity alone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get showered."

Skye could only shake his head in disbelief as he watched Rain run up to her dormitory, still giggling. 

_I sure don't want to be around when Rain plucks up the courage to tell Uncle George about this._

~*~

The chapter has now ended.


	12. Of Things to Come

_Chapter Eleven- Of Things to Come_

"Sometimes I wonder if the Sorting Hat made a mistake, placing you in Gryffindor," Rain muttered, moving her pawn forward. 

Skye didn't even bother to reply as he moved his knight, capturing Rain's pawn. He placed it on his side of the board. 

_She thinks it's so easy. Girls._

"Really, Skye, I don't understand why you're finding it so hard," Rain continued, pushing her queen three spaces forward.

The two Weasleys were in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, quietly playing with a Muggle chess set as they had tired of their wizarding sets at the moment. Besides, it was easier to keep a conversation going without your pieces yelling at you. 

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I have a serious crush on this girl and I get butterflies in my stomach whenever she's near? Have you ever stopped to consider that?" Skye said.

He could only watch as Rain rolled her eyes in a manner that showed just how irritated she was with the whole Celestia situation. 

"Anyway," Skye continued. "There's no guarantee that she'll...go out with me or anything."

_Damn. Did I just say that out loud?_

Skye did not dare look up from the chessboard to meet the smile that had now broken out on Rain's face. He felt his cheeks burn. Thankfully, though, Leonard Wood's voice made all the Gryffindors currently in the common room jump.

"TEAM! PRACTICE IN FIVE MINUTES!" hollered the Captain.

_Thank you._

"Let's play another time. If we don't get to the pitch soon, Wood will give us drills until the turn of the century," Skye said hurriedly. 

"You're changing the topic," Rain replied calmly. "But I'll let you get away with it this time. C'mon, then. "

Still silently thanking whatever power that made Leonard Wood call a sudden practice, Skye waved a hand over the chess set, sending all the pieces back into their original positions. 

****

Rain left Skye in the common room, running up to her dormitory to gather her Quidditch things. 

_You'd never know that that boy is Hogwarts' biggest flirt, the way he's acting._

After changing her robes quickly and stuffing a few fresh articles of clothing into a rucksack, Rain hurriedly tied her hair into a neat ponytail and checking her appearance in the mirror all the while. Then, she ran back down to the common room to meet Skye, who was already waiting.

"Rain, you forgot something," her cousin told her.

"Eh? What?"

Skye held a hand up as though to silence Rain. A second later, Rain's padded shin and arm guards were floating in front of her. She smiled sheepishly as she grabbed them and proceeded to put them on. 

"Distracted, are you," Skye said amusedly.

"Erm, tired, more like."

Skye merely nodded, but wisely did not comment as they left the common room.

It had been a week since that fateful night she had spent in the secret room with Devon. She had slept peacefully that night...there were no nightmares of any sort that penetrated her slumber. And when she woke up, finding herself staring into the impossibly blue eyes that belonged solely to Devon...

Yes, it had been a week-a week since she had a proper night's rest. She had had to endure another week filled with nightly torture; another week of trying helplessly, with every means she knew, to stay awake. No potion, charm or hex she knew could help her. No enchantment, no curse, no book. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open during the day after what she endured at night.

Her body was beginning to show signs of how tired she actually was. She knew it, but tried to hide it all the same. Her pride kept her from asking for help just yet; she hated asking for help. It made her feel so...dependent. It made her feel inadequate. It made her feel like she couldn't handle anything on her own. And, after a lifetime of being coddled and cared for as though she was made of glass, Rain hated depending on other people to get her through her own problems. 

Rain chanced a glance at Skye, knowing fully that he wanted to pursue the subject. He met her eyes and gave a grin that comforted her a little. He'd always had a way with her; he knew exactly how to take care of her and help her without injuring her pride. After all, it _was_ nice to be taken care of and looked after...sometimes.

"You're looking a little pale," he said, his grin turning from cheerful to gentle. "But I suppose it's nothing a little soaring amongst the clouds won't cure, eh?"

"Right you are," Rain replied, more than relieved that he wasn't going to ask her another round of questions about the present state of her health.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the pitch!"

At this announcement from her cousin, a laugh tore itself from Rain's lips and she started running after the maniacal boy who was supposedly older than she was. 

~*~

_"There's nothing like a practice under the eye of a Wood to clear a muddled mind"_ was the saying that the Quidditch-loving Weasleys had taught each of the next generation who had made it onto the Gryffindor team.

_And don't I know it._

Rain dried her hair with a towel, heading towards her bag. Today's practice had been especially hard, as Leon had somehow gotten the idea that eyes were on the Gryffindor team, and that majority of the Hogwarts team for the European Inter-School Quidditch Cup were to be from their house. ("I'm ONLY to let those bloody sods from Slytherin represent Hogwarts OVER MY DEAD BODY, even if the competition is still a rumour", their Captain had said.)

"I'm going ahead, Rain," said Hannah Closky, the team's reserve Chaser.

"Sure," Rain replied, throwing a smile over her shoulder at her teammate before opening her bag.

It was habitual for Rain to take a shower after every practice. She hated the smell of grass that always seemed to cling to her after the rigorous training Leon always had in store for them. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of grey pants.

"Hullo, what's this?" Rain said to nobody in particular, spotting a cream colored envelope lying in her bag. 

Curious, Rain got the envelope. It bore her name in front, and was sealed with a blob of green wax. Frowning, she slipped a finger underneath the flap and opened it. 

_What the hell..._

Inside the envelope was a picture of her. It was a black and white photograph, showing her seated in an overstuffed armchair reading a book. Her photographic self was not moving. Ah. A Muggle photograph.  But who did she know that developed photographs the Muggle way?

Rain stared at the photo in her hand for a few seconds more. How odd to give somebody a photograph of herself without evens a note or something of the sort to explain...

_All this sleep deprivation is making me dull._

She turned the photograph over to reveal, as she had expected, some writing. It bore no greeting, and wasn't even addressed to her, but she read it anyway. 

"_See this? I took this photo of you five years ago-when you were in First Year and everyone still thought it funny to be bossed about by such a mite of an eleven-year-old. I snapped this quite by accident, really, but the short and long of that story is that I ended up taking your picture, as is probably obvious._

_This is the reason why I like you, Rain. Perhaps even the reason why I love you. You're not like the other girls who do nothing but giggle and gossip about the newest dress robes form the latest magazines. You're not like the girls who flirt with every bloke they'll meet. You don't give a damn about the frivolous and shallow concerns of other girls. You love Quidditch, you detest skirts...I could go on and on, even though the short version of what I want to say is that I love you because you're you. Because you're special._

_I know I deserve the way you're treating me, because what I told you the last time we talked was...well, it didn't come out right. I wasn't rational. I suppose I've botched up any chance I might have had with you. But please-I'm truly, honestly, sincerely sorry. I am. And I'm willing to do anything you ask just to make it up to you-only don't even dare to try and ask me to run into the Great Hall naked and screaming 'Severus Snape is the sexiest man alive'._

_I want to be friends again, Rain. I'm not wishing that you'll feel the same anymore, but I am hoping that you'll speak to me again so we can be the friends we used to be. _

_Well, there it is. My apology. _

_-Jon"_

Rain sat down on a nearby bench, biting her lower lip. She re-read the note...twice...thrice...until she was startled to feel something wet on her cheek.

_Damn you, Wycheck._

Hastily, Rain wiped her cheek. She replaced the photograph in its envelope; quickly zipping her rucksack shut and exited the girls' shower rooms.

****

Rain was not like any other girl he knew, of course, but that didn't change the fact that she was still a _girl_ in all respects, and therefore took a long time in the bathroom, like any other female he knew.

Sighing to himself, Jon re-entered the boys' shower rooms (just as Rain came out of the girls'). He got his bag and licked his lips, resigning himself to his fate.

_Perhaps it's better that I don't see her just yet. Who knows what she might have done to me? _

Jon blew his hair off his face as he went out of the shower rooms-though he suddenly stopped short. Without warning, he turned and ran back.

"SKYE!" he yelled.

"What?!" came an annoyed yell from the back of the shower room. 

Quickly, Jon made his way to his mate. 

"Guess who I just saw outside," Jon said, grinning at the look that made its way onto Skye's face.

Skye's grey eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me---_she_ is out there?! Damnit, Jon, of all the times..."

The Gryffindor beater watched with infinite amusement as his best friend scurried around, collecting various articles of clothing and quickly changing his clothes. 

_Really. There's nothing like being in the same breathing space as the girl you daydream about. It can turn anybody into a blustering idiot, even the ever-charming Skye Weasley._

"Do I look alright?" Skye asked rather breathlessly.

"Er-really, mate, I'm in no position to judge, you know I don't go that way..."

An exasperated noise from Skye made Jon grin. 

"JON!"

"Okay, okay. You look fine, Skye. C'mon."

Together, the two boys exited the boys' shower rooms, each one carrying a bag on his shoulders.

"You sure I look decent?" Skye muttered.

Jon fought the urge to laugh out loud at his friend's obvious discomfort. 

"Yes, Skye. I'm sure. Absolutely sure."

They slowly walked away from the shower rooms, both silent. Jon knew that it would be useless to try and engage Skye in any sort of conversation at this point. 

"Isn't that Rain?" Skye's voice jolted Jon out of his thoughts.

"Eh?"

Skye pointed to the two girls talking on the Quidditch pitch. The shorter one had dark red hair swirling about her shoulders while the other girl's brown curls were tied neatly in a ponytail.

"Yeah. It's Rain," Jon said quietly, swallowing hard.

_Great. Absolutely brilliant._

****

"Hannah's already left, Cel," Rain said, smiling knowingly.

Hannah and Celestia were in the same year and were very good friends. It was an innocent enough reason for Celestia to be lurking around the pitch after practice, of course, even though Rain knew that Cel wasn't there to see Hannah.

Celestia sighed.

"I know that, Rain, but Skye doesn't, right?"

Rain gave a sigh of her own before nodding.

"I suppose so," she replied.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Rain turned her head. Skye was walking towards them...with Jonathan Wycheck trailing behind.

"Look who decided to show up," Rain said with another smile, watching Celestia bite her lip.

Skye was wearing a grey sweater and jeans. He looked back to say something to Jon then ran a hand through his red hair-a sure sign that he was dead aware of Celestia's presence.

The funny thing about Skye was that once you got to know him better, you could always tell when he was nervous about something. Running a hand through his hair was his idiosyncrasy; as though he found some comfort in knowing that his hair was still there and that he was in no danger of growing bald like his grandfather-yet. 

Of course, while anybody who knew Skye well enough knew about his habit, the rest of the populace who didn't simply thought that he was being...cute. Really cute.

"Cute," she heard Celestia whisper.

Rain raised a brow in amusement. 

"I do wonder when you'll realize that he's probably thinking the exact same thing right whenever he sees you," Rain muttered.

"What?" said Cel, turning to the younger girl.

"Oh, nothing."

Skye and Jon approached the two.

"Hi, Cel. Rain," Skye said, flashing a grin.

"Hi." replied Celestia, meeting his smile with her own.

Inwardly, Rain rolled her eyes, even though she left her cousin to his own devices. She had more important matters to deal with at the moment. She turned to Jon.

"Jon."

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you...after dinner. In the unused classroom beside the statue of the one-eyed goblin on the sixth floor," Rain said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Jon replied, seemingly casual and unconcerned.

"You want _him_," She nodded towards Skye, "tagging along?" Rain shot back, her voice taking a tone she used when she was taking points away from somebody.

Jon sighed, but nodded. 

~*~

"You're tense."

"What?"

"I said you're tense. Why?"

Rain looked down at her food. Ordinarily, she would have been ravenous after practice. Today, however, she was picking at her food. 

"I'm just a bit nervous, Jen. That's all."

Jennifer Francis tipped her head to the right, observing Rain. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're nervous? About what? We don't have any tests tomorrow, and you've already finished all the homework that's due tomorrow. What are you so nervous about?"

Rain spooned some potatoes into her mouth, chewed a long while, and forced herself to swallow before answering her friend.

"It's not a _what_, Jen. It's a _who_," said Rain quietly.

The black-haired girl furrowed her brows for a second before the realization dawned upon her. 

"Wycheck's apologized, then?" she said.

"Yeah...I suppose. I'm to meet him after dinner to talk. Could you please distract Skye if he asks you where I am? I don't want him to burst in on us."

The grin that broke out on Jen's face told Rain that her friend had taken her words the wrong way. 

"You can always count on me, " said Jen.

Rain sighed again. She hadn't told Jen about Devon yet. Jen was a great friend, of course, but Rain didn't know how Jen would take it if she knew about Rain's relationship with Devon. If anything, Jen was a loyal Gryffindor, and an extremely traditional one at that. 

_All these complications..._

Once more, Rain forced herself to eat. She was already growing thin from lack of rest; she couldn't afford to get sick because of lack of nutrition. 

Suddenly, Rain found her goblet floating in front of her. Quickly, she looked around, trying to see who had their wand out, quite ready to take away points. But, as no wands were drawn, Rain's gaze fell on Skye, who was looking at her.

Rain raised an eyebrow in mute inquiry. Skye just gave her a look that said plainly that he was worried about the way she was behaving.

For the third time in ten minutes, Rain sighed. 

"I'm fine," she mouthed to Skye. 

She knew he wouldn't believe her, but would take whatever she said at face value, especially considering he really didn't have much of a choice.

_I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up._

~*~

He had skipped dinner. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, after all. Instead, he sat on the window ledge, strumming a random tune on his guitar. 

Jon was in the unused classroom where Rain had told him to meet her. He was staring out into the night, wondering what it was Rain could possibly want to say to him. Of course, he _was_ curious about her reaction...but now that she wanted to talk to him, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Knut for your thoughts," a voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He looked up in time to see Rain sit down on a desk not too far from him. In her hand was a very familiar white envelope. 

"Hey," was all he said by way of greeting.

"Hi."

"I didn't hear you come in."

She just nodded and looked at the floor before a very uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Rain was fidgeting,  she was playing with the envelope. 

"Um, Jon if this is a bad time, I completely understand. I can go and we never have to talk about this and-" Rain started to say before he cut her off.

"No! I mean...I think it would be better for the two of us to just get all of it out now so we won't have to deal with it anymore," he said.

Rain bit her lower lip, but nodded, still not looking at him.

"Alright...so may I start, then?" she asked quietly.

"Go ahead."

She cleared her throat.

"Well, as you can see, I got the photo you left in my bag, and...I read what you wrote at the back. But I..." she trailed off.

"But what?" 

Rain cleared her throat again.

"I just...I actually don't know what to say. I don't know what came over me, telling you I had to talk to you, because I really don't know what on earth I'm supposed to say aside from thank you and I'm sorry." 

She spoke in a rush, babbling as though she wasn't aware of his presence in the room. Rain didn't ramble on like that often. He just sat still and listened to her, waiting for her to stop speaking-which she did after a few minutes.

"Rain," he said firmly, making her look at him.

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She blinked ferociously and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah?"

Jon smiled, placed his guitar aside and stood, walking towards her. She always looked like the little girl she no longer was during moments like this-when she was stubbornly trying to pretend that she wasn't about to cry.

"Rain, you're babbling," he said gently.

Rain hung her head again.

"Oops. Sorry."

Jon smiled once more. He glanced at the hair that was hanging about Rain's face, longing to run his hands through it, but knowing all the while that he could not do so. This was torture. What he was doing to himself was torture. 

"Jon?" he heard her whisper.

"Mm?"

"Jon, I...I don't know if you really want to hear this right now, but...I have a boyfriend," she said, completely avoiding his eyes.

_Don't I know it._

He nodded.

"I know, Rain."

The look of genuine shock on Rain's face made Jon laugh. 

"You-you know?! How could you _know?!_ Who_ told _you?" she spluttered, looking very shirty. 

Jon placed his hands on Rain's shoulders, still chuckling. 

"Rain, it's sort of obvious. Okay, so not _obvious_ obvious, but...well...let me put it this way: I just know you, and I know when you're keeping something from everybody else."

"That's dragon dung, Wycheck, even Skye didn't see that, and he's known me since I was born," she replied, eyes now narrowing suspiciously.

_Sod it. How do I explain this? How do I explain that I have nothing better to do than gaze at her?_

"Well, Skye can be dense, can't he?" Jon said, blessing his quick thinking. "But really, Rain, I don't know who it is. I know you have a boyfriend, but I don't know who he is."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Sure. Tell me who the lucky bugger is," said Jon, now starting to toy with Rain's hair a bit. 

"Devon Malfoy."

~*~

Nervously, Skye glanced across the common room. Celestia was still seated at her table, obviously having difficulty with her Transfiguration homework. She kept on sighing and shaking her head while staring at the book that lay open in front of her. 

Skye turned his eyes to the notice board of the common room, where a piece of parchment was pinned up, bearing the message that made Skye worry.

_I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...._

Running a hand through his hair wearily, Skye shook his head. This was not working. He couldn't concentrate on the essay he was supposed to be writing. The Werewolf Wars of 1496 were simply not as important as the idea that had firmly lodged itself in his brain: he was going to ask Celestia out. 

Skye knew he needed to do it before he lost his nerve completely...it didn't need to be so difficult, after all...all he had to do was go up to her, casually engage her in conversation and ask her...

"_Really, Skye, I don't understand why you're finding it so hard_," Rain's voice echoed in his mind. 

He pushed himself into a standing position. Skye took a deep breath and started walking towards Cel's table.

"Hey," he said.

_All right, that sounded incredibly lame._

"Oh, hi," Celestia replied, looking up at him, but not smiling. 

"What are you up to? It seems hard," Skye said, trying to sound casual.

"Transfiguration homework. For the life of me, I can't seem to be able to figure out how in the world I'm supposed to turn a pile of books into a table."

Skye cocked his head to the left, frowning a little in thought. 

"Would you want some help?" he offered, heart pounding even as he asked the question.

To his immense delight, Cel smiled then.

"That would be great, thanks."

Skye busied himself, effectively turning the pile of books he had stacked behind him into a quaint little coffee table with a glass top. 

Celestia gave a little laugh.

"Your expertise always was Transfiguration, Skye, but I'm afraid you have to do that again for my benefit," she said.

"Alright. Here. You get your wand..."

Skye went on explaining the theory behind the transfiguration of the books, all his thoughts were actually concentrated on how he was going to slip Hogsmeade into the conversation.

Luckily for Skye, the opportunity presented itself fifteen minutes later when Cel sat back with a sigh.

"Phew," was all she said, surveying the books she had been able to transfigure. 

"You look like you need a break," Skye said smoothly, knowing all too well that his heart was pounding painfully fast.

"Tell me about it."

_Okay, here we go...smooth and suave, Skye..._

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday. Would you care for a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks?"

_Alright...there...it's out..._

"But isn't that the birthday of Imogen?" replied Celestia, mentioning the surprise party for his cousin Imogen that he had completely forgotten about.

"Yeah, but...have a butterbeer with me anyway," Skye said in his most convincing tone.

Celestia looked at him for a moment before smiling and gathering her things.

"Alright then."

She stood with her books in her arms.

"Thanks for your help, Skye," she said with another knee-weakening smile.

"Anytime," he replied.

And with that, Celestia Faber went up to her dormitory, leaving Skye grinning broadly.

~*~

The chapter has now ended.


	13. Sleeves Tucked in Anxiety

_Chapter Thirteen-Sleeves Tucked In Anxiety_

As Hogwarts settled back into normal life after the Headmaster's announcement, rumors spread among the students like a virus. The Professors were often forced (or in Snape's case, delighted) to give out detentions for gossiping in class.

"Have you heard what that dreadful Mara Flynn has been spreading around?" hissed a Hufflepuff to her classmate. "She says that Skye Weasley isn't going to make it to the team!"

"No!" came the shocked reply.

Celestia pursed her lips as she passed by the two whispering Hufflepuffs. She was relieved that last Saturday's events with Skye weren't the talk of the whole school. Still, a few of her classmates were now giving her knowing smiles whenever she was see in Skye's company.

Since Dumbledore said that all current Quidditch players were eligible to try out for the Hogwarts Quidditch team, she had seen a lot more girls mooning over Skye. It seemed that the possibility of him representing Hogwarts boosted his popularity to an even higher level.

"Oh, hello, Skye!" the two Hufflepuffs she had just heard gushed suddenly.

Celestia turned, and smiled. Skye had just rounded a corner, heading in her direction, when he ran into the two girls.

"Hi. Er-Catherine, isn't it? And...Emily?" he said with a smile.

The two Hufflepuffs nodded, blushing to the roots of their hair. Cel watched the little scene with amusement and was about to continue walking when Skye called her name.

"Oi, Faber! Slow down a minute," he said, bidding a hasty goodbye to his previous audience and walking towards her.

So Celestia stayed where she was, waiting for him.

"I've been trying to catch you up since we left History of Magic," Skye explained, straightening his gold and scarlet tie as he fell into step with her.

"Oops. Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts, I guess," replied Cel, matching the smile had on his face.

"And what would be so serious that you didn't hear the racket I was making?" he asked, still smiling.

"What else is on everybody's mind? The European Inter School Quidditch Cup. Are you going to join, Skye?"

Skye gave a shrug, then moved his hands in a motion that asked if he could carry her books for her. She obliged him, feeling a tingle run up her spine when their hands briefly made contact.

"Maybe I will," he said presently. "My parents say that it's fun, even though the games are nothing like Hogwarts games. Competition is tougher because the rivalry among the schools tends to be...ugly."

"Your parents-?"

"They were members of the team."

Shyly, Skye gave another shrug.

_He is so cute when he does that. Of course, he's cute no matter what he does._

Devon threw his quill onto the table. This was useless. His pride would not allow him to apologize. She was totally out of line, losing her temper like that. He was not going to back down and apologize.

Suddenly, a voice echoing through the walls made Devon frown.

"All Quidditch team members are to assemble in the Great Hall at once. Repeat, all Quidditch team members are to assemble in the Great Hall at once," echoed Professor McGonagall's voice, the sound bouncing off the dungeon walls, enhancing the volume.

Sighing, Devon stood. A number of other Slytherins stood after he did, his brother included. He made his way out of the common room, his team following him, and walked toward the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Devon noticed that the teams were seated at their respective house tables. He walked towards the Slytherin table and seated himself, casting his gaze at the High Table where six adults were seated: two women and four men. They were all talking and laughing.

_Ah, so this must be the first Hogwarts team. Interesting._

He focused on the two redheaded men. One of them was Rain's father.

Devon wondered if he knew about his daughter's taste in company...but then he quickly forced himself to think of somethign else. Thinking of Rain would not do-especially when she was walking towards the Gryffindor table, smiling at the persons seated at the High Table.

Once all the players had assembled and taken their seats, Professor Dumbledore rose, eyes twinkling.

"Good afternoon to all of you. Now, as you have probably surmised, you have been gathered here to be briefed about the European Inter School Quidditch Cup. Here with us today are Mr. Aidan Lynch, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry (who stood up), and the very first Hogwarts team (the remaining other adults stood up). Now, I give the floor to Mr. Lynch. Aidan?"

Aidan Lynch, former Seeker for the Irish National Team, smiled at his audience and began to speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good afternoon, all. Allow me say a few words about the European Inter School Quidditch Cup..." said Lynch.

Devon resigned himself to listening to the man babble. It was better than thinking about how to remedy the situation with Rain.

She didn't listen to Lynch. She had heard him give that speech about the 'humble beginnings' of the Cup at least three times already. Instead, she allowed herself to look at the Quidditch teams assembled before them.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. At the four house tables sat the students-each face filled with the same determination. It seemed that all of them wanted to have the honor of representing Hogwarts against other European schools.

At the Gryffindor table sat three redheaded students. One seemed to be listening to Lynch, while the other two were whispering about something. Because of this, Calla cast a glance at the two men beside her.

"Fred, what are you up to?" she hissed, hardly moving her lips.

"Whatever are you talking about, darling?" came Fred's whispered response.

Calla knew her husband too well to accept his answer at face value. She looked back at the two Gryffindors, who now had identical grins on their faces, but were seemingly listening to the Head of the Department of Games and Sports.

"You, George and the children are up to something." she whispered.

George heard her and gave her a look that did not fool her one bit.

"Now, Calla, we're grown men. We're fathers. Do you think we would willingly include our children in planning pranks that might get them in trouble at school? My, my, Calla, I thought you knew us," he said, pulling a pout.

_Yes, you're fathers, and yes, you've grown. But nobody ever said that you grew up._

Calla just rolled her eyes. She would just have to watch out, is all.

Her grey eyes moved then to the Slytherin table, where she could make out two pale boys with silvery blond hair.

_Those must be Draco's sons._

She watched the taller of the two Malfoys, trying to figure out if the was Devon that Rain had told her so much about. He had the same build as his brother and father, and his looks were very similar to Draco's. However, Calla noticed something. This boy's eyes were blue.

_Must be Jemana's eyes._

Often, Calla wondered what it would be like, had that relationship with Draco Malfoy worked out. Oh, she loved Fred with all her heart, but she had always wondered how different her life would have been from the one she led now. Would she be as happy and contented as she was now?

_Those boys...those boys could have been my sons._

Pushing the lump in her throat down, Calla forced herself to look at her son. No matter how she put it, no matter how many memories of Draco Malfoy and her fourth year penetrated her thoughts, what mattered was that she was Fred's wife, and Skye's mother...Fred's wife...Skye's mother...

"You alright, love?" she heard her husband whisper as he slipped his hand into hers ad gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, Fred."

"You looked a little distracted for a while," Fred continued.

She smiled at him, turning her head to look at his wonderful brown eyes.

"I'm perfectly alright, darling."

Yes, as long as he was there, she was perfectly all right.

A breeze playfully whipped Rain's long hair in several directions. Instinctively, she hummed a few notes and made it subside...only for it to grow stronger again two seconds later.

Skye fought to keep his face impassive as he received glares from both Rain and his mother, who knew, by the sudden changes in wind velocity, that he was fooling around. He saw Rain pull a grey scrunchy out of her pockets and hurriedly tie her hair back.

_It's just too fun to get these two riled up._

Skye caught his father's eye, and found himself at the receiving end of a slight frown. Instantly, he sighed and returned the wind to its normal speed. Fred Weasley gave him a slight nod and a wink to let him know that he was forgiven.

This was how it was between him and his father: his Dad understood him well, and generally gave him the freedom to do whatever pleased him-as long as he was behaving himself reasonably and knew his limits. He and his Dad were great friends, and so the smallest sign of disapproval from his father always made him stop whatever it was that he was doing wrong.

Everyone who had been in the Great Hall earlier as now on the pitch. Due to the tremendous amount of yawns while Lynch had been speaking, the Headmaster had moved their little assembly.

"All right, now, allow me to introduce to you, one by one, the members of the very first team to represent Hogwarts." said Lynch.

Skye and Rain shared a glance. They knew how famous their parents were, but thet they were probably never going to get used to it.

"Our Chasers: Mrs. Katie Bell-Sewell, Mr. Ethan Wolfe, and Mrs. Calla Marvick-Weasley."

Skye put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Loud applause and whispers from the students were to be heard, though they presently quieted.

"Our Beaters," continued Lynch. "Messrs. Fred and George Weasley."

Both Skye and Rain cheered, clapping wildly along with the rest.

"And finally, our Seeker: Mr. Harry Potter."

The applause for their Uncle Harry was perhaps the loudest. The bespectacled man, gave a shy sort of smile in acknowledgement.

After the noise had subsided, Skye noticed that some of the other teams were now conferring among themselves.

"But there are only six," said one thoughtless person rather loudly.

Frantically, Skye glanced at Rain, then at Uncle George. They had both pursed their lips; Rain looked like she was trying not to burn the guy's hair off.

"Oh, erm..." Lynch started, trailing off as though wondering how best to put it.

"Our Keeper was Mrs. Alexandra Astorga-Weasley, who passed away years ago," Dumbledore cut in suddenly.

There was a moment of silence as the students looked at one another awkwardly. Skye, however, hurriedly grabbed Rain's hand.

"He didn't know, Rain." he whispered.

For a few more seconds, he thought Rain hadn't heard him. Finally, though, she let out a breath and gave him a short nod. She looked at him, smiled a bit, and sighed.

_Whew. I thought she was going to explode._

Rain was never known to keep her temper whenever the memory of her mother was violated in any way, although she had never known the woman.

"All Weasleys look the same to most people, Rain," Skye said, hoping to get his cousin to relax. "They never bother to find out who our parents are. To some, we're just Weasleys and they leave it at that."

She nodded again, now seemingly relaxed. He turned his grey eyes to his Uncle George now, who was similarly being soothed by his parents and Uncle Harry. Uncle George's face was devoid of all emotion, listening to the words being whispered to him, but Skye knew that his usually gentle Uncle was going through the exact thing as Rain-probably worse.

"Now, students, you may approach the team; ask them any questions you might have regarding their experience," the Headmaster said, cutting the uncomfortable moment short.

Fred gave his brother a pat on the back. Yes, they were supposed to pull something off today, but George and Rain obviously weren't in the mood to play pranks on anybody at the moment.

"Let me take care of the questions," he said wisely, dismissing the grateful look George gave him with a wave.

He watched as Rain approached his twin and the two of them wandered off, not saying anything.

Although it had been almost sixteen years since Alex's death, the whole Weasley family knew that George had not stopped mourning. He was back to his normal, mischievous self, of course -had been for years- but Fred knew that underneath all that, in some unreachable part of his soul, George was still in terrible grief. After all, even though they all missed Alex, to George, the loss of his wife would always be more painful.

"Dad," came a familiar voice.

Fred's face broke out into a grin when he saw Skye standing in front of him.

"Hello, you," he replied affectionately, ruffling Skye's hair up a bit.

Skye grimaced.

"Dad!" came the protest.

"Stop it, Fred," Calla said, grabbing her son and enveloping him in the kind of hug they both knew Skye would protest to even more.

"MUM!"

Laughing, Calla let go of Skye, but held him at arm's length, looking at him.

"You've grown taller, love," she commented. "Though you look a bit thinner. Are you eating regularly?"

Skye rolled the grey eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Yes, Mum, I'm eating regularly. Rain sees to that. Besides, have you known me to ever _not_ be hungry?" he replied, grinning.

Fred allowed Calla and Skye to catch up with each other for a few more seconds, taking in the little commotion that was happening at the end of the pitch, where Harry was.

_Ah, publicity. I was wondering if this was going to be covered by the press. I didn't have to wonder long, obviously, Lynch being the attention seeker that he is._

What seemed like a Daily Prophet reporter was interviewing a couple of students, while a photographer was snapping pictures here and there.

Suddenly, Fred noticed something.

"Say, Skye, isn't that Jon over there?" he asked his son.

Skye looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Yeah, I think it _is _him. What is he doing with that photographer..._oh._"

"What?" Fred asked.

"Oh, honestly, Fred, you'd think you were never seventeen and flirting with a girl," Calla said.

"Oi, when _I_ was seventeen, Mrs. Weasley, the only girl I was flirting with was you," he defended himself, planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Ugh," he thought he heard Skye mutter. "I think I'll just go and talk to Uncle Harry now."

Rain was fuming.

She had not right to fume over this, but she _was_...and that just made her even more irritated. It had already been a week, of course, but _what_ was Jon doing, flirting with that photographer from the Daily Prophet!

"What's bothering you?"

She looked up from her notes to see Imogen sliding into a seat in front of her. The two girls were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Jonathan Wycheck," she grumbled, looking at her notes again and preparing herself to continue writing her report.

"I heard him going on about some photographer he met this afternoon...Dionne I think her name was..."

Rain allowed Imogen's words to wash over her. She didn't need to know the sodding bird's name. She was angry enough as it was.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Imogen said suddenly.

_That_ made Rain look up.

"What?"

"I asked you if you were jealous of this girl that Jon seems to have fallen for." Imogen explained, a smile obviously fighting its way onto her face.

_**Why** am I so transparent!_

"Of course not," Rain huffed, now intent on ignoring whatever statements Imogen made in reference to Jon for the rest of the evening.

"You turned him down, didn't you? Not too long ago. That's why you're angry. You're thinking that if what he told you was true, he wouldn't be mooning over some other girl so soon," she heard her cousin say.

A pause.

"How did you know?" Rain said finally.

Imogen waved a hand.

"I didn't. I was just guessing, actually. I take it, then, that this is the reason why you're drowning yourself in your homework?"

Rain let out a breath and looked at her older cousin, wondering why she had never seen this side of Imogen before. She nodded.

The Head Girl smiled and patted her hand.

"Don't worry, dear," Imogen said wisely. "Why don't you go downstairs and have dinner? I'm sure that avoiding certain boys won't do you any good if you can't sleep tonight because of hunger."

_If you only knew the number of things that keep me up at night, Imogen, you'd know that hunger would be the least of my problems._

Obediently, Rain started packing her things. It was not Jon she was trying to avoid, but hell, it would be easier to face Jon and have it over with than face the person that was really on her mind.

He looked for her again, though he knew that she wan't there. Well, she _had_ to come down some time. Even though he knew little about what Rain when she wasn't with him, he knew that her appetite was one that rivalled his.

_Damn this._

It had been a week or so since that little row they'd had; She hadn't apologized to him for her rather immature behavior, and it was killing him. Ordinarily, Devon would probably have been delighted at infuriating a Weasley so, but he didn't even bother to wonder why _this_ Weasley made him feel different.

For about the millionth time that night, he asked himself the question he hated most: Why? Why was he throwing away his pride like this? Why was he going to let her win? Hell, why was she his girlfriend inthe first place? There were no answers to his questions...and it only served to make him even more confused.

Finally, Devon got up from his seat. He had just seen Skye Weasley exit the Great Hall, and he needed to speak with the Gryffindor in private. He walked at a timed pace-not too slow, but not too fast to be obvious. As he reached the doors f the Great Hall, however, the sight of another Weasley made him stop.

Rain's head was bowed, and she was looking at her feet as though they held the secret of the universe. She'd obviously spotted him, and was hoping to avoid him.

_Well, if she's going to be that way..._

Devon inserted a well-manicured hand into his pocket, feeling for a piece of parchment he had inserted earlier. Upon finding it, he changed his direction, now heading for towards the Owlery instead of following Skye.

Once he reached the Owlery, a dark eagle owl landed on his shoulder, its sharp talons almost cutting through the thick fabric of his robes. Devon reached up and gently stroked his owl's feathers.

"Druid," he said. "I have a little delivery I need you to make tonight-and I need you to be fast about it. Think you can manage it?"

Devon gave a small smile when his statement elicited an indignant-sounding hoot from his pet. The owl had always been loyal to him alone, and he was incredibly fond of it. He got the folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Druid.

"Leave it on her pillow. You know which one it is, don't you? Leave it on her pillow and the fly back here. Do you understand, Druid? The success of this depends on the speed of your flight." he said, walking towards the window.

Druid gave another hoot before spreading his wings and soaring into the night.


	14. Romanticism

_Chapter Fourteen-Romanticism_

She felt better after eating dinner. What was it her Grandmum always said? _If you're feeling out of sorts, it's likely you haven't had dinner yet._ Well, as usual, Grandmum was right-at least about most things.

Rain walked up to her dormitory in decidedly better spirits than when she had descended about three-quarters of an hour before. She'd thanked Imogen for convincing her to eat and now felt ready to tackle her homework again. Maybe now she'd be able to concentrate better.

Upon entering her dormitory and finding it peacefully empty, she went to her bed and lay down-only to sit up straight again when she heard a faint crumpling sound coming from beneath her. Rain looked down and caught sight of a folded piece of parchment.

"Hullo, there..."

She got the parchment and turned it over, taking note of the seal which bore an intricate DM. With a sigh, she broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. A pressed white rose fell out and fluttered to the floor.

Rain stared at it.

White roses meant reverence, silence, secrecy, humility...

Unwilling to make any assumptions, Rain got the flower, placed it on her bedside cabinet and read the contents of the parchment in her hands. The written words made her bite her lip.

Without hesitation, she left her dormitory again.

Devon's elbows rested on his knees, his fingers entwined and his forehead resting on them. His blue eyes were closed. From the casual observer's point of view, the eldest Malfoy looked like he was praying. In all actuality, he wasn't far from it.

This wasn't easy for him. Oh, no, it most definitely was not easy for him. What he was doing was virtually forcing him to unlearn everything that had been pounded into his head since he was young; it was making him deny everything he had been taught about being a Malfoy. He knew whose fault it was that he was in the mess: his own.

Everybody knew that Malfoys did not apologize. It was never a written rule, of course, but it was simply assumed and expected. He was a Malfoy, and it was simply not proper to apologize for things that were not his fault-or even for things that _were_ his fault. Maybe that was why he chose to write out his apology instead of say it out loud. It was a bit easier in his pride…though it didn't give him that much comfort.

Slowly, Devon let out a breath.

_This is getting out of control._

Goodness knows what he might find himself doing next.

The noise of someone clearing their throat startled him, though he made no physical reaction. She was finally there. Willingly with him, for the first time in days.

"Devon?" Rain's voice was soft, hesitant.

He turned opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Other than this, he made no other reply.

"Devon...did you write this?" as she spoke, she held up the piece of parchment that he asked Druid to deliver.

_Here goes._

Slowly, he looked at the fire again. Then, he nodded. God, this was hard.

"Do you mean it?" her voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper.

"Every word." was all that he said.

Several things seemed to happen at once after Devon spoke. When he looked back on it, he still couldn't figure out how Rain ended up crying on his shoulder and his arms around her.

Devon was not _really _uncomfortable in this position, although it probably would have been better for him if Rain stopped crying. Even though being with Rain and experience with his previous girlfriend had taught him to be more affectionate than the conventional Malfoy, it was rare that a girl flung herself into his arms and sobbed, and he wasn't entirely used to it.

If Rain had looked up at that moment, she probably would have laughed at the expression on his face.

After a few minutes, Rain regained her composure. She straightened, took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tear trails on her cheeks.

"I've been terrible, Devon, and it's me that should be apologizing," she said with a sniffle.

Partly out of relief and partly out of amusement, Devon felt the corner of his mouth twitching. Rain's outbursts could be so amusing sometimes. He said nothing, however. Instead, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close a second time. Then, he touched his lips to her temple in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

For a while, neither of them spoke, and the only noise to be heard in the small room was the crackling of the fire in front of them.

"I take it I'm forgiven now?" Devon said presently, his voice light.

Rain looked up at him. She smiled.

According to the best sources of gossip at Hogwarts, there was something amiss with the one of the most attractive boys in the school. It was said that he was now seen in the constant company of some Gryffindor in the same year as he was. That bit of news of course, upset the female population quite significantly.

_"She's not even pretty-"_

_"I don't see why he does this to us..."_

_"The girl he's with? It's me. No, honest!"_

_"Shut up, Carla, you're a Ravenclaw."_

_"Oi, it could happen!"_

Timothy Weasley shook his head and walked faster. These girls were all mooning over Skye...again. He was used to it by now, of course, but he really didn't relish hearing girls-ahem-_describing_ Skye's finer points.

_They'll never give up, will they?_

It was true-Skye was now often spotted with Celestia Faber. It was also bloody obvious that Skye was serious about Faber, although the reason why was beyond any other girl who had a crush on his cousin.

"Still on about Skye, are they?" came a voice from Tim's right.

He turned to see Hayley, who was just exiting the Transfiguration classroom. A good-natured smile was on her face.

"Yep. I don't think they're likely to stop," he replied.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shifted her book to one arm.

"Isn't it obvious by the way he looks at Celestia that he doesn't have eyes for anyone else? The girls I share my dormitory with are always asking me about the issue. But, if you ask me, I'd never have thought that Skye would go after Celestia," Hayley whispered the last sentence with a hasty look around to see if anybody was listening.

"Me either. She's just so..." Tim trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Quiet," Hayley finished for him.

"Exactly. Thank you."

"Not that she's not pretty or really nice, because she is, regardless of what everyone else is whispering about, but she's just not the type that you'd think Skye would go for." Hayley said.

Skye was one of the more...boisterous boys in their family. Granted, almost everybody in the Weasley family had the tendency to be boisterous at times, but Skye was one of those who never seemed to run out of energy. He was the only son of Uncle Fred and Aunt Calla, after all. It was probably in his genes.

Tim shook his head.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out," he said.

The two cousins walked along the hallway in relative silence after that. Both were lost in their own thoughts, until Hayley remembered something she'd wanted to ask Tim for a while.

"Are you going to try for this new Quidditch thing? I think Skye and Rain are going for it."

Tim looked a bit uncomfortable. He shifted his books from his left arm to his right in order to give himself a bit of time to think of an answer to that question.

"Maybe," he said finally.

His cousin nodded understandingly. They were Weasleys, after all. The generation before them were all overachievers in their own unique ways, and it wasn't always easy to live up to outsiders' expectations of this new generation of Weasleys. They all knew how difficult it was to live in their parents' shadows.

"I've got Charms. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Tim said, stopping at the Charms corridor.

"See you," she replied, squeezing his arm affectionately.

As Tim crossed the remaining distance to the Charms classroom, his thoughts were racing.

_Maybe it's not such a bad idea, this Quidditch Cup…._

Skye fidgeted in his seat. Nervously, he fingered the packet in his bag. From across the table, Jon glanced at him.

"For goodness' sake, Skye, go and find her if it means that much to you," Jon muttered, pausing the scratching of his quill.

"I don't know where she is."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"That's why you have to go on and _find_ her, dimwit. You're disturbing me, and I'm trying to finish my homework."

Skye blew a lock of hair out of his face. Then he cracked his knuckles...

"_Stop it_. Skye, I can't work with you fidgeting like this. If you want to give it to her, go and look for her and give it, alright? I need to finish this," Jon said, looking incredibly peeved.

"Since when did you start caring about passing quality essays in History of Magic?" Skye shot back.

"Ever since I found out that Dionne loves history," muttered his best friend.

_Dionne again._ _Ever since he met the bird, he hasn't stopped talking about her._

Strangely enough, Skye felt an odd sense of dislike towards the Daily Prophet photographer that Jon had suddenly taken a fancy to. He knew it was totally nutters for him to be so, but still, he had heard about Rain and Jon talking a few weeks back. He didn't know if any good came out of it, but if Jon was already taken with another girl, then probably…

Skye looked at his mate, who had gone back to writing his essay.

"Jon?"

The Beater looked up at him, frowning fully this time.

"What?" came the terse reply. Jon was obviously not happy about being interrupted yet again.

"What about Rain? Now that you seem to be totally obsessed with Dionne, I mean."

Jon looked away. It took a while before he answered.

"She has a boyfriend, doesn't she?"

Skye grimaced. He didn't like the sound of Jon's tone. It was almost…bitter. There also seemed to be an underlying phrase to his statement, one that Skye couldn't quite decipher just yet.

"Look, Jon, if Dionne is just some distraction, it really isn't fair-okay, let me rephrase that. I know this sounds really weird coming from me, but...don't you like Rain anymore?" Skye spoke quietly.

His friend let out a breath. He was about to answer when his eyes grew wide.

"Faber just entered the common room," he said, quickly turning back to his homework.

Celestia's entrance could not have been timed better. Skye's attention was instantly shifted from him to the newcomer, and Jon was incredibly thankful for it. He didn't know what type of answer he had been about to give Skye, but he was pretty sure the reaction it would have earned would not have been a very good one.

It was strange that Skye had asked him that. In the beginning, when Rain still had that crush on him, Skye rubbed it in unmercifully. The thing was though, whenever Jon showed signs of returning Rain's affection, Skye transformed into something akin to a mother chicken protecting her young.

Jon shook his head at the image of Skye as a mother chicken.

_What was he thinking, asking me something like that?_

When he first saw Dionne Gerard, Jon didn't notice anything particularly special about her...it's not like she was a raving beauty…except that she had this certain magnetism that he just couldn't shake. It was...unexplainable.

Jon looked at Skye, who had dragged Celestia to a secluded corner of the common room. They were far enough from the rest of the Gryffindors to be private, and yet near enough to still be heard by Jon. He could just make out the blush on the girl's cheeks when she opened the box Skye had given her.

"What's this for?" he heard her say.

Skye shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You said you liked it when we passed that shop in Hogsmeade so...I got it for you. D'you-d'you like it?" the giver replied shyly.

Jon mustered an amused grin. Skye being shy was a rare, but incredibly amusing occurrence to watch.

"Of course I like it," said Celestia.

A few moments of silence followed as Skye put a necklace around Celestia's neck. Jon could virtually sense that every female in the common room was looking at his best friend while he did that.

"But Skye, what's it for?"

Skye bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit of his, running a hand through his hair, even though some of the girls swooned whenever he did that.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

_If Skye doesn't get over his shyness, this is never going to get anywhere...although Cel seems to be falling for it. No, let me rephrase that. It seems like a lot of girls are falling for the shy-guy attitude._

Jon's eyes widened when he focused his attention on the two again.

_Oh. Guess I was wrong, then._

Skye and Cel were now kissing. Granted, it was a rather tentative kiss, but it was still considered a full-fledged _kiss_.

Behind him, Jon heard several soft gasps and a loud thump. He turned to see a Third Year on the floor in a dead faint. He stood to help her along with his other housemates, smothering a smile.

Skye didn't know what he was getting himself into, kissing a girl in public, but it was proving to be highly amusing.

He stared at his teammates as they headed back to the castle in the fading sunlight. He heard their faint complaints about the practice they'd just finished. Sighing, he turned and re-enter the empty changing rooms.

"You look tired."

Mm. So the changing rooms weren't so empty after all. A girl was seated primly on one of the benches, her ankles decently crossed and her hair flowing about her shoulders. The hands folded on her lap completed the image of prudence and propriety. A concerned expression was on her face.

"I _am_ tired," he admitted.

She stood and came towards him. When she reached him, she cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. Her eyes...sometimes he thought he could drown in her eyes...

_God, she has beautiful eyes._

"You're running yourself ragged like this," she chided him gently. "I worry about you, you know."

He gave a small smile, evidently liking the thought of this girl worrying about him.

"No need. I'm just...working hard for this."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. Now _that_ was the glare he was used to-the kind of look that got her followed no matter what she ordered. He often teased her about this patented glare whenever she threatened to take points from a student who was clearly disregarding the rules.

"It's not even _your_ dream. It's your father's. I don't understand why you have to get onto the sodding team if you don't want to be on it," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"I _want_ to be on the team, you know. It would be great to play Quidditch on a whole new level; but I also want Dad to be proud of me," he replied, looking away, knowing well that she didn't like it when he was in this mood.

She turned his head and made him look at her.

"Well _I'm_ proud of you. I don't care if you make it to the Hogwarts team or not-I'll still be proud of you. I love you, remember?"

He made no reply, only stared into her eyes more. She took his silence as an encouragement to continue.

"Besides, who was it that taught me not to 'obsess over success'? I believe it was you, even though the rest of our house would never have believed it," she spoke quietly, ending her little speech with a quick kiss to his lips.

He sighed and put his head on her shoulder, allowing her to take care of him for the time being. She was good at it, anyway.

"I love you, too," was all he finally said.

She put her arms around him, pulling a slight frown that he would not see.

When everybody looked at him, they saw a carefree, Quidditch-worshipping, hyperactive seventeen-year-old wizard. But when _she_ looked at him, she saw so much more than the hormone-filled teenager everybody else took him for. She was flattered that he trusted her enough to show her the side of himself that nobody else had bothered to look for.

_Imagine if the Professor hadn't approached me at the start of Fifth Year…._

He kissed the side of her neck and heaved another sigh.

"Enough about me," he murmured. "What have you been up to while I've been 'running myself ragged', love?"

"Mm...cooped up in the library, as usual," she said, knowing that he would tease. "You know how I am. I have top grades and numerous N.E.W.T's to live up to, remember?"

Even without looking, she knew he was grinning. This was one thing they had in common: the desire to live up to their fathers' expectations and reputations.

"The library, eh? What are you doing here then, wasting time with someone who clearly isn't in the mood to discuss the answers to the practice N.E.W.T's with you?" he said, his voice deceptively light and teasing.

"I believe our Head of House commissioned me to tutor you because your grades were slipping and the team really couldn't afford to lose someone with such skill on the pitch," she replied.

"You really hated me back then, didn't you?" he said after another short silence.

He was referring to the rather aloof approach she had towards him at the start of their 'tutoring sessions'. True, she was not exactly pleased when she was asked to help him with his lessons, but she couldn't very well refuse a Professor now, could she?

"I knew you were part of a group of people who made fun of the ones who their academics seriously. To be completely honest, I didn't want anything to do with you," she said.

He straightened and looked her in the eye, a slight smile playing about his lips.

"And how do you feel about it after two years of 'tutoring' poor old me?"

She gave her own vague smile.

"Oh, I suppose I'll live with your constant presence in my life."

He laughed before kissing her.

The chapter has now ended.


	15. Maturity

_Chapter Fifteen-Maturity_

_The sun was about to set. He sat on the shore, watching the bright orange star dip lower and lower into the distant horizon. Oddly enough, he found himself nibbling on a candy cane._

_Suddenly, he looked up, sensing that he was not alone._

_"Good evening, Chosen."_

_Skye frowned. There was something about the woman that had just spoken to him that seemed awfully familiar. Coupled with the taste of the candy cane...it seemed to be stimulating some sort of long-forgotten memory...he felt it nagging in the back of his mind. Try as he might though, he could not bring the memory into focus._

_"Who are you?" he blurted out rather rudely._

_The woman sat beside him and gave him a gentle and seemingly amused smile, which troubled Skye even more. Who **was**_ _this woman? The only person he met on the island while in a dream state was Shi-am, and he was certain that he would never catch Shi-am wearing what seemed to be one of his Grandmum's Christmas jumpers. Besides, as far as he knew, Shi-am was the only one with the ability to summon him. _

_"Skye," spoke the woman in her achingly familiar voice. "I'm afraid I don't have much time to speak with you. All I can say is this: your Protector is in danger."_

_Skye blinked. On Elementalis, nobody dared to call him by his given name-even Shi-am. He was always addressed by his title. Not that it mattered, really, but he just wasn't used to it. He shook off his surprise though, when he heard the words 'Protector' and 'danger' in the same sentence._

_"Rain is in danger? But how can that be possible? She's at Hog-" he stopped speaking when she raised a hand for silence._

_There was something about her brown eyes that sent Skye's confusion spiraling to higher level._

_"The danger grows with each day that passes. What I beg of you to do now, Skye, is to find Rain's Partaker, and she will survive the ordeal."_

_"'Partaker?'_ _What the hell is a Partaker?" Skye said, even though the island and the woman had already begun to fade._

_But now, the fading mystery woman did not seem to hear him. Instead, the expression on her face changed...it seemed like she was pleading as she whispered something into the howling wind..._

Skye Weasley sat up, having been jolted awake. He shook his head and noticed that the window beside his bed was open.

He got out of his bed and went to close the window. However, he paused. The wind was blowing into the room, and he was in time to hear a soft voice blended into the rush of air.

"_Find her Partaker..._"

"So, what are you planning?" asked Jon.

"Oh, just a small party," he replied.

Skye heard his best friend give a snort.

"_Small_? When a Weasley throws a party, it's never _small_, Skye," Jon said knowingly before walking away.

He shook his dark read head and went back to the letter he was writing. He had to send it as soon as possible; he needed to know what in the world a Partaker was. Of course, some part of his brain reasoned, he could always ask Rain if she had any idea...

No. This Partaker thing...person...was supposed to help her, and Rain never liked it much when she felt like she was being coddled.

Skye looked at the short sheet of parchment in front of him. It was more of a note than a letter, really, but he had to write fast just in case Rain suddenly entered the common room and decided to sit beside him and read what he was writing.

"What's this I hear about you throwing a party?" Rain's voice came suddenly.

_Too late._

Hastily, Skye shoved the parchment he had been working on underneath a book, leaving a neat list in front of him.

"My birthday party. I'm turning seventeen in two days, if you recall," he said smoothly.

"Mm. Right. So, what are you planning to pull this year?" said Rain as she perched herself on the arm of his chair.

"Nothing, actually. A nice _normal_ party."

The silence that came from Rain loudly proclaimed her surprise. She turned his head with a forefinger.

"A normal birthday party?" she echoed, sounding a little disappointed. "What, nobody's going to turn into canaries or anything?"

"Right in one."

"But WHY!"

Skye leaned back in his chair with a smile playing about his lips. He beckoned Rain closer.

"That's the beauty of it, isn't it? Everyone invited will be expecting a prank, perhaps the biggest one I've ever pulled in all my days in Hogwarts, but in reality, my dear, _there will be no prank_," he whispered in her ear.

Rain gave slight smile in return.

"I suppose that'll be fun enough to watch." She said hesitantly.

She then bade him farewell, going up the spiral staircase to her dormitory, where she presumably went to collect a book or something of the similar sort.

From his seat, Skye watched his younger cousin with interest. Rain's back was slightly hunched, almost as though she was perpetually tired. Her head was tilted downward, almost bowed. It was a huge difference from the straight-backed, head-held-high, confident stride he knew Rain to have.

_She's gotten thin._

Although Rain's figure had never been what people would call plump, she'd always had this healthy roundness to her body. She wasn't exactly slim-she ate too much for that-but...

_Something is dreadfully wrong with her, and I need to find out what it is._ _Soon._

He gave a smile in response to the wave she gave him as she ran back down and exited Gryffindor Tower.

Devon walked down the stone steps briskly.

"This practice is important. _Nobody_ will skive it off," he muttered, loud enough so the others behind him could hear.

He had arranged for a practice of the Slytherin team this afternoon. Of course, some of the boys on the team, being the lazy arses they were, did not value the time he had set aside for Quiddicth as much as he did. It wasn't easy to book the field anymore; all the other team captains seem to have tried to get in as much time as they could, as well.

For the past half hour, he had been going around the castle, collecting his team, and he was _not_ in a good mood. They needed this practice if any of them was going to make it onto the Hogwarts team.

"Devon," spoke Pontiard. "I hear Nott's voice."

True enough, Devon heard his Keeper's voice coming from around the corner. He headed in that direction, his team following him. When Barnabas Nott came into view, Devon opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly stopped when he saw who Nott was with.

"-report you. That'll be ten points from Slytherin, Nott, once a teacher finds out, and you'd better be grateful it isn't more," came a very familiar voice.

"You think so, Weasley?" sneered Nott, advancing on the red-haired Prefect in front of him.

Devon willed himself not to show any outward reaction. He stopped himself from clenching his fists. An odd kind of rage was starting to bubble inside him as he watched the little scene unfold. It was with a great effort that he held his ground, ignoring the little voice inside of him that was screaming for him to curse Nott senseless.

Nott was now very close to Rain, almost pinning her against the stone wall. Rain didn't look the least bit scared of the huge wizard advancing on her, but Devon's wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were glued to Nott, who had his wand in hand.

"I don't _think_ so, Nott," said Rain coolly. "I _know_ so. Now, kindly get out of my face. I think I need to bathe again just to get the stench of your horrible breath out of my hair."

This proved to be too much of an insult to Nott. He reached out and grabbed Rain roughly around the arms. He pushed her to the wall and raised her several inches off the ground.

"Nott," Devon called, trying to control his anger.

How _dare_ he lay his filthy hands on Rain! It took Devon the last ounce of control he had to refrain from tearing Nott to shreds with his bare hands.

The Slytherin Keeper stopped and looked at him, obviously not embarrassed at having been caught manhandling a Prefect younger than he was.

"Nott," Devon repeated in the same bored drawl he had perfected over the years. "Come away. We have practice."

The glare he received made Devon give an exasperated noise.

"Must I take care of all these things?" he said to no one in particular.

Devon approached Rain and Nott.

"Let go of her, Nott. Let the little weasel dream of taking points away. It's the only way Gryffindor can try and gain their points. There's no Quidditch Cup this year, after all. Not that it ever helped them any."

He allowed his gaze to travel from Nott, to Rain, hoping with every fiber of his being that she understood what he was trying to do. But she wasn't looking at him. She had an eyebrow raised at Nott, looking merely like he was irritating her immensely and not hurting her.

Finally, Nott let her go. He dropped the Prefect to the ground, where she almost stumbled. Devon knew Rain wanted to rub her arms; he knew what a death grip Nott had. But Rain's pride kept her from doing anything except glare more at every Slytherin that filled the small space of the stone corridor...everyone except for Devon, that is.

"Is there anything else that needs to be settled? None? Let's go then," Devin said with a hint of finality and impatience in his voice.

None of his team moved. Devon turned to them and raised a brow. Slowly, reluctantly, they began to file out of the narrow corridor-except for Nott, who stood stock still, his wand still in his hand.

_The fucking bastard._ _I'll enjoy making him do drills until he gives out. _

"Nott," Devon said sharply.

With a noise not unlike a snarl, Nott turned and left, Devon following him.

_Calmly, coolly...no emotions, Devon._ _No emotions, unless you want everyone to see right through you._

Perhaps it was lucky that his father had taught him control. Perhaps it was coming in handy that he could outwardly pretend that everything was alright when he was just dying to throw a particularly nasty hex at the pathetic excuse for a human being walking beside him. Devon walked to the pitch, forming new drills in his head.

It was with a huge sigh that Skye Weasley entered his dormitory. Wood had just cancelled practice; Malfoy had already booked the field for the whole evening.

_Great._ _Now what am I going to do?_

Skye dropped his bag to the floor and lay down on his bed. With a slight movement of his hand, his hangings shut themselves and Skye stared up at the canopy.

He still hadn't figured out what in the world he was supposed to do about Rain. He suddenly realized that Rain hadn't been sharing anything with him lately...she hadn't told him anything really relevant to her personal life. Not that this was unusual; she was a girl after all, and he wasn't. But the interaction they'd been having was wanting.

In not so many words, the strange woman had told him that time was of the essence.

_Who IS that woman, anyway? She looked so familiar..._

An idea hit Skye. If this woman was so familiar, then she probably...yes, that was it. He stood and went to his trunk. He unlocked it, rummaged in it for a few seconds, and finally drew out a wooden box. Skye went back to his bed, shut his hangings once more and opened the box.

"The Treasure Box. Of course. Why didn't I think of it before?" he muttered to himself.

Skye had named the 'Treasure Box' when he was little. In reality, it was only an ordinary box of photographs that his mother had charmed so it could contain about a hundred times its capacity without showing on the outside. He had used it since he could remember.

He took several photos out, smiling at the images that greeted him. Some pictures were a bit faded, showing their age, while others were crisp and vivid. There were photos of his parents, himself, his cousins, his classmates...

"It's her!" he half-yelled, so surprised that he accidentally bumped his head on his headboard.

He had found a photograph of the mystery woman almost at the very bottom of the box. The woman was holding baby Skye, who was happily sucking on a candy cane, in front of a Christmas tree. Both of them were giggling. He stared at the brown hair, the brown eyes, and the young face, incredibly surprised. Skye rubbed his head.

The woman was Alexandra Weasley. Rain's mother.

Rain slipped a robe on. She looked around, making sure that all the girls in her dormitory were asleep, before she grabbed a book and stole down the staircase to the common room.

Skye's party had lasted longer than they had anticipated. It had taken a visit from Professor McGonagall before the Gryffindors finally went to bed. Of course, her ever-charming cousin tried to get their Head of House to join them, although the Professor declined. She was partly shocked, and partly amused that Skye even attempted to do it.

_I'm sure Uncle Fred will laugh when he hears of it._

Before reaching the common room, Rain stopped. Voices floated up to where she was standing.

"...and that's just about it."

The voice belonged to Skye. There was a pause before another voice that Rain recognized as Celestia's replied, "I see."

Biting her lip, Rain sighed. If Skye and Cel were in the common room, she'd have to find somewhere else to stay.

For the past few weeks, Rain had not gotten much sleep. She refused to. She didn't want to close her eyes and dream...no, dreaming was the last possible thing she wanted to do at the moment. So, each night, after everybody else was sound asleep, she would sneak down to the common room. Sometimes, she would just read, but most of the time, she did her homework.

The whole thing was getting out of control. She was hardly getting any rest anymore, and though she managed to take some catnaps during her free moments, the fatigue was taking a toll on her.

Not knowing what else to do, Rain sat down on a step, trying to think of a way she could get past her cousin unnoticed. However, five minutes later, she realized that there was no way that she could get out of Gryffindor Tower without being seen by Skye.

_Well, at least Skye and Cel seem to be hitting it off. _

Rain leaned back on her elbows, her thoughts wandering back to something that happened two afternoons before...and she winced. Gently, she drew up the sleeves of her robe and gingerly poked at the bruises that were there.

_One of these days, that bastard is going to get it._

Barnabas Nott's hands caused these new bruises on her arms. Her encounter with him did not come out very well, though she was incredibly thankful that Devon came along when he did. She didn't know what she might have been forced to do if he hadn't.

Rain shook her head. It was not the time to dwell on such things.

He saw her brown eyes grow wide when she saw what he had set up for her benefit. Suddenly, though, he raised a brow.

"Would you care to share with me what you find so amusing?" he said when she seemed to stifle a laugh.

"It's not that I don't find all of this terribly romantic, but...I really can't believe you're actually sitting on the ground," she replied, her voice muffled due to the hand she clapped over her mouth.

Devon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I do sit on the ground on occasion."

He gave a smile and patted a space on the ground, inviting her to sit with him. Giving him a smile in return, Rain settled herself in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. She sighed softly when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. Why are you ask-oh. Is this about the run-in with Nott?" she said, sounding a little irritated.

Her tone of voice told Devon he would have to tread carefully. So, he merely placed his chin on the top of her red head to give himself time to think.

"I worked the whole team until after dinner, you know. _Well_ after dinner."

"Devon, you don't need to protect me. I've stood up to boys twice my size before. In case you've forgotten, I have quite a number of male cousins," Rain said coolly.

"Don't turn this into an argument, Airen. I was concerned about you. Let me make it clear that I have never been angrier in my life than at that moment when I found him looming over you like that. Call it fucking chivalry, go ahead, but don't brush it off like water off a duck's back."

His quiet, level voice made Rain look up at him. He carefully avoided her gaze, knowing well that if he met her eyes right now, she would see the vulnerability he was trying so desperately to hide.

For almost three days now, he had been planning this little lakeside meeting with Rain. Though the weather was not cooperating with him (it was a very dull, cloudy day), he was determined to make the best of it. At least it was not raining. He'd been wanting to speak with Rain privately, but their busy schedules, not to mention the need for absolute secrecy, did not make it easy for them to meet.

Devon was not accustomed to the side of him that had revealed itself that day. He never knew himself to be so strongly protective of someone aside from himself. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Was I turning it into an argument?" Rain said after a short silence.

"Yes, you were."

Another short silence followed. During that moment, Devon allowed himself to wonder about this confusing change that was coming over him. It wasn't wholly unpleasant...just rather disquieting.

"Did it hurt?" he asked presently.

"Did what hurt?"

"When he grabbed you. Did it hurt?"

Surprisingly, Rain bowed her head at this. She seemed to curl in on herself, burrowing herself deeper into the confines of his arms. He barely made out the nod that she gave in reply.

The rage at Nott that he'd bottled up now came back. Devon narrowed his eyes.

"I'd hate to be the Quaffle when he catches it," she said softly, her voice deceptively light.

Devon moved one of his hands to her right sleeve. Gently, he rolled it up. He was surprised to see clear, unmarked skin.

_Nott's grip is enough to leave bruises..._.

Then, Devon understood. Taking out his wand, he waved it over Rain's arm quickly.

_Concealing Charms._ _Ingenious._

"_Finite Incantatem,_" he muttered.

Without warning, Rain pushed herself away from him, looking horrified.

"What do you think you're _doing!_" she demanded angrily, pulling her sleeve down hastily in an effort to conceal what Devon had seen.

Devon's expression hardened. He watched Rain pull out her own wand, hurriedly muttering charms.

"Airen."

She took no notice of him.

"Airen," he repeated in a much firmer voice that made her stop moving, though she was now carefully avoiding his eyes.

When Devon spoke again, he enunciated every syllable carefully.

"Who beat you up?"

The chapter has now ended.


	16. As the Sky Darkens

_Chapter Sixteen-As the Sky Darkens_

The moment Devon said the incantation, warning bells echoed in Rain's head.

_No!_

She pushed herself away from Devon, trying desperately to roll her sleeve down.

"What do you think you're _doing_!" she almost yelled at him.

Rain tried to regain some modicum of normalcy in the situation by muttering charms on the bruises she knew Devon had seen. Devon said her name, but she took no notice.

"Airen," he said again.

She stopped moving, her wand arm dropping limply to the side. Obviously, there was no denying it anymore. Devon had seen them.

"Who beat you up?"

It was like the time when she had gotten in the way of the Bludger that was heading for Skye, only minus the intense physical pain. Rain felt like the wind was knocked out of her as she bowed her head, looking defeated.

She didn't answer Devon right away. In any case, she _couldn't_ answer his question. She simply stared at the ground before her, not even aware that Devon was coming closer.

"Rain?" Devon's voice came, much gentler this time.

Rain forced herself to her feet. She cast another Concealing Charm on her neck, where a nasty looking mark was visible. Her original intention was to run, but she found she couldn't quite do that because Devon was now standing in front of her.

With his fingers, Devon brushed away a lock of hair from her face. He gingerly touched the mark that now couldn't be seen. She knew his blue gaze was locked on her, but she couldn't look at him.

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" he asked her.

She couldn't answer. She didn't know where her voice went.

With those long, well-manicured fingers of his, Devon made her look up at him. The expression of concern on his face made her eyes involuntarily fill with tears. She tried to look away again, but he didn't allow her to.

"I care about you. I thought you knew that."

"I do," she managed to choke out.

"Then tell me who did this to you," Devon said, his voice controlled.

Unable to grasp how she managed to overcome the chasm of fear and silence that was between them, Airen opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know," she whispered.

If the rumors were true, Skye would probably be...in the library.

Devon rounded a corner and made his way, carefully phrasing what he had to say in his head. It was always better to have a few witty lines prepared whenever you were dealing with a Weasley.

Upon his entrance, Devon immediately started looking for any sign of Skye. He looked among the tables where most of the students were...but Skye wasn't there. Devon walked towards the numerous shelves, looking casual, trying to make it as though he was merely perusing the volumes for something interesting to read.

There he was.

Walking more casually now, Devon approached Skye, who was standing next to a girl with brown hair.

_He's with Faber. I gather the rumors are true, then._

"Weasley," he said when he was within earshot.

Devon was taking a huge risk, even just by addressing Skye like that. If this conversation with Skye were to be connected to his relationship with Rain, the results would only be slightly less than catastrophic.

Skye looked up and frowned.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"I need a word."

Devon waited while Skye whispered something to Faber. Their classmate nodded, got a book from the shelf, and left them. He waited until he was sure Faber couldn't hear them.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Rain, lately?" he asked as soon as Faber sat down at a table some distance from them.

"There's _always_ something odd about Rain, Malfoy. What are you talking about?"

_Clueless as ever._

"I'm talking about the ugly bruises I saw on her arms and neck. Any idea how they got there?" Devon hissed.

The look of shock on Skye's face told Devon that he didn't know how they got there-though, suddenly, Skye's expression changed into one of confusion.

"But Malfoy, I saw her in a sleeveless dress just last night."

"Weasley, you've got a wilderness of female cousins. Don't tell me you never heard of Cosmetic Charms," Devon said, heaving a frustrated sigh.

"No, Malfoy, I was never taught those. How do you know about them then, eh?" Skye returned, a grin spreading all over his face.

"Could we _please_ stay on course, here? At this very moment, Airen is trying to behave that she's perfectly all right, while both of us know that there is something wrong with her. Are you going to help me find out or not?" Devon spoke in a tone that always got people's attention.

For a moment, Skye didn't say anything. Then, he swallowed subtly before running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, then. D'you know where she is?"

"I left her in a room in the west wing-"

"Go to her. I'll catch you up."

Devon didn't even wonder how Skye knew which room in the west wing he was referring to. He just turned on his heel and left.

The urgency in Malfoy's voice was enough to scare Skye, whose breath was increasingly becoming strangled by wild panic. Was this it? Was this the danger that he was warned of?

A thousand and one questions ran through Skye's head, each one more confusing that the last. One idea stood out, though: if he was going to take care of this, he needed to come up with some explanation to give Cel.

_Damn it all. _

He and Celestia were beginning to get closer to each other. He didn't know for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she might...no. No assumptions. He would _not_ assume anything at this point.

"Would you mind terribly if I leave you right now?" he asked as he sat in a chair opposite Celestia at the table she'd been occupying since Malfoy came.

"You have to go?"

Skye nodded with a contrite expression on his face.

"Something came up and...well, I'm really sorry," he said.

But Celestia gave another one of those radiant smiles of hers that made his knees weaken. She shook her head.

"It's okay, Skye. I'll be fine," she replied.

"I'll make it up to you," Skye said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze before standing and leaving the library.

What did Malfoy say? Rain had bruises-_ugly_ bruises on her neck and arms. How could those have gotten there? Rain had her moments of clumsiness, but...

Shaking his head, Skye broke into a run. A cold feeling of dread was starting to settle in his stomach, and he didn't like it one bit.

"_Avarhawiel_," he muttered distractedly when he came to the portrait of the bald warlock.

The portrait dissolved. He walked down the dimly lit corridor and entered the room at the end. Sure enough, like Malfoy had said, Rain was seated in front of the fire curled up into a ball. Malfoy was standing two feet away from her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Rain?"

She didn't acknowledge him. She just sat there, in the exact same position she had been in when he entered. Skye looked at Malfoy, but the Slytherin merely shook his head.

Skye winced. It looked as though they'd just had some sort of row.

_Of all the embarrassing situations...alright, well, at least they're both fully dressed and Rain is deep in her seeming depression so Malfoy isn't even THINKING of touching her at this moment..._

Skye sat beside Rain. He looked at the spot she was staring at.

"Nothing very interesting in the fire, there, unless you plan of turning it silver or something," he remarked.

Skye knew exactly how he was going to get Rain to talk. He knew that she was bursting to tell someone right now, but she wasn't because she wanted to prove that she could handle whatever it was on her own. So, he was going to play it like he always played it: he was going to make small talk.

"Say, Rain," he said. "I need your help with something. I realized this morning that I have absolutely nothing to give Cel for Christmas. It has to be something special, you know. Any ideas?"

Rain didn't reply.

"No? Oh, well, too bad. I asked Jon for help but all he gave me was his own worries about what to get Dionne for Christmas. Did he tell you that they're going to meet up during the next Hogsmeade weekend? He really moves fast, that one..."

There was still no reaction from Rain, though Skye knew that he was starting to get through. This girl couldn't keep her feelings in to save her life, and even though he knew he was treading on dangerous ground, Skye also knew that he had to say certain biting aphorisms in order to break her mask of supposed numbness.

"Is that what went on between the two of you on the train home last year? Was he _flirting_ with you? Tsk, tsk, and they say _I'm_ the biggest flirt Hogwarts has ever seen-"

"Shut up, Skye. If you came to see the bruises that Devon saw, all you have to do is ask." Rain said finally, flatly, without a single emotion on either her face or in her voice.

_Knew I'd get there soon enough._

He stole a glance at Devon.

_Hurrah for me then, and no thanks to you._

"May I see them?" Skye obliged.

Slowly, Rain rolled her sleeves up. Skye tried not to wince when he saw the marks on her arms. They were...hideous, to say the least. Rain then pulled her hair up to reveal even more bruises on her neck.

"Happy now?" she asked in that same flat tone.

"When did you get these?" Skye asked in a level voice.

He was used to seeing bruises, although the number of them on Rain was really startling. She'd had bruises and scraped when they were younger, of course; it was unavoidable since she was playing with little boys all the time. To the best of his knowledge, though, she outgrew the rough-and-tumble phase years before.

"Three days ago," came the stoic reply.

"Um...do they hurt?"

"Of course they hurt, you dunderhead. They're all black and blue if you cared to notice," Rain retorted, rolling her eyes.

It was really strange hearing something sarcastic when the statement didn't sound sarcastic at all.

"Then why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Skye demanded.

"Use your brains," Devon suddenly spoke up from behind him. "Madam Pomfrey would have asked the exact same questions we're asking. If Rain doesn't want to explain it to us, why in the world would she want to tell Madam Pomfrey?"

_He's got a point._

Skye sighed and settled on his heels. Rain was being completely stubborn again. Fine. He would wait this out. He got to his feet and walked to where Devon was standing.

"So?" Malfoy said in a low voice.

"She's being hard-headed."

"I can see that. Shouldn't we be doing anything?" inquired the Slytherin captain.

"What's there to do? She'll crack eventually."

Devon's eyes darkened. He then made his way to the door.

"Oi, Malfoy, where are you going?" Skye called out, surprised.

"She hasn't eaten anything. It's past lunchtime," Malfoy said shortly before leaving.

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Skye sat on the loveseat. Malfoy's behavior was new to him. Did Malfoy sincerely care about Rain? Frankly, he was mildly surprised, although if Rain knew, she'd probably hit him over the head with her broomstick. Just because Devon was the son of a Death Eater didn't mean that he didn't have feelings, right?

But, no...that wasn't what surprised Skye.

_A Malfoy falling for a Weasley._ _Who would have thought? Oh, well, stranger things have happened._

When Rain cracked her eyes open, she felt a bit disoriented.

_Where am I?_

She looked around her for a few seconds before her location dawned upon her.

_Oh._

Rain's brown eyes fell on the person who was blocking the light from the fireplace. He was seated on the edge of the bed.

_Bed!_

"Wondering about the bed, I see. Your cousin and I transfigured the loveseat. I figured you'd be more comfortable," said Devon, turning around and seeing her awake.

She nodded.

"Devon, what time is it? I think I should be getting back to the dormitory-"

"It's all right. Skye went there just a few moments ago to tell them that you aren't going to be sleeping there tonight," he spoke in a low voice.

She wanted to ask how he and Skye were now on a first-name basis, but somehow, the question got lost and all that came out were two words.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Devon looked surprised.

"What for?"

"It's your birthday today, isn't it? You should be with your housemates, celebrating," she said guiltily.

"I was already down there, we already-er-celebrated, and I found that my mind kept wandering," he replied with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, turning back to the fire.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Slowly, Rain sat up. Devon turned his head to watch her, but made no move to help. She moved towards him until they were side by side. Then, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She felt so _tired._ It had been such a task to keep this to herself, but her pride had kept her from saying anything to anyone. And now that Devon and Skye had seen...

A little sound of contentment escaped her when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her. Devon never made her feel like she was being coddled or overprotected. She realized that now. Devon...took care of her in his own Malfoy_esque_ manner, and yet he never babied her.

Rain snuggled closer. With light fingers, Devon ran his hand up her arm, making her skin tingle. The feeling of his skin on hers-be it only his hand-made uncanny sensations wash over her like tidal waves.

"When I saw what was happening between you and Nott, something erupted inside me. It was...odd, primarily because I've never felt anything that strong before," Devon's voice came. "I wanted to get you away from him, as far away from him as possible. I still don't know how in the world I didn't end up cursing him right then and there."

Some instinct told her to remain silent. It was rare that Devon opened up to her like this.

"I felt helpless, and I hated that. It was within my means to help you, and yet I couldn't," Devon continued in this tone that she had never heard him use before. "I couldn't _do_ anything."

For a second, it seemed that he had pulled her closer. His face seemed to be buried on her hair, because his words were slightly muffled.

"It's quite alright. Malfoys aren't allowed to help Weasleys, remember? Especially Weasleys in trouble. I am grateful, though, and I understand completely," she replied softly.

He didn't know what had prompted his sudden confession, but he found that he needed to know that she understood his behavior. He needed to know that she was still okay with the idea of being with him only in secret.

He needed to tell her how he felt...and yet he couldn't manage to. It wasn't in his nature to express his emotions in such a frank and candid manner. To be completely honest, it scared him.

"Promise me you won't get yourself into that situation again."

Rain opened her brown eyes and turned her head to look at him, a smile on her face.

"You mean threatening to take away points from a Slytherin for doing magic in the corridors? I know prefects don't have that happy power, but…" she trailed off teasingly.

"I'm serious, Airen."

His voice booked no room for refusal. He was dead serious, and by the way he was staring into her eyes, he wanted to make it clear to her. Rain's smile did not leave her face, however.

"I was only teasing, Devon. Yes, I'll do my best to avoid it," said Rain.

As was usual, she was making jokes. She was trying to get him to stop being so serious. But the fact was, he was in too deep to pull back. He couldn't stop feeling the way he did any more than he could stop breathing.

Devon shifted his position so he was now facing her. His eyes roamed her face, taking in her features. He tucked her hair behind her ears, brushing her cheek in the process. Then, he touched his lips to hers in a kiss that was both gentle and fierce at the same time.

What was it that he was going through? He knew that he cared about Rain, but what was it that he was feeling? It was intense...it was growing...it was totally indescribable, and it was driving him crazy. So many questions kept on running through his head, and he could never find the answers to them all. There were so many contradictions and ironies that he was left totally confused. He simply was not used to this, and it was getting harder for him to keep it all locked within.

When he broke the kiss, Rain touched her forehead to his, her eyes closed once more. Her breath was pleasantly warm on his cheeks.

"Don't you have to go to your dormitory?" she whispered.

"You needn't worry. Nobody's going to look for me tonight."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Quickly, Devon considered telling Rain about exactly what he had said to his brother earlier that evening. The idea was quickly scrapped, though. He doubted if she would seem pleased if she found out that he said he was 'going to collect another birthday gift' from a certain female student.

"I just am."

Rain put her head on his shoulder, planting a small kiss on the side of his neck. After that, she lapsed into silence.

"I think I'm going insane, Devon," he thought he heard her whisper before she fell asleep once more.

The chapter has now ended.


End file.
